


Persona 5 Memoirs of a Gentlewoman Thief

by MatsuriSuri



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Protagonist, Gen, Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuriSuri/pseuds/MatsuriSuri
Summary: Akira is a high school girl dealt an unjust hand in life, her journey now begins as she goes off to meet her new Guardian, Sojiro Sakura as she begins her work to gain his trust while something more troubling stirs in her. Her more timid and accepting appearance hides a more wild side to her that will slowly but surely surface to the light.





	1. Where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> The following story follows all of Persona 5 story and key events. Everything mostly the same. Except the protagonist is Female, Social Links have been tweaked, certain section that were male focused were tweaked, ideas that the game presented are expanded upon, and more!  
> And at the end of every chapter a small diary entryou will be placed!
> 
> Small note: According to in game the Protagonist parents are getting divorced hence the mention.
> 
> Finally this is a novelization with some changes to the things mentioned above. At the time Akira love interest hasn't been decided.  
> I hope you enjoy this story! Also feel free to share ideas I'm always open to hearing new ones!

  
  


**Chapter 1: Where it all began**

This story is a work of fiction.

Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.

Only those who agreed to the above have the privilege of participating in this game.

**- > I agree.**

I do not agree.

The contract had been sealed.

The world is not as it should be.

It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided.

Those who oppose fate and desire change...

From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.

You are the Trickster...

Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.

* * *

 

  
The neon signs twinkled on the casino in the cold, calm night unaware of the panic inside. The patrons scattered around in fright as men in black burst through parts of the room. Up above a dark blur could be seen as the crowd tried to calm themselves as they sought to catch up to what was going on. Some of the people saw the black blur, and to their surprise, it was a woman?

 

Up above the panicking crowd, a woman with long black curly hair. She looked to be around 5’4, and was wearing a mask and black trenchcoat with a rose on her chest. Through the mask you could see grayish-black eyes. She looked at the bottom floor smirking with a briefcase in her arms as she admired the ground floor before she revealed herself off to the crowd. In her ear, she could hear her teammates as she jumps onto one of the many neon platforms. She hears a boyish voice shouting out first.

 

“Good. Now get running!. This is our only chance!" She nodded listening to her teammate's instructions.

"Stay calm! You can get away now! We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end.”

 

One thing immediately concerned her as sounds of a mysterious transmission blared through her headphone.It seemed she wasn't the only one to notice this.

“Hm…? What was that…?” A girl voice quickly asked.

“Don’t worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!” One shouted urging her to get moving.

 

She did as she was told quickly jumping over each neon light above the casino. 

“But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. “ she heard complimenting her past action. She smiled a bit while looking for a way out. She was immediately spotted by the men. “There she is!” one yelled at her.

 

She hurried up jumping faster until she got to the balcony. Of course what greeted her were the men quickly transforming to figures with a mask. One jumped behind her as she looked back to it a voice shouted to her “Take’ em down, Joker!” Quickly jumping up gracefully she and near his face quickly ripping the mask. The figure transformed into a giant Shadow bull. “Comparing power levels...No threat. Get’em Joker! She smiled summoning a figure behind her harnessing its power as red streaks of Eigaon attacked the bull. Fazed she pulled out her Dagger and quickly ended its life. 

 

“Good you defeated them with ease!” a boyish voice cheered. It didn’t last long as usual.

Suddenly more shadows appeared “More of them?! Be careful!” she heard a female teammate warn her. She quickly dodged one with a shock baton to jump up to another platform nearby.To get to the other balcony. “Joker, behind you! Go through that door!” turning she bolts to the door into what could be the Casino staff tunnel.

 

She paused quickly catching her breath. This was quickly interrupted by her Teammates “You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!”  Only for it to be followed up by a boy's voice “Dude, can she even hear us!? The female thief was going to respond before she was cut off by their oracle. “Don’t worry, I’m picking up everyone’s voices. Just go, Joker!” She urged the female thief. Nodding she took through the building quietly and swiftly As she passed by the security she smirked a bit as they had trouble finding them. She had indeed blossomed into a perfect thief, or so she thought at least.

 

Running down each hall, she quickly overheard a guard. "Where'd they go!? Damn it! I can't confirm the intruder's location." He said before rushing in the opposite direction.,

She moved on only to be stopped by the voice of the oracle. 

"Up ahead! Stop!"  The thief quickly identified why when she saw a guard near the doorway. "This is bad! Hide, Joker!" She quickly disappeared near one of the carts in the room.  You'll never get away if you just keep fighting." she nodded to herself agreeing with the Oracle it would take more time and energy. "Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!" She waited a bit before quickly running to the different corner of the room before reaching the doorway.

 

She picked up on another conversation from an agent."...Hey, are you sure she came in this way?" questioning the person on the other side of the line? He obviously got his answer a second later "Understood. I will continue the search!" he said enthusiastically before running past her.

She sighed in relief as she saw him leave.

 

"Now's your chance! Run for the stairs!" The oracle instructed her. She nodded and bolted from her hiding spot.   
  
Quickly darting in and out of every shadowy corner she leaned against the wall next to the main security room. She over heard some snippets of the conversation. ‘She’s not alone! Find the others and kill them!” a man she could assume was head security yell. She held in her anger for keeping her composure. Rushing away upstairs unknown her footsteps were heard by one of the agents.   
  


She could hear them coming and ran faster immediately running towards and emergency door. She was greeted by a guard railing above the casino. She looked around for a means of escaping growing anxious before hearing the oracle's voice. “Something wrong?” she asked her. “The exit should be up ahead.” She looked up to the big stained glass window “Through there...?” She asked the Oracle quickly with some worry in her voice. “Nhh…! That’s just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor’s completely closed off. Hey can you make it!?” The oracle asked with some concern. She smiled planning the jump in her head if she was right. Her thoughts were interrupted by the agents who spotted her. “ Over there!” they yelled as she looked behind to see them. “There’s nowhere to run!” They exclaim to her while readying their guns. She smirked a bit before jumping onto the railing towards the glass window. She quickly positioned herself for the jump quickly looking back at the agents before quickly saying “See ya!” As she jumped through the glass window.   
  
The colors of the glass window sparkled as she heard gasps from the crowd in the casino, “What a showoff. You’re so reckless. You know that right?” one of the girls said in a joking tone as she positioned herself in the air. She landed down with no problems getting up while smirking that she escaped so easily. Those word bit her hardback as lights switched on around her. She covered her eyes from the light while trying to comprehend the situation it seems she wasn’t the only one. “Enemies, here?! There readings...It can’t be!” The oracle panicked as well as her other companions trying to find out what was going on. All of them quickly asking if she could handle it and if she was all right. The voices were interrupted as on the police loudly yelled “Capture her!”   
  
She quickly dashed trying to escape the police she saw a ladder and quickly jumped onto it thinking she could escape on the side. Right as she thought she got away she was met with more police. She stood there stunned and a tad bit scared trying to think of a way out before being butted down by the end of a gun falling down the ladder onto the hard concrete.   
  
The police swarmed where she was quickly holding her down before she could escape. She struggled to get them off but to no avail. The head chief looked down to her a bit surprised. “Didn’t expect to find some kid.” he said while kneeling down. “You have your teammate to thank for this.” he lifted her head as. “You were sold out.” he simply told her as she gasped in confusion. He let go of her head as she tried to comprehend who betrayed them. She struggled a bit more as another officer was verifying the situation. They then cuffed her and then she knew her fate was sealed the last thing she remembered was getting mugshots from there it was blurry….   


  
  
  


On the floor, a syringe sat as three officers were talking about the situation. They looked over to the beaten up girl handcuffed to the chair. "Guess the drug was too strong," he said with a small chuckle in his voice. "Wake her up," he replied. As cold water was thrown onto the girl.  She jolted awake as she tried to let sleep escape from her eyes. She looked around the lone cold room, and she spotted three men and a camera. Her mind tries to reel in everything happening till she stopped on of the men. He was a tall brutish looking man smirking at her. "No dozing off," he said to her. She felt like her hand were bound and tried moving trying to release them looking behind she the handcuffs she a panicked a bit inside. 

 

"You still don't get it, do you?" he readied to kick the girl "Give it up!" he kicked her hard as she collapsed onto the ground with pain. Her head throbs as her body tried to fight off the pain as he put his shoe to her head twisting it as he kept talking. "Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another ?"  Her eyes looked over to the syringe then up the camera. The man caught on and looked up to it as well. "Huh? What about the camera?"  he said in a mocking tone. "Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" he kneeled down and picked up her head by her hair. 

Her mind finally awake knew better not to piss off the cops even more so she complied with them.

"Of course not..." Replying with pain laced into her voice. "So you're not that dumb. Which is good, `cause we get to take as much as we NEED!" He says before throwing her head to the ground hard. Before getting up and kicking her square in the stomach.

 

The kick knocked out all air in her she wheezed and coughed as she tried to grab the precious air around her all the while her body was pulsing in agony from the abuse to her body. Her vision took a second to fade in and her mind to stay concentrated as it passed.  "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons..." He paused for a second as she assumed these were the crimes she committed. After a short pause, he continued with a sickening grin "Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works." He said holding up the clipboard with all the data of her crimes.

"To think that punk led all those crimes let alone a girl. You would believe it was a boy, but then again crime has no gender. And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it..." He stated in a matter of fact tone. The girl didn’t believe it as a stray thought came into her head "I was...enjoying it....?" She tried to recall a few of her memories only to find it hard to remember anything at this point. "Everything's hazy... I can't remember..." she stated honestly in her head and for several seconds tried desperately to recall them it just ended up hurting her head. "Damn it why can't I remember anything!" She yelled in her thoughts with frustration.

 

Her thought was interrupted when the interrogator started talking again. "...You should know your place." He stated to her before sending in the other man to undo her handcuffs. They immediately pulled her up against a wall facing the interrogator. She looked down and tried to relax her wrist the cuff must have held them tightly as the mark were on her wrist she was sure they would be bruised afterward with how tight the handcuffs were. A clipboard was shoved into her face by the interrogator "Sign here. It's a confession under your name." she took a moment, not replying would make the situation worse than it is as she spoke up. "I understand..." she said very weakly.

 

She grabbed the clipboard as he took a pen out his pocket for her to use. He pushed closer to the girl with the pen at her chest "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsibilities for their actions..." He stated in a threatening tone. For a second she was hesitant to grab the pen not knowing what to think about her situation. She then grabbed the pen as he backed up. Being scared at this moment wouldn't help much, for now, all she could do was comply. She looked down at the clipboard as the pen was about to hit the paper a name appeared in her thoughts:

 

Akira Kurusu.

 

She could only assume that was her name and without hesitation put it down. It wasn't much but it would help her out a name could be vital as anything as names had power. Afterward, she handed the clipboard and pen back, and the men in the room got her up seated back to the interrogation table.   
  
Outside the interrogation room where Akira was situated in, a woman strolled down the hallway leading to her room.  The woman was 6`0 with long gray hair and brown piercing eyes.  As she almost reached the room, she was stopped by the detective of the building.  "Excuse me. But this area's off-." he started to tell her. She quickly presented herself to the detective " I'm Nijima from the Public Prosecutors' Office." She stated quickly and directly. "The Prosecutor's office? What business do you have here?" he asked her.

 

"Just let me through; it's urgent.  There's something I need to confirm with the suspect," answering the detective. "Nijima-San, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides..." he was about to continue as a senior detective appeared interrupting him.  "Are you Prosecutor Sae Nijima?" She nods to him. "There's a call from you director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're an inconvenience." he stated in annoyance. The moment he finished, she felt a small vibration in her pocket knowing who it is she immediately picked up the phone. 

 

An older man's voice could be heard confirming it was indeed her higher up. She could hear him sigh in frustration. "I thought I ordered you to stand by." The frustration is laced with his words. "I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?" she asked with the same frustration yet calmly. "I'm calling because I knew you'd  bring it up," she answered her. "I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case." She made her point, and the director gave in with a sigh "Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though..." the director said before hanging up. 

 

As she put her phone away, the senior detective approached her. "Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't allow you to talk with her for long." He stated with caution. She looked to side collecting her thoughts about the situation with the girl. "It's for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it is safe to simply meet and speak with her." he said eyeing the room Akira was in.

 

Sae just nodded "...I understand. Niijima then walks to the door opening it bracing herself for anything.  She walked up to the table as she heard the door being closed. In front of her was the suspect it was a little hard to believe. "...I didn't expect it'd be you,"  she said with some disbelief in her voice. That quickly went away as her eyes turned sharp. 

"You'll be answering my questions this time" she had stated before the glint of glass caught her attention. Instantly she recognized it as a syringe possibly containing truth serum. She looked at the thing with disgust "Those bastards..." She looks at Akira up close noticing the wounds and bruises.

 

"Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here... and I can't stop them." She explains with concern and gentleness. Slouching back as she sees Akira looking up at her. "That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either." Akira nods while looking at her, "What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" She looked at Akira face for answers.

 

"I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for a prosecution.  It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it." Looking at Akira as she finishes she didn't expect a reply.  "Why do you want to know...? " Akira asked weakly. "This isn't an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I need to know. This is my case, after all. It seems you're coherent." she pauses to make sure Akira is still conscious before continuing.  "When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's, heart? Now, tell me your account of everything...Start from the very beginning." Akira was silent for a bit trying to gather her thoughts. She could recall when she first moved here. As she focused on her thought a mysterious voice appeared.

 

Looking up to find the voice. When looking up a Blue butterfly appeared carrying the mysterious voice from before. "...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance." The voice said to her as it echoes around the room. "This is truly an unjust game... Your chance of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... " Akira continued to listen to the mysterious female voice  "...I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world..."  But how she thought she was already stuck here in this interrogation room how was she supposed to save the world let alone herself. Her question was answered by the voice.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

"The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds- the truth that you and your friends grasped."  The voice said with a plea. "My bonds and my friends?" she silently said to herself trying to understand everything while recollecting her thoughts.  "It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future.... as well as your own... you must remember..." The voice said with one final plea before flying off.  She was left for a brief moment before some of her memories opened up. That fateful day of moving to Tokyo it was all coming back.

* * *

  
  
Akira jolts awake she quickly checks her surroundings realizing that she is safe. She relaxes while looking out the window.  "Oh, right I'm on my way to Tokyo. I must have fallen asleep" She thought to herself. Akira then looks around the train noticing some advertisements mainly about shops in Shibuya. 

 

She sighs before looking down at the floor thinking why she was even here. Her mind flashes scenes of the past to that man. She remembers him grabbing that woman while she screams for help.  She quickly lightly pushed him away trying to put some distance between her and the man, The next thing that happened would make her regret her action as he tripped over his own feet falling to the ground. The scene changes with him glaring at her "Damn brat... I'll sue!" he yelled at her. Before flashing to another scene with her getting arrested trying to explain everything. 

 

The memories end as she sighs. "What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown" A female voice replies back catching her attention. Looking up she sees two girls talking. "It's the truth,"  she says trying to convince her friend. "To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?" She says laughing a bit while the two playfully fight. Already impressions weren’t as good as they should be, hopefully her new legal guardian would be more welcoming.

 

After a long trip, Akira gets off and turns on her GPS. It wasn't like the country where she knew where everything and possibly everyone was. She was in the city. Tokyo to be exact which is an urban jungle compared to her home. 

 

She stops checking to see if she was following her GPS right and found herself at the famous Shibuya Scramble Crossing. All around her were people she never seen this many people in one place it was almost enough to make her claustrophobic. 

 

A beep from her phone snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks down expecting a message or a notification from one of her apps instead she find something Different. 

A large eye icon that had red and black enlarged on her screen taking the entire screen up.  Surprised she tried to quickly get the thing off her screen tapping it several times. Her phone didn't respond for a second she thought it froze. She hears a man pass her by on her smartphone when something odd happened. As she turned around, he slowed down and stopped. Like time had stopped on him she quickly turns around checking the crowd to see it stopping. "What the hell," she thought. Quickly Akira looked everywhere freaking out a bit till something caught her eye. Blue flames erupted in the middle of the crossing blazing with tremendous life.

 

The flames seemed to form a silhouette of some sorts. The flame got stronger as it combusted. The flames reflected off her glasses while Akira stared at it with awe. A face suddenly appears from the fire revealing herself with grinning with creepy yellow eyes.  The vision ended as she snapped back to reality. Looking from side to side she saw people walking across going about their day. 

"I must be still tired from the train rides," she thought before glancing at her smartphone and quickly deleting the app. She looks at the time and quickly rushes realizing she will miss the next train to her destination.

 

Getting off the train, she looks around and spots a sign reading Yongen-Jaya. This was her stop. Akira then checked out all her belongings as she walked out of the station into the small neighborhood. 

 

It was a tad cloudy when she walked out of the station into the little neighborhood filled with shops and loyal shoppers it was almost calming in a way, at least more so than she had been at Shibuya. For the next year, she would be living her with a man known as Sojiro Sakura as her guardian. If she was right, his house should be here somewhere in the backstreets.

 

She passed by several shops including a second-hand shop, a minor grocery store, and a food stand. She decided to ask a cop is in the area thinking she knew where she could find the address. She approached the cop "Excuse me, sir?" She requested to get the attention of the police "Yes?" he replied in an irritated tone. "Mind helping me out I need some directions?" She showed him the address. "Hm? You want to get to the residence at that address....?" He looks south and points "It's in an alley a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with stairs." She nodded and thanked him before heading towards the direction she was told.

 

On the way, she passed by a mother and daughter listening in on their conversation.  The mother was mostly explaining why the officer was there and something about an accident. She didn't linger too long and headed towards her destination. She reached a small two-story gray house with a balcony to look onto the street. It looked genuinely cozy, especially in this busy city. Akira checked the nameplate the last name Sakura was on it. "This look like the house. Ok, Akira first impressions are important. Be obedient and kind." she said to herself bracing herself 

 

Akira rang the doorbell and waited. No response. Maybe he stepped out for a bit?

"Looks like no one's home.." She looked right to see the owner of the voice. It was a parcel delivery man.  "Oh yeah... Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time. Leblanc is in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first..." Akira heard him say to himself before deciding to check where his next package was located. "I should head to Leblanc then. I do recall seeing a cafe when heading this direction." Akira thought to herself. Akira started walking towards the cafe.

 

When she walked in front of the cafe, she checked the sign. "Leblanc Coffee and Curry" it read. Outside the shop were plants and another little sign with what looked to be what today's deals were. She stayed there glued to the floor bracing herself as long as she was obedient this would all be fine. Finally, after gathering the courage to, she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. It was now or never. Inside it was homey. The coffee shop looked like a cross between a pub and cafe. Jars of coffee beans filled the shelves past the counter to the left of there was a kitchen she could only assume the curry was prepared there. There were signs with prices on the food and drink and small flat screen with the news. 

 

Overall it was a nice little place. Akira’s eyes the turned to a man who looked to be in his early 50s or late 40s. He has slicked back dark hair with a small beard. He was wearing Glasses. A pink dress shirt that went to his elbows, an apron possibly for his work, and Khakis with white shoes.  To her left were an elderly couple watching the tv.  The tv was blaring about an accident with a bus. Could it be the same one the girl was talking about?  As the report came to a close, the elderly couple commented on the situation while what she could only assume was the shop owner was busy with his crossword puzzle. He sensed someone was there to look up and see a girl. 

 

It had taken a second before he remembered. "...Oh, right." He put down the newspaper and got up facing her. "They did say that was today." His voice had a rough sound to her. The elderly couple got up at the same time leaving money on the table. "Thank you for coming"  He replies to them. They made small chat before departing. "...Four hours for just a single cup of Joe." he sighs. He finally looks at the girl taking a good look at her.  She was 5'4 with Black long curly hair with a hair tie giving her a ponytail,  grayish-black eyes hidden behind glasses, and wearing a white shirt and a skirt with some black leggings. The way she looked at him was a tad hard to believe considering her circumstance,

 

"So you're Akira?" she nodded to him and replied back in a soft voice. "Yes, are you Sakura-san?" She asked back to him. "...Yeah. I'm Sojiro Sakura.  You'll be in my custody over the next year." He replied to her with a small smile. "I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?" She just nodded "I promise not be trouble," she said before bowing. He nods back to her and explains a bit more. 

 

"Have you've been told? A customer of mine and your parent know each other and-" He pauses for a moment before shaking his head a bit. "Well, not that that matters... Follow me." She followed him upstairs to the attic. The attic was a mess it looked like it hadn't been used in years by the look of the dust. "This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." She looks around the room some part of her knew she deserved this a bit after what happened. Who would want a criminal in their house,

 

He turned towards her catching that she was in deep in thought. "You look like you wanna say something." 

"It's cluttered," she replied honestly. Sojiro sighed at the answer. "It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble." Akira nods "I'll be on my best behavior." 

"Now then... I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? " 

 

She looks down to the floor and nods. "That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?" Akira for second wanted to say no but it best to stay on her guardian's good side as she reluctantly nodded.  "...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The court ordered you to transfer and move out her, which your parents also approved of."

 

She mentally rolled her eyes. There were more things happening in that house mainly the threats of separation, but for her it would be unwise to unload her troubles on him yet. "In others words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." He continues with a grin. Again Akira could care less what her parents now thought of her. After what happened it added too much tension in that house. It honestly felt good to be away from them and their constant yelling and fighting. 

 

"It's best you do not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know."  Sojiro said in a serious tone. "Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted." she nodded only to think about what he said "A whole year..." Akira said while thinking about what to do with such a massive timespan. Sojiro just decided to wrap things up with one final warning.  "Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

 

"Shujin?" she asked. She remembered vaguely it was mentioned by her parents before they forced her out. "Shujin Academy- the school you'll be attending. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there." Sojiro continues before sighing in annoyance. 

"What a waste of my Sunday... Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there" he says before leaving the room. 

 

She looks at the room and immediately takes a look around. Akira just stared at the ceiling before silently saying to herself "I should get cleaning before this gets any worse...". So got to work, she picked up things needing to be moved and started moving them as the room slowly but surely started lighting up from it’s previous state. With moving out of the way she quickly got to dusting as her room became much more tidied. After a few hours of moving, dusting, and straightening out her bed the room was clean to her liking for now. She checked the time on her phone. "Geez, I was cleaning that long?" surprised by the time. She put her phone away and heard footsteps. Sojiro appeared shocked to see the room cleaner. He looked around approving of the rooms cleanliness.

 

“Hmmm, the place doesn't look too bad. Though it's only natural, you'd want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right?" Akira nods looking at her box thinking about finally sleeping after her long trip. "I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” Sojiro said as he left her alone in the shop. After he was sure, she was gone she slipped into some black pajamas. 

 

"Gee he seemed to be excited that I'm here," Akira said collecting her thought for the day. "Oh well, there is always tomorrow if I keep being obedient and stay out of trouble hopefully this will go faster." After a bit, she laid in bed stray thought appeared in her head. Eventually, she came back to the idea of what happened. Being arrested, the trial, and then her now criminal record. She couldn't let what happen to go no matter how much she wanted to. It all made her flashback to that day.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

That day I had to go early from school. I overheard yelling a man and woman's voice. With the woman begging to be let go. I quickly rushed to where the voices were. When I arrived, the woman was struggling to get out of that man's grasp.  The man looked drunk as he was forcing the woman into his car. I couldn't ignore it and jumped in to try to save her or at least put enough distance to where she could escape.

 

The man wasn't pleased to see me, and it made the situation worse. Off in the distance, we all heard police sirens. What happened next lead to her criminal record. The flashback was interrupted by her phone. 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

She picked it up thinks maybe her family texted her. Instead, that weird creepy eye app was back. "I thought I deleted this back at the Shibuya Crossing. Oh well let just uninstall this..." she quickly did a restart to her phone just in case before putting it down. Akira’s eyes grew heavy as sleep took her away with its embrace.

Akira awoke she thinking she'd woken up earlier, but that was quickly corrected when hearing chains. "Chains...?" she thought. 

 

Lying up she tried to make sense of the situation.  Immediately she noticed her black Pajamas was now a prisoner jumpsuit...Or rather ones you see in Western movies from the US. She turned to sit down on the edge of the bed only to see chains on her hands. 

"What the hell is going on?" she thought to herself. Those thoughts paused as something caught her eye to the left. She then heard footsteps. Looking toward the cell door which was wrapped with excessive chains. Two little girls appeared. Akira got up to get a view of the two. The two then got closer a bit, and she got a better view.

 

The two looked to be twins wearing matching blue outfits much like police wardens, Their hair was a very light blond bordering on white, they had eye patched with a V on it, and their eyes looked gold. She tried to get closer to the two twins but was stopped when she felt the weight on her leg. Akira found the source, being a ball and chain was restraining her from going too far. She walked towards the cell doors confused. The two twins parted to reveal a man sitting at a desk with his eyes looking at her in a creepy manor

 

The man finally looked up as if he was waiting for her.  "Trickster. Welcome to my Velvet room," he said with a deep voice. Akira understandably started freaking out a bit shaking the cell a bit. She stopped upon hearing one of the twins speak.  "So you've come to inmate," One said with a bossy voice. The other spoke with a softer voice "The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream. " the softer one explains. "You are in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" The bossy twin yelled.

 

"Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bounded by a "contract" may enter.  " The creepy man explains. "Contract?" Akira thought to herself. When did she sign any contract? She decided to wait and ask him as he heard him continue, "I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well." Akira nodded making sure to remember the creepy man's name

 

"It's been awhile since we've had a female guest. The last one here was a lively girl who was a joy to serve. Anyways, I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well." Igor explained to her.

 

Akira didn't know exactly what to say and how could she. She awoke in a prison cell with two twin girls and a creepy man named Igor only to be told she was summoned for some so-called important matters.  "What important matters?" she asked. He briefly ignores the question looking around the prison room. "Still, this is a surprise...The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. " Akira’s eyes widened at his words. It true that the situation made her feel like she was a prisoner. Especially with acting obediently to all just to stay out of trouble. But Akira didn't think it would reflect her heart. 

 

"You truly are a "Prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you." 

"Are you kidding me?" Akira said starting feel fed up with this, There were so many questions, and it seems this man was avoiding them all. Igor chuckled a bit at her reply " Worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated toward freedom That is your only means to avoid ruin.... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

 

Akira thought for a second and decided ruin would only make her life more complicated than it was, minor or major. "I'd rather avoid ruin." replying back in a monotone voice.

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." The two twins turn and face her again. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here." 

Akira looked at the two again, so she was right as to why they were wearing a Police Warden outfit.  "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like," Caroline said in a demeaning manner. "The duty of the wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is if you remain obedient". 

Akira sighs in her head. That won't be a problem since it is what she does best now.

 

"I shall explain the rules of these two on another occasion."  the two twins turn to face Igor as he finishes up. 

"Now then, it seems the night is waning, It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

Igor finishes as he snaps his finger an alarm rang. Justine quickly turns around to her "Time's up. Now hurry back and go back to sleep." she orders her as Akira loses consciousness. 

* * *

 

Akira eyes open to her room in the attic. She quickly looks around to see if this reality. Once confirming she thinks about what happened in her dream.  "Ruin,.Rehabilitation..What does it mean?  And why me?" she asked herself. She then heard footsteps downstairs. "Hey is it safe for me to come up? Are you appropriately dressed" Sojiro yelled from downstairs?

"Yeah I'm fine you can come up!" she answers him. 

 

The footsteps continue to her room. "Looks like you're up." Sojiro walks up to her seeing she was wearing the female Shujin Uniform. "Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you're attending is in the Aoyama  District. It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go." he motioned for her to get up before turning to head downstairs. "Geez.. and here I was hoping to open up shop today." Sojiro sighs in frustration.

 

They reached the school after a small journey. Sojiro turns to face her "Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong- I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble. " Akira nods "Yes sir." They both headed inside to the Principal office.

 

Akira watched as Sojiro signed all the papers and staying quiet in a corner. She listened to the Principal as she stayed silent and nodded. "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were circumstances on our side. You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind." The principal lectured in a serious tone. "Yes sir." she replied briefly to him.

 

The principal turned his head to a female teacher "This is the teacher in charge of your class." he introduced her.

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami." The teacher hands her a card with her picture. "Here is your student ID. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by any chance you cause any problems. I won't be able to protect you at all." She makes sure to put as much force at the end.  "That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?"  She looks towards him. He nodded and looked back at Akira.

 

"She is responsible for all her actions." 

Akira despite knowing this teacher for a few seconds had her respect for her dropped when she started complaining about her being in that class. 

"Look I get I have a criminal record but could you try not judging a student by their past," She thought to herself.

"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to." It seemed Sojiro had enough of their bickering as well. "Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her. Don't let her cause any trouble outside."

 

"Well. I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she's in." He replies to the principal. Her so-called teacher decides to say one more thing before they leave. "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom." Akira nods and the two finally leave. Both seemed equally irritated about the situation.

 

They stopped at the entrance of the school.

"They're treating you like some kinda nuisance.... I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. 

Sojiro looks towards Akira who is just standing there with a thinking look on her face.

"By the way...If you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?"

"I'll be careful" Akira replied while thinking inside her head that this guy would practically throw her out over anything it was incredible. Sojiro was either getting tired of her short responses or very monotonous voice as he just turned around doing a small grunt before sighing.  "School never changes, huh...?" He shakes his head before giving the signal to come along. 

"Come on; we're going home."

The two leave the school to head back to the cafe.

* * *

 

While those two left outside in the courtyard, Kawakami and another teacher met.

Kawakami looking not too pleased with the situation walked down the courtyard.

A teacher who liked like he was in charge of physical education stopped and made some talk with her.

"What a troublesome situation." Kawakami shifted her body a bit looking to the ground while she ranted.

"I can't believe they pushed someone with a criminal record on me. Another teacher would be better suited for this...." 

The P.E teacher looked equally displeased. 

"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" He says in some disgust.

 

"Who knows? It was the principal’s decision. I was told it's for the school's reputation." She complains."I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that." He replied with pride.

"That's certainly true" She agrees.

"Just be careful, ok? Then again, if anything were to happen. I'd kick out a student like that right away." He says while stretching a bit. "I keep wishing that she'd just end up not coming to school. Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher..."

Kawakami said to herself trying to gather her thoughts

 

"Well, I should be returning to practice..." The P.E teacher replied.

"Oh, right. The tournament's coming up isn't it?"  She asked him. He chuckled a bit with glee "Having such high expectations placed on you by other is quite a problem itself. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too. " he said with a smile.

"Yes..that's true." she quietly said before he left. "Why'd it have to be my class...?"  she complained one last time walking off.

* * *

  
Sojiro was getting increasingly irritated with the traffic "Traffic's not moving at all... You're taking the train starting tomorrow."

"Yes sir" he replied to him. Sojiro looked towards her.

"...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?"  Sojiro asked her.

"Eh, we'll see. If it's anything like my last school, I should do fine studying and be getting the material." She replied

 

Sojiro stayed silent for a bit at her answer.

"Now listen up. Don't even think of doing anything stupid. Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you." 

 

She nods while thinking "I don't really want that anyways. False sympathy is the worst sympathy. I'm expecting people to judge me that how this world is. All I can do is brace for every rude comment." her thoughts ended when Sojiro began speaking again.

 

"...If that's what it was like at the school, people might say stuff about me in the future too... What a troublesome kid I've taken in..."

"May I ask why did you take me in? If you were concerned with things like this wouldn't it had been better if you rejected to take me in?" Akira asked him

 

His face lost it irritation after Akira asked him "I was asked to do it, and I just... happened to agree to it. I've already been paid for it too, after all." He replied to Akira.

She was going to ask a bit more as his answer didn't sound entirely correct. Before she could the radio started reporting about the train derailing in another accident. That the 3rd time it been mentioned since she got here. 

"...Another accident? So that's why it's so crowded. There been a lot of those lately."

Akira looked down thinking about this thinking it was kind of suspicious with this many accidents.

* * *

  
  


Somewhere else in the city a news report was replaying the footage of the derailing. The woman in the report explained the casualties and injuries, as well as there, have been no reasons found yet. An older looking gentlemen watching the new report as he talks to Niijima nearby in his office.

 

"It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. Site inspectors apparently reported of all of this six months ago-- The deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth, There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top." He explains to Niijima.

 

The news report continues showing the other accidents around the city "Everything's linked- that's what you're thinking correct?" he asked Niijima. He looks down to think with his eyes closed for a second.

"....Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while." She looks to him graciously but declines.

"Thank you sir, but I have another meeting to attend. I must be going," she says while bowing goodbye to him and leaving.

He leans back in his chair after she's left and think about everything going on.

 

Sae walked down the stairs heading to her next meeting quickly. She passes by a young man with light brown hair, light brown eyes, and was wearing a uniform with some black slack. His gloved hand was carrying a briefcase. She stops by him. "Did you ask for me? Is it a case? He asks her curiously.

"Not quite. I want your opinion  on something." He turns towards her and replies with a cheerful voice.

* * *

  
After what seemed like forever Sojiro and Akira made it back to Cafe Leblanc.  Sojiro looked tired and even more irritated.

"Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic...What a waste of time. I wasn't able to open the cafe today..." Akira turns to him and apologizes for being the cause."...Whatever. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to you."

Akra nods and heads up to her room.

 

On the way up Sojiro checks his phone about the train derailing. "Talk about a gruesome accident... Eighty people were involved." He says before putting away his phone looking at the girl. He then pulls out a little red book.

"It's a diary. Make sure you write in it," He tells her throwing the thing on the table with her bag,

"You maybe be under probation, but there's no special limitation on what you do in particular. Besides following the lie, that is," he explains about her probation.

 

"However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities." He explains to her before his phone started ringing.

He answers it and has a quick conversation with the person on the other side saying he was coming and not to wait. Sojiro had a genuine smile while talking to the person it must be someone close to him Akira thought. He hangs up the phone and faces her again.

 

"Well, I'm off, I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing. I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow. You better head off to bed, all right?" He lectures her before leaving. 

Akra walked towards her bag and picked up the diary. She looks at it and decides maybe this would be for the best, At least she could write down her thoughts about life here. Though this felt less like a diary and more like a notebook for her to write in. She writes in it a bit to start and put it in her bag to get ready for bed.

Right before she lies down, she hears a phone go off. At first, Akira thought it was here, but upon closer hearing, it was from downstairs.

 

Akira walked down stairs with and went to the yellow phone at the edge of the counter. She picks it up only to head a familiar voice.

"Yo,  it's me." the voice says. She takes a minute to realize it was Sakura-san.

"Oh, Sakura-san. hi. Did you forget something here?" she ask him,

"Uh... I closed up shop but forgot to flip the sign to  CLOSED. It's too much of a hassle to go back, so would you mind flipping the sign for me?" He asked.

"Sure no problem. Also,  why did you call me on the public phone?" She asks one more time while checking the door to see the sign.

"I was going to give it to you before leaving, but I had that phone call. I'll give you the number later but only call me if it an emergency nothing else.  Other than that. I'm leaving you in charge of changing the sign to close." he says before hanging up. 

 

Akira headed outside to switch the door sign but stopped after feeling the cold air of the night. Looking up in the sky it was dark with no stars in sight. She remembered back in the country she could see them going for miles. But being in a city with tons of light would cover them up, She hears the crowd of people past the alleyway passing through and heading home it almost made her feel a bit homesick. She was so far from home.

 

Akira shook her head a bit realizing she was standing there awkwardly in front of the sign. She quickly changed it to close and headed back inside to finish changing for bed. As she lied down, she gathered her thoughts about the accident. The schedule would be mixed up, so she quickly looked at her phone for the train line to prepare after she figured it out she exited to the menu. She gasped as she saw the creepy eye app icon again. She quickly deleted it without a second thought and did a quick restart. After a bit of checking, she put it to charge before finally grabbing the cover as sleep took her away.

* * *

 

Akira woke up early knowing the train lines would be a mess and quickly put on her Shujin uniform. Reminding herself to wear black leggings underneath her skirt it was still a bit cold. After confirming she had everything she needs in her bag she headed down.

 

She must've been busy getting dressed because when she went down she noticed Sakura was the with a plate that looked like curry. 

Sojiro saw her, and with a sarcastic tone said "Oh, so you are going to school." She just nodded and got closer to the counter.

"Here, I'll feed you just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in." 

Akira looks down to the curry sure she had weird things for breakfast but never curry it was a lunch or dinner meal.

 

"Curry?" she asks him. “What’s that reaction for? Just eat it." he replies to her, She sits down and decided it was best to eat it. Upon first taste, Akira was surprised it was delicious. And before long she ate finished feeling full and ready for the day. 

He reminds her after she was done that it was time for her to head out. She nods before showing her gratitude. "Thank you for the curry. It was delicious,” she said. He gives her a small smile. Huh, it turns out you do have manners after all. ...Hurry over to school. You'll end up late if you get lost on the way." she nods and picks up her school bag to go.

 

Right before she opens the doors, he asks her to switch the sign to open she nods and leaves.  Heading outside she was right it was still chilly, but there was still some warmth. Akira turns the sign to open before running off to catch her train.

Once on her train she was amazed at how crowded it was. It wasn't usually crowded unless it was on the bus during summer. Above she could see LCD screens telling the news and reports on the accident. Once off she pulls out her phone to get to her next train.

 

After a bit of walking and having to use another line to get to the school After she was finally out of the train station. She shivered a bit due to the crowds and walked out to a street close to the school. According to her phone it was on a few blocks away.

* * *

 

At the shop, Sojiro and one of his customer were having small talk. "Oh man.. Did it say it was going to rain today?" The customer asked Sojiro. "Huh? It's chilly outside?" He asked not noticing today's weather.

"It just started all of a sudden... This is why I hate the early spring." He replies back.

Sojiro looked to side while thinking "That reminds me... Did she take an umbrella...?" He asked out loud to himself. "Hmm, Who're you talking about?" Sojiro turns to the customer "Don't mind me. So, what'll it be?" he asked hoping for the client to ignore his last comment while taking his order.

"One house blend, please.." He requested. Sojiro got to work while preparing the coffee. The news blared on again about the accidents.

 

"There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately. You know, I mean the subway accidents that the news is talking about.... My coworker got caught up in it and is now in the hospital now..." He ended with a small bit of sadness in his tone. "But that aside, it's kinda creepy. The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some of them suffered a nervous breakdown during interrogation." 

Sojiro who was focused on brewing the cup of coffee while listening to his customer gave him the cup. "Huh" he, said to him.

* * *

  
After Akira had stepped out of the station, she noticed it was raining. "I should have brought an umbrella," she thought. 

She stayed there a bit wondering what to do

Looking down at her Smartphone to check the time her eyes widened when she saw the app there again. This was starting to get annoying with it constantly reappearing on here.  This stopped when she heard footsteps next her. She turned around to see another person wearing a hoodie.

 

The person brushed off some of the rain from her coat before pulling down her hoodie. It was another female, she had very light blond hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and she was wearing the same uniforms as her. "Another student?" she thought and stared at her a bit. The girl looked around at the street a bit as if she was waiting on some before realizing she was being stared at. The two stared at each other for bit neither had anything to say before the girl smiled and looked back out.

 

Akira not wanting to seem like she was weird looked back to the street as well she could hear cars racing down the roads to their destination. She spotted a silver car slowing down where the two of them were as window rolled down. A man was in there and looking at the girl. "Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." The girl next to her nods a little "Um, sure. Thank you." she replies walking towards the car. The man looks towards Akira offering a ride. "Do you need a lift too?" he asked her nicely. "No thanks but thank you" she replies back smiling.

 

The man nods and rolls up the window once the girl is in. Before it completely closes she caught a brief second of her looking down sadly. She thought nothing of it as the car moved again to its destination. 

A boy then rushed by maybe he to be picked up by him too? This thought was completely thrown away as he yelled in frustration. "Dammit. Screw that pervy teacher." Akira looked a bit baffled before muttering "...Pervy teacher?" Unknown to her the app picked up on her voice storing the word pervert. The boy turns around realizing he was not alone looking at her,

 

The vulgar boy approaches her "...What do you want? You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" Akira was confused who was this boy and who was was Kamoshida.

“Who is Kamoshida?" she asks him The vulgar boy was confused. "Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." Her mind flashes back for a second to that man. Was he Kamoshida? The vulgar boy looks to the side "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of the castle? Don't you agree?" Akira was even more confused.

  
"The king of a castle?" she asks back "No, I mean..." he stops for a minute to think before realizing something. "...Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?" he asked her.

"You go to Shujin too?" Akira asked hoping to change the subject. "What...? No other high school's got a uniform like this." He replies taking a look at her uniform. "A second year, huh... We're the same grade then. Never seen you before though," He takes a moment to think finally realizing something.

 

"Oh, you a transfer student?" She nods "I start today?” She replies. "Then no wonder you don't know him." He looks towards the street for a second then back at her. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late." She nods and begins walking with him before both get a small headache. The vulgar boy grunts in pain. While Akira feels light headed. "Uuugh, my head hurts...

Dammit... I wanna go home... before walking off and soon after she felt a bit better followed.

* * *

 

Time flashes forward to the present as Akira looks up at Niijima. She takes a minute to make sure she recalled everything so far correctly.

"...There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember, don't you? I assume you knew of the uproar that the public calls "psychotic breakdown incidents."

Akira nods "I heard about them a lot when I entered the city up till that moment, and even afterward there were endless reports on a new one every other day. I mostly just ignored them a bit since there was so many."  Akira answers Sae questions.

 

"You say that like it's none of your business. It was wall over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. I've doubt you stopped ignoring them. On that day... were you still an "ordinary" student?" She asked back." 

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused with the last question.

"...Let me change the question. You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct?" Akira nods.

"An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city. That's what it should've been. What happened around that time? Tell me everything--truthfully." Akira looks down for a second getting ready to explain more as her thoughts go back to that day.

* * *

 

She was walking with that boy knowing he was aware that the direction of the school. Unknown to her the effect of the app started to shape the world she was walking in. She put it away as they approached a turn.  While walking down the alleyway full of puddles from the rain. She heard a splash and turned around to see nothing maybe the rain was messing with her or her nerves of the first day were doing it.

 

Her phone pulsed with the app working. She suddenly heard a yell from the boy and rushed to him. At the end of the alleyway was something she thought she would never see in Tokyo let alone near her school. A giant castle was there with dark magenta clouds above it. "We didn't... come the wrong,  wrong way though." as the boy looked back near the alley "Yeah, this should be right.."  He said looking to the sign that clearly had her school name on it. What's goin' on here...?" he looks towards her. "Guess we'll just have to go and ask." She nods as the two walked into the castle not knowing what would happen in there would be the first step towards becoming the Phantom Thieves.

* * *

  
Akira Diary Entry #1:   
So this is my diary now huh. Well, I guess I better follow Sakura-San orders and write in here. Even though this is less of a diary and more of a notebook since a journal is private.

 

Well, I guess I can be honest here so why not? I already feel a bit homesick the city is a lot different from the country. There so many people, it huge, and to top it all of the traffic is abysmal. So basically the city has too much space and everything people complain about nothing. Though it is nice to be out of that house, my parents fought a lot what happened to help ease that. It feels great to be in my room without constant yelling about divorce, it’s obviously not the best feeling to be able to say I feel safer away from them, however as it stands that is the truth at the moment.

 

Sojiro is nice, to say the least. I can tell he doesn't want me here but he’s still nice to me in his own way. The meeting with the school staff could have been better, and that teacher makes me regret having to transfer here. I get that my status labels me as trouble but could you try to get to know me before acting like that. She is a teacher, isn't she? Maybe I should keep a close eye on her.

 

Then there was that dream the one was the creepy old man and the two little girls their words still echo to me. Ruin, rehabilitation, and trickster. Maybe I was just tired from the trip but what was that about anyway?

 

So far though Tokyo been beautiful though it’s accidents still worry me. Just in the few days, I've been here; there has been a total of three days. They seem to not wanna stop to. There also that creepy app on my phone that keeps coming back no matter how many time I get rid of it. Maybe one of the updates caused it to become a permanent feature, I'll look into it later.

  
For now, I'll head to bed. Hopefully, tomorrow at school will go well. I just need to mentally prepare myself who knows maybe this year will go quickly.  I'll write about my first day tomorrow. Goodnight Diary. ****


	2. Awakening and Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Holy cow I am utterly speechless with how love and support I've gotten over this. Let me first thank all of you guys! From Fanfiction to Archive of Our Own. You guys are amazing and showing love.
> 
> Second; Thank you for your suggestion, ideas, criticism, and more I look into each on of them to try to improve the story. You guys truly help me.
> 
> Finally shipping. As of now, there has been no chosen pairing, but I have put up ones not likely to happen. But before that, I'm saying this now Akira is Bisexual meaning yes she has access to male and females in her search for that special someone. 
> 
> The character not going in as a romantic partner in any way are the following; Sojiro, Iwai, Morgana, The Velvet Twins plus Lavenza, Shinya Oda, Toranosuke Yoshida, and finally Sae Niijima.
> 
> Do not ask about shipping between these listed characters at all. I have my reasons, and all other are available for possible ships. 
> 
> So without any more complications enjoy Chapter 2!

Entering the castle Akira and the rude boy looked around both confused. "Th-That's weird... Where's the school...?" He asked trying to make sense of where they were 

"Is this our school?" Akira asked looking around the castle. It looked mostly like the European ones she saw on TV and the internet.

 

He looks to her and says "It should be... It said "Shujin" on the gate..."  he looked around "What's going on here?”  He looks towards the foyer looking for any key things to recognize, the layout looking alien to him however.

"The sign said this was the school, right?" He asks the girl behind him. 

 

"Definitely. It had said Shijun before we entered," He turns towards her stomping and yelling "Right!? You saw it too!" his yelling had apparently attracted someone as they two looked right with surprise as they hear a noise.

Someone with medieval armor with a sword and shield approached both of them.

 

"Geez, you freaked me out..." They boy sighed in relief while steadying his breath. "Who're you? You a student?" he said while looking at the person. They didn't reply.

"Man, your costume is impressive, is that armor real?" The knight just remained quiet.

 

The rude boy was starting to get a tad angry "C'mon, don't just stand there. Say Somethin'."  As soon as he was done venting. Another knight appeared.

"H-Hey, what's goin' on?" He looked in surprise.

 

Akira was equally confused  "What is even happening right now?" she blurted out on accident. While looking at the two knights.

 

"Dude, I don't know!" he answers her with frustration.  One of the Knights got a bit closer scaring the boy. "This shit's real." 

The other got even closer as the boy backed away.

 

"Calm down! Timeout, man!" He yelled hoping they would back away.

The boy turns to Akira "We gotta run!" he shouts to her while keeping an eye to the Knights.

 

"Got it," she replies readying to sprint away as fast as possible, The two quickly run away from the Knights. This was cut short as more knights appeared blocking their way. "Ugh,  what' with these guys!?" One of the Knight's hit the boy with its shield. The boy fell to the floor due to the impact grunting in pain.

 

"Oww... Y-You're gonna break my bones, dammit!" He yells at the Knights. "The hell you think you're- Aagh!" Another knight immediately hit him.  The rest of them close in on the boy and Akira. 

 

The Knight hit Akira in the back of the head to knock her out. Before she blacked out, she heard the voices of one of them  "Take them away!" She heard them yell before losing her consciousness.

Akira began to wake and heard a voice, "...Hey."  She heard as was bordering both consciousness and unconsciousness. 

"Hey! Wake up!" the voice yelled again. She opened her eyes to see the boy looking at her with concern. Pain shot through her head where she had been hit.

* * *

Akira lifted herself slowly off the wooden bed. She put her hand on her head trying to ease the pain. When it had dulled, she looked around the room. It seemed like a cell in a dungeon like in the fairy tales she read as the kid. Her eyes settled up the boy. He looked at her seeing if he could find any wounds.

 

"You all right?" He asked her while staying close to her with concern. 

 

Akira nods " I'm fine just have a dull pain in my head. What about you?" She asked him with equal concern for the boy next her,

 

The boy nods "Yeah, more or less." He looks around the cell. "Looks like this ain't no dream..."  Frustration fills his words. The frustration finally gets to him. "Ugh, what's going on!? He shouts as he runs to towards cell's door. He yells out hoping someone will hear him.

 

“Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!” The boy waits in hopes of a reply or noise indicating someone was near.  His effort proves to be useless as no one came. "Dammit, where are we?! Is this some kinda TV set...?” He asks he would have continued on before they both heard a bloodcurdling scream from somewhere

 

Quickly the two of them race to the cell door to try to find the source. Akira was internally freaking out looking everywhere in her limited view for the owner of the scream. "Th-The hell was that just now…?” The boy asked equally freaked out.

 

The screams multiplied and Akira back away a bit scared. Whatever what was going on to them was probably something she didn't want to know.  The boy was also freaking out more. Repeating Woah to himself as he tried to understand the situation. 

"You're shittin' me, right...?" He says while looking over to her.

 

The two remained quiet both horrified over what was happening. 

"This is real bad..!" he shouts. Turning around he looks at the rest of the cell.

"Isn't there some way out of here!? He asks freaking out a bit. "C'mon, we gotta do something! Let's check around the cell!" Akira nods and the two quickly investigate.

 

Akira had looked around the cell door, the beds, and the walls. They didn't find anything though the chains on the wall only freaked both them out more. Akira was about to speak to the boy about what to do when they heard someone approaching the cell. "Huh? You hear that? She nods, and they both quickly rushed to the entrance of the cell.

 

The look around for the source of the noise. Both of their eyes locked onto to two guards approaching the cell.  

 

"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is "Unlawful entry.” Thus, you will be sentenced to death." He announced to the two of them.

 

"Say What!?" the boy yelled in surprise.

Akira nodded "Does this seem extreme?" she asked. Her question was answered by a familiar voice.

 

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." The guard backed up letting through a man who was almost entirely naked if not for a Pink jockstrap, red cape, and crown she presumed.  He looked familiar to her.

 

"Huh? Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?" the boy asked in surprise. 

 

"Kamoshida?" The name sounded familiar hadn't he asked her about it earlier? Upon closer inspection, Akira realized it was the same man that offered her a ride earlier. Why did he look like this?

 

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto. He said while glaring at the boy with disgust,

 

"Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned anything at all, huh?" Kamoshida turned to look at her for a second he could see the lust in his eyes, and he looked at her. She shivered in disgust a bit.

 

"And you brought a friend this time... because you can't do anything for yourself. " He said mocking Sakamoto.

 

"This ain't funny, you asshole!" Sakamoto yelled at Kamoshida in anger,

 

"Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, but you also committed the crime of insulting me- the king." He explained in anger before smirking. 

 

"The only punishment for that is death." He looks to the guard before giving his order. "It's time for an execution! Take him out!" He yelled as an order.

 

They both quickly backed away from the cell door. "S-Stop it!" Sakamoto backed away with fear. 

 

Five guards opened the cell door and entered the cell surrounding both her and the boy she now knows as Sakamoto. They were both pushed in a different direction she was pushed toward the walls with the chains and him backed into a corner. 

 

"Goddammit!" Sakamoto yelled. He then ran toward the guard tackling him and knocking him and another guard down. He looked towards Akira "I ain't down for this shit! C'mon we're outta here!" He shouts to her ready to sprint out of the cell. This didn't last as the others swarmed around Sakamoto. The guard hit him with the back of his sword hitting Sakamoto in the stomach hard. He fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain. 

 

"Sakamoto-kun!" Akira yelled while trying to rush to him. She was cut off by a guard blocking her way to Sakamoto. 

 

Sakamoto looks to Akira"Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!" He yells in desperation to her. 

 

"Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are." Kamoshida said to her. 

 

"She ain't a friend." He just replied. Akira was a tad hurt by the comment, but it was true.  C'mon! Hurry up and go!"

 

Akira tried to move her body, but it was stuck to the ground both in fear and desire to save Sakamoto.

 

Kamoshida smirked at Akira not moving. "What’s the matter? Too scared to run away?" Akira said nothing to Kamoshida.

 

"Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time." He turns his glance towards Sakamoto "I'll focus on this one's execution." 

 

Getting closer with Sakamoto backed up more into the corner till there was nowhere to turn. The guard grabbed hm by the arms locking him in place to keep him from moving as Kamoshida walked towards him with a twisted grin. 

"Take this!" Before punching Sakamoto square in the jaw.

 

Akira stood in her corner watching in horror as Sakamoto being beaten by this man. She tried to move, but her body didn't have it. "Damn it move!" she muttered angrily

 

The punches continued in sickening glee. "Lowly Scum!" Kamoshida yelled 

"Useless pest!" He said as Sakamoto fell to the ground pained. Delivering the final insult Kamoshida spit at Sakamoto.

 

A guard picked him up from the ground as Kamoshida continued to mock him "Where'd your energy from earlier go?"  The guard then threw Sakamoto hard to ground. 

"A peasant like you isn't worth beating any further. I'll have you killed right now." He said with sadistic glee.

 

"Stop it!" Akira yelled with hatred laced in her voice. Kamoshida looked back to her.

"What? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am? He said while approaching her getting in her face. Akira glared at the man back refusing to be intimidated. 

 

"That look in your eye irritates me!" He declared before kicking her straight onto the ground. "Hold her there. After the peasant, it's her turn to die." A guard approached Sakamoto and Akira’s fear dissipated into pure anger. "Sakamoto!" she screamed as she tried to rush over to the boy. The guards quickly grabbed her arms to stop her from getting closer locking her in place.Before slamming her into the wall.  She struggled a bit as Kamoshida got closer to Sakamoto.

 

Kamoshida laughed on what she could only describe as absolute glee as he got closer, 

Akira stood there with fear and rage unable to think of a way to save the boy. Was this it? Would it be like last time where despite her efforts, in the end, she would be useless?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice "This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none." A butterfly appeared before eyes it seems to carry the voice. "But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you." The Butterfly fluttered around her before disappearing. 

 

"What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch? A new voice appeared. She looked around the cell for the source. "Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"

 

The image of what happened flashed through her mind. "Absolutely not," she replied to the voice, her fear getting subdued by courage.

 

The guard lifted up Sakamoto ready his sword to cut his head off. Akira struggled against the guard to save him. 

 

"Very well. I have headed your resolve." The voice had replied to her answer before the pain began spreading through  her body. The pain intensified every second as the voice talked. 

 

"Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!" The voice boomed in her head as the pain was reaching its peak.

"Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"

The pain finally erupted as she screamed one last time as it gathered at the base of her soul. 

 

"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!" Akira looks up at Kamoshida with a changed demeanor.

 

"Execute him!" Kamoshida ordered. 

 

"That's enough!" Akira yelled at him. Kamoshida looked back in surprise at her.

 

"What was that?" The guard lets go of Sakamoto as he fell to floor gasping for breath. "I was going to let you live. A girl like you with a body like that is worthy of being a slave. But if you desire to be that much Fine!" Kamoshida signals the guard. The guard hits her with its shield knocking away Akira glasses.

 

She was quickly pushed to the wall while fazed by the pain. When the guard secured her one of them backed away to get ready for the execution. Sakamoto tried to get up to save her. But he was still weak from before. Kamoshida signaled the Knight to execute.

 

The knight raised his sword about to strike Akira. She opened her eyes as the power risen in her. A force pushed away some of the guards as Kamoshida braced himself from the knockback of this force. Akira looked up and felt something on her face. It felt almost like a mask she tried to get it off but felt like it was glued to her skin, She tried to find a way to get it of but then decided the best action to pull it off.

 

Grasping it on the side with all her might she pulled it off. She screamed in agony as she felt like she was ripping off her skin. Blood ran down from her face dripping down to the floor.  Looking up as the blood dripped it shocked Sakamoto her face was completely soaked  in the blood showing only her unnerving creeping smile and her eyes glowing yellow much like Kamoshida.

 

The blood erupted into blue flames as it devoured the blood. The Flames engulfed Akira’s face and soon her whole body. As they heard a cunning laugh. The guards and Kamoshida backed away from her and Sakamoto just watched on surprised.

 

The flames morphed into a figure standing proudly above her. A face appeared in the blue flames as it pulled away from her chain appeared around it. From the fire, a Person appeared wearing a Victorian red suit, with red gloves that extended out like sharpened claws.

On top of the person's head, there was Top hat. It’s face was no more than red patches and had Antenna sticking out. 

 

Akira moved the changes away from her body, and like a puppet on strings, the persona did the same. Upon doing so, it unfurled its wings, and with its force sent the guards flying back against the wall and cell door. Kamoshida looked at the person, no, the monster with fear and ran from it

 

The only one left was Sakamoto, who looked at Akira and the person with fear and surprise. "Wha.. What the...?" He had no idea how to explain it and to top it off upon looking at Akira she stood there with a sly grin.

 

A voice rang out as the creature announced itself. "I am the pillager of Twilight-"Arsene"!" It's wing moved behind Akira as if protecting her.   
  
"What the?" Sakamoto was confused upon looking at Akira she looked entirely different. The look on her face wasn't the natural calm or even bored look he saw a few minutes ago but glee. She stood there smiling and oddly posing it was like she was another person entirely.

 

"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."

 

"Lend me your strength Arsene." confidence boomed in Akira voice.

"Hmph, very well..." Arsene replies with some interest about his Mistress.

 

Kamoshida who had been observing everything finally spoke up again. 

"Who the hell are you?!" Fear was present in his tone a bit. "Guards!" He yelled. The guard immediately got up ready to attack. 

"Start by attacking that one!"`He ordered to them.

 

The guards burst from their armor into what Akira could only describe as a floating  Jack-o-lantern holding a lantern with a witch hat and cape.

 

“You'll learn the true strength of my men!" Kamoshida said with an egotistical grin as he hid behind his forces like a coward.

 

The Jack-o-Lanterns surrounded Akira. Arsene who was behind her gave her instruction as the Pumpkin like guards got ready to attack.

 

"Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power and unleash it!" Akira felt power surge through her body as she called upon Arsene to unleash it unto the first guard. "Eiga!" She shouted as vibrant red, black, and white streaks appeared manifested from Arsene’s power as the dark energy struck like a spear of Akira’s hatred, killing the first guard.

 

The guard retaliated quickly damaging her a by bashing it’s lantern against her but it was only a minor wound. Smiling with glee, she readied herself to attack. 

 

"Swing your blade!" he instructed her. Akira reached to the side of her trenchcoat unsheathing a knife. Dashing quickly in she slashes it deep into the second pumpkin guard leaving a wound as she quickly puts distance between herself and it.

"This power of mines is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content! That all Akira needed to hear. For the first time in a while, she felt she had some control of things, and Akira was damned if she was letting this go!

 

The guard attacks Akira quickly, lunging at her as she anticipates it, dodging it before she finishes it off with another slice of her knife. Akira stood there laughing as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

 

She never felt this way before and it felt powerful, refreshing, even wild. She glanced at the ground noticing some yen and picks it up 

 

Inside her soul, she felt as if Arsene just like her became more powerful. "Mistress I have learned a new skill that might be useful to you. Cleave your enemies to death with my power," Arsene alerted her she nodded.

Sakamoto who was still dumbfounded after what had happened still stood there on the floor trying to get his brain up to speed of what happened.

 

Akira at this time properly looked at her outfit realizing Sakamoto was also looking at that. "Huh, This honestly doesn't look bad I quite like it," Akira thought.

 

"What was that just now?" Sakamoto questions would have continued if not for Kamoshida stepping back in, who at this point was pissed off.

 

"You little bitch!" He said furiously while approaching her. Before he could get any closer, Sakamoto got up and tackled Kamoshida down. Kamoshida grunted in pain as he was knocked to the ground forcing him to release his grip of the cell key. This caught Akira’s eye. Meanwhile, Sakamoto was too busy feeling great about knocking Kamoshida over.

 

"You like that, you son of a bitch!?" He was gloating at him.

 

"Quickly grab the cell key and let’s lock him in here!" She told him while pointing to the Keys. Sakamoto looked down to where she was pointing.

 

"Y-You mean this!?" Akira nodded, and quickly Sakamoto grabbed them off the floor. The two of them ran out of the cell as Sakamoto locked the cell door.

 

"Ok, it’s locked!" Sakamoto said proudly. Kamoshida quickly dashed to the cell banging it surprising them both.

 

"Damn you!"  Kamoshida cursed out. However, He was ignored by the two.

 

"Hey! What was that just now!?" He looked at her clothes again, "And your clothes!" He asked her trying to get some answers

 

Before she could answer her, the costume disappeared leaving Akira in her Shujin uniform.

 

"Whoa it went back to normal!?"  At this point,  Kamoshida was tired of being ignored and banged angrily on the cell bars. 

 

Sakamoto turned around in surprise. "You bastards!" He yelled at them.

 

"God, this's effin' nuts!"  Sakamoto exclaimed. "Akira agreed with him

 

"I agree, this certainly is not how I expected this day to start. I mean a castle, Kamoshida, and Arsene..."  She stops realizing it best it would be better talking about this while finding a way out. 

 

"Anyways. let's scram! you lead the way!" Sakamoto replied to Akira. Akira looked around spotting a cell door in the distance hopefully it was open.

 

She started running towards while Sakamoto threw the keys into the stream. Before rushing to Akira. They leave a pissed off Kamoshida locked in the cell.

 

"Goddamn thieves! After them! Don't let them escape!" He ordered to any guards nearby.

  
  


"Y-You bastards! You think you can get away with doing this to me!?" He shouted furiously to Akira and Sakamoto.

 

"I don't give a shit! I ain't down for any of this!  C'mon let's get outta here!" He urges Akira.

 

The two leave Kamoshida in his cell yelling angrily.  Akira checks the hallways cell door and just like she thought it was locked. She now regretted letting Sakamoto throwing the keys in the stream. Looking around she saw to her left what used to be a bridge the gap wasn't big so a small jump should be able to cross it. "Hey Sakamoto" she calls over her companion. "Huh? 'Sup?"  He answers her.

 

"The cell door locked maybe we can jump across here." she points to the area of the broken bridge.

 

"A bridge. Looks like it's broken though..." Sakamoto says observing the remains of the bridge. It took him a minute for her words to hit him correctly. "Oh, I see the gap not that big so we can jump it right?" Akira nods as she demonstrates by jumping over with ease.

 

"All right! we can keep goin' this way." Sakamoto stated while running ahead.

 

The two kept going until they reached another stream with cages crossing it. Jumping on them Akira carefully started crossing. 

 

"Be careful not to fall," he warns her seeing the water on the cages indicating that they are slippery.

 

Akira continued to walk "I'll be okay don't wor- Woah!" Akira immediately slipped on the slippery cages. Sakamoto rushed into grabbing her before she could fall in the water.

 

"What did I say be careful!" he yelled at her. Akira nods as she tries to regain her balance before climbing off.

 

"Thank you for saving me Sakamoto,” She bowed to him thanking him. Sakamoto blushed and waved it off. "It's alright just be careful. You nearly scared me there. Like I said just be careful." He repeated what he said before. Akira nodded back. The two resumed walking to find an exit to this place

 

"That execution shit… is he serious?" Sakamoto asked as they made their way through the dungeon. 

 

"After what seeing what happened in the cell I'd say yes. Kamoshida looked ready to kill us both." She replied to the question while approaching another cell that led to another area. She gets close and just like she suspected it was locked.

 

"Dammit, it won't open! We need some kind of exit. Is there some other path we can use?" Sakamoto wondered. Akira looked at the cells they had passed and found one open. Going inside she found a small hole big enough for both of them to crawl.

 

"I found our way out let's crawl through here." She explained to Sakamoto.

 

Akira then kneeled down to crawl into the hole. Before she continued she noticed Sakamoto turned his head and was blushing.

 

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, forgetting that she was wearing a skirt.

 

"Your skirt. I think it would be best if you go through first and I'll follow through." He responded still not looking at her.

 

"Alright, I'll tell you when I'm on the other side." She responded and quickly crawled to the other side. "I'm on the other end you can come now." She shouted into the hole for him to hear.

 

She heard shuffling as Sakamoto made it to the other side pausing for a minute telling her his bag got stuck. Akira looked out the cell waiting to see if they could find a way out. She noticed a bridge leading to the other side while glancing out.

 

After Sakamoto had got out of the hole, the two continued toward the bridge. It was lowered so they could cross. 

 

"Is this a drawbridge? Dude, the hell is this place?" He asked looking around.

 

"I honestly don't know Sakamoto. Maybe if we keep going, we will get our answer," she replied to him. "Come on if we stay here long those guards might catch us." he urged him to keep going.

Sakamoto followed her more as the two looked for an exit. Sakamoto had spotted what looked like to be guards and without warning grabbed her to pull her behind a crate.

 

"I saw guards. Sorry, I thought it is best if we hid" He apologized. Akira nods as the two looked out a particular area of the crates. Two guards rushed out heading towards where Kamoshida was.

 

"Over there. They're looking' for us, right? I ain't playin' along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this place!" Akira agreed and pointed to the stairs.

 

"Maybe that's the exit." Akira looked towards the stairwell.  The two get up and run up the staircase. It twists as they progress higher till they see a door. 

 

Gasping and panting for air Sakamoto looks at the door with glee. "I-Is this the exit!? Hey, let's get the hell outta this place!" Sakamoto cried happily. Akira quickly opened the door however to his dismay it was not an exit.

 

"Dude....You gotta be jokin'... This ain't the exit!? What the hell is this place!?" At this point, Akira could tell Sakamoto was getting really frustrated.

 

"Calm down, we need to be level-headed while we try to navigate the exit. It can't be too far if we are ascending upward there gotta be another flight of stair that sends us to the entrances somewhere."  After a few minutes of talking Sakamoto calmed down.

 

"Let's see where this path takes us we can't be far from the entrance" She explains. The two continue on their journey to get out of the dungeon.

 

This floor was different for one the cells weren't empty they look like they had prisoners in them. Sakamoto stopped in his track looking to something. 

 

"H-Hey look" Sakamoto looked towards cage above the streams they looked like the one's they had crossed before only this time they had more prisoners in them.

 

"We actually did hear people screamin'. So we ain't the only ones who got captured!" Sakamoto said with fear. The person in the cage wasn't moving. "Is, uh… is he ok?"Sakamoto said with concern. Looking closely Akira could see him breathing.

 

"He’s asleep it seems he's okay. But we might be like him if we stay here." Akira warns Sakamoto. Moving along they see another bridge.

 

Next to the bridge was a statue of Kamoshida. They couldn't see a way to get the bridge down.

 

"Dammit, the bridge's up! Ain't there some way to lower it!?"  Sakamoto yelled in frustration.

 

"Let's check around, there’s got to be a way."  Akira said trying to calm him down.

 

Heading down she tried to find a way to lower the bridge they came to a dead end.

 

"Another dead end? Dammit! How the hell're we supposed to get outta here!?" Akira was about to calm down Sakamoto again, but then a voice interrupted them both.

 

"...Hey, you there." A voice calls out. Akira and Sakamoto look around for the voice.

 

"Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!" It called out again. They looked to the prison cell next to them. In the cell was... a cat? It was a black and white cat with a huge head like on those chibi characters and had a yellow scarf around its neck.

 

"What is this thing!?" Sakamoto exclaimed while trying to identify what this cat person was.

 

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!" The cat begged to them.

 

"Look, the the key's right there!" The cat points to the wall next to it with the keys on a hook.

 

"We're trying to get the hell out of here! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!" Sakamoto said not trusting the cat.

 

"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!" The cat begged.

Akira who was still amazed at the cat in front of her just replied "A cat?"

 

"I'm NOT a cat! Say that again, and I'll make you regret it!" The cat yells furiously. This alerted some guards nearby as they heard them get closer.

 

"They're catchin' up already!" Sakamoto looked down to his phone in a panic. 

 

"Shit, there’s still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside!?"

 

Akira checked her phone and just as Sakamoto said no service. She looks towards the cat. Maybe this cat could help them.

 

"How the hell do we get out!?" Sakamoto turned to her as he tried to think of a way out

 

"Maybe we should listen to the cat. It looks like the cat knows this place better than us." Akira said looking at the cat.

 

The cat nodded at her suggestion. "You want to know where the exit is? Let me out, and I'll take you there. You don't want to get caught and executed, right?" The cat does it best to appear friendly to them.

 

"Can you really help us escape here?" Akira asked the cat.

 

"I never go back on my word! Especially to a lady!" The cat vows.

 

"This thing sounds like it’s all talk..." Sakamoto still didn't trust the cat.

 

"Sakamoto at this point we don't have any other way out. It knows possibly where to go, and it looks trustworthy. Let’s just trust it this one time." Akira replied to Sakamoto grabbing the key off the hook.

 

The guard got closer to their location. "Are you seriously not Messin' with us!?" Sakamoto asked one last time.

 

"If you don't hurry, they'll catch you." Akira looked at him after the cats warning.

 

"F-Fine..." Sakamoto gives in. Akira quickly unlocks the cell door letting out the cat.

 

"Ahhhh... Freedom taste so great..." The cat blissfully stretches, Sakamoto who is irritated at this point as well as anxious to leave yells at the cat.

 

"Now, where's the exit, you monstercat!?" The cat didn't appreciate being called that.

 

"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!" Akira noted the cat's name. So it was Morgana? Sounds feminine so maybe the cat is a she?

 

The bickering between Sakamoto and Morgana continued.

 

"Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?" Sakamoto threatened Morgana one last time.

 

"A-All right, sheesh! Follow me, and stay quiet!" Morgana warned them before dashing off.

* * *

Outside the Metaverse, in the real Shujin,  a frustrated Kawakami looked at the time noting Akira was late.

"...It's the fourth period already. Sakura-San said that Kurusu-kun left the house this morning. Should I contact the police?"

Kawakami paused for a second to think about this. She shakes her not knowing it wasn't worth it.

"No, that'll just be more of a hassle..." She mutters to herself while sighing. "What did I do to deserve this?" Kawakami said to herself before grabbing her lesson plans for the class.

* * *

 

Back inside the Metaverse, Akira and Sakamoto were following that cat named Morgana. They arrived back to the drawbridge near the statue.

 

"What're you doin'? Sakamoto curiously asked Morgana. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge. " Morgana said in a smart aleck tone. Morgana turns to look at Akira.

 

"You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of the statue, OK?" Morgana moves to give her room to look.

 

Akira approaches the statue looking around the mouth before noticing it was a switch. Pulling on the jaw caused the eyes on the statue to glow, and the Bridge started to lower. 

 

"How were we supposed to know to do that!?" Sakamoto complained.

 

"Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's keep going!" Morgana urged them. The three ran forward hoping to get away from the guard.

 

Unfortunately, they didn't notice the guard and ran straight into it. Sakamoto fell back in fear.

 

"A-Ah! Shit... Shit. It's them!" Sakamoto yells in fear. Akira’s outfit transformed immediately changed back into it’s battle ready form the moment the guard came close.

 

Morgana jumps in front of Sakamoto. "Tch. You amateur! Stay still!" Morgana orders him. Morgana then points to Akira.

 

"Hey, you! You can fight, right? Let's go!" Akira readies herself to call Arsene. As she readies herself, Morgana glows for a brief second.

 

"Come! Zorro!" Morgana shouted as a beam of light appeared, and a Man in a Spanish outfit appeared behind Morgana quickly dashing it cutlass forming a "Z."

 

"Y-You got one of those things too!?" Sakamoto asked in surprise.  The guard burst out of it armor at that moment.

 

"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" Morgana said with pride. The battle had begun.

 

In front of them was another Jack-O-Lantern and a demon looking thing with wings and a rather phallic spike near it nether regions.

 

"Damn Shadows. They've taken up intercept position! It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us! I'll back you up, so fit like your life depends on it! Let's go!" Morgana encouraged and explained to Akira.

 

Akira summoned Arsene and quickly with his strength and memory of Arsene’s hint, Cleaved the Jack-o-lantern. It did some damage, but the shadow was still there before Akira winced feeling a minor pain from within. Did that attack hamper her as well?

 

"Hmph. I knew you were an amateur. This is how you fight!" Morgana summons Zorro to use Garu as a spiraling force of wind to surround the Jack-o-Lantern knocking it down leaving it stunned on the ground.

 

"Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down. Use that opening to strike again! That's the most basic of basics! Remember it well!" Morgana instructed Akira.

 

"Alright, thanks for the advice Morgana!" She thanks the cat. Morgana nods to her

 

“C'mon, let's hurry and get through this!" Morgana immediately continued with an attack using Garu once again but this time killing the Jack-o-Lantern. 

 

The demon shadow attacked Akira head on surprising her. It’s talons scraped the side of her back. "Damn it!" She yelled in pain.

 

Unsheathing her knife, she attacked head on with no remorse. The attacks were too much and killed the demon. More money dropped from the shadows as Akira picked it up wondering where these Shadows were getting it. After confirming no more guards were coming the two relaxed as Sakamoto goes to them.

 

"Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful too." Morgana complemented Akira.

 

"Persona? Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic like?" Sakamoto asked. Morgana nodded at him

 

"Yes, You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off her mask, when she summoned it, right?  Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that..." Morgana was going to continue as Akira costume disappeared again as she was left with her Shujin uniform.

 

"Huh..? She turned back to normal..."Sakamoto was confused.

 

"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet. The transformation shouldn't usually dissolve like that. After all-" Morgana would have continued but was interrupted by Sakamoto.

 

"Rgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!" Sakamoto yelled in irritation. Morgana didn't appreciate being cut off.

 

"Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?" Morgana yells back while jumping in anger.

 

"Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji..." Akira while listening to them bicker noted Sakamoto’s full name was possibly Ryuji Sakamoto.

 

"Actually, there’s no time for me to lecture you! Wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go!" He was going to turn and show them they way before turning back and getting something from its utility belt.

 

"Oh, but before that... take these. Use them carefully, ok?" Morgana gives Akira some medicine. Akira nods thankfully before pocketing them.

 

"Come on, we should hurry. It's not much farther to the exit." Morgana urged them. "Just make sure to check on your injuries, ok?  There still a chance we'll end up fighting in here." Morgana said concerned.

 

"Don't worry I will. I have no intentions of dying in here." she proudly states before moving.

 

Moving forward they see bigger prison cells lining the wall holding people in them. They ran till they reached another bridge with a statue, In front was another prisoner in a cell. 

 

"Hold on a sec!" Ryuji approached the cell with a the prisoner on the floor he was wearing what looked like a sports jersey.  "I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before..." Ryuji tried to think for a bit, but it didn't help.

 

"Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!"  Ryuji continues to try to think but his thoughts are flustered.

 

"Come on, let's go" Morgana urged them to keep going "Hold on, dammit!" Ryuji didn't comply with Morgana. "What is it? We need to go fast!" Morgana said impatiently. "But... who are these guys?" Ryuji asked.

 

"Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!? Besides they're-" Morgana would have continued but they were spotted by guards.

 

"There" One shouted alerting the others. The bridge went down as the guard crossed.

 

"You should've listened to me!" Morgana said while preparing for battle. "Looks like we have to fight, ready for combat Morgana?" Akira grabs her Knife. “I'm glad you stick to your guns." Morgana looked at her proudly.

 

The guard burst from the armor. Revealing a fairy like creature, it didn't really look that threatening to Akira but considering a Jack-o-lantern and demon were in this castle it safe to assume it could hit pretty hard too.

 

Look like it's raring to go too!" The pixie then rushed to attack them. Akira quickly dodged it, The pixie then called upon another one of itself to help battle.

 

"Hey heads up the pixie might be weak to curse moves try attacking them with that!" Morgana suggested.

 

Akira took Morgana’s advice and used Eiha on one of the Pixie’s killing it on the spot. The other Pixie stood there mortified seeing their comrade killed in an instant giving Akira another chance to attack.  Without remorse, Akira uses Eiha killing the other pixie leaving only it yen behind for taking.

 

Akira felt a bit stronger from the battle it seemed these shadows gave her more strength the more she got rid of them. She felt she had more energy to attack and use magic. Transforming back she returned back to her uniform with Morgana bouncing with glee.

 

"All right! Let's get away before more show up!" Morgana said cheerfully ready to move.

 

"Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here!" Ryuji said with concern. Morgana cheer’s turned into irritation fast. 

 

"You really don't get it, do you? Hrgh.... There's no time to explain. Look I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest!" Morgana then sprints off leaving them behind.

 

"Dammit...Fine, I'm coming!" he yells following Morgana. Akira sprints after them both hey soon reach the foyer where the originally were.

 

"The entrance hall is right here! The exit's close...Keep it up!" Morgana urged them.

They rushed across the rest of the entrance hall to the other side. It had two rooms one was opened. And the other closed and possibly locked.

 

"We're here!" Morganna announced. Ryuji signed in relief.

 

"Finally! We're saved!" Ryuji ran to the closed door and like Akira suspected it was locked.

 

"Huh!? It's not openin'! D'you trick us, you jerk!?" Morgana jumped up with anger.

 

"Don't jump to conclusions! Over here!"" Morgana pointed to the other room running into it.

 

"H-Hey, wait up!" The two follow Morgana into the room.  The room looks normal except for a bookcase and a ventilation shaft above.

 

"Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!" Morgana looks at Ryuji likes he's an idiot.

 

"Uh, amateur... This the most basic of basics." Morgana said in disappointment.

 

"It looks like we can use the ventilation shaft," Akira suggested. Morgana jumped up with glee.

 

"That's right! As I thought, you're a natural at this. It leads all the way outside." Ryuji looks up at the shaft.

 

"I see... Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh of!" Ryuji runs up the bookcase and grabs the mesh to pull it off He then falls while doing so revealing the hole for them to escape.

  
  


"Oww... Crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they!?" Ryuji asked concerned before sighing. "Seriously, we're finally gettin outta here!" Ryuji said with glee.

 

"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out. Now, get going." Morgana urged them. "But what about you?" Ryuji asked Morgana.

 

"There's something that I still have to do. We're going our separate ways" Morgana informed them.

 

"Thank you, Morgana,  please stay safe and don't get caught again." Akira thanks Morgana for it service.

 

"Heh, you better be careful too. See ya." He waves goodbye to her. The two jumped through the hole and leave the castle. Morgana watched them and waited for few minutes just in case while talking  quietly.

 

"Those two seem useful. Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgment is right..." Morgana says silently before turning to go through the castle further.

* * *

Ryuji and Akira are transported back to reality as they look around to see the street leading to the school.

 

"Did we make it?" Ryuji asking to check. Akira took out her phone to check. "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back," The metaverse app confirmed their location.

 

"Huh? Returned? Does that mean we got away?" Ryuji asked Akira. "Judging by our location. Probably" Akira replied to Ryuji.

 

"I dunno what to think anymore. What was all that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on!?" Ryuji yelled trying to process everything. His yelling caught the ear of some officers.

 

"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?" A police officer yelled back walking towards them.

 

"Cutting classes, are we?" The officer said disappointed in them.

 

"Huh? No! We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!" Ryuji explained. 

 

Akira just stood there mentally facepalming. As if they would believe them without thinking they were crazy or taking drugs. She was right.

 

"...What? Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs." The cops hold out their hand demanding the twos bag.

 

"Why would you think that!?" Ryuji yelled back offended to which Akira silently rolled her eyes at.

 

The cop looks over to Akira. "Are you his friend?" He asked her.

 

Quickly making up a cover story she replied "Something like that. I found Ryuji passed out after hitting his head against a wall. He must have dreamt it all and mixed up his dream." She replied hoping the police would accept the cover story.

 

The police stared at her as she stood there smiling hoping they would stop staring. The police man sighed and looked at the two. "Then you should go to school. Take him with you," The cop told Akira.

 

Before Ryuji could continue, she grabbed his arm. "Come on Ryuji. Let's go we're already late we wouldn't want to upset these cops even more." She suggested to him while pulling his arm. "But the castle!" he yelled. 

 

"We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. If you spout any more nonsense, I'll contact your school. IS that what you want?" The cop threatened. Akira was on high alert now she was already on probation she didn't need something like this to screw her up and send her to juvie.

 

Ryuji looks at Akira "C'mon say something back me up here." Ryuji pleads to her. Unfortunately for him, Akira who was already in trouble with the law ignored the plea.

 

"Let's get going. Wouldn't want to be in more trouble than we are Ryuji." She says with a grin while pulling his arm more.

 

"Uh, that not what I meant..." Akira ignored him and started pulling him along waving goodbye to the officers.

 

"W-wait a sec" Are you for real!" She nods while giving him a serious stare.

 

"Fine, I'm going.'" Akira lets go of his arm and walk towards the school as Ryuji follows   
  
On the way, Akira ignored Ryuji for a while. Yes, it was cruel but at this moment she was possibly in trouble and if the officer was right late for her school. This would not go well for Akira on her first day

* * *

 

On the other side of Tokyo, the SIU director was talking to himself gathering his thoughts.

"A minister of transport announcing his resignation..." He chuckled a bit before continuing. "Things are going as planned..." He pauses to think some more about the situation.

 

"Sae Niijima...That reminds me. Better to leave it be for now." He stops and looks at the time before realizing he has a meeting to go to.

* * *

Akira and Ryuji arrive at the school. It was like she saw on Sunday it was just a school, not a castle. "Is this for real?" Ryuji asked looking at from every angle to make sure he saw things right.

 

"I'm confident that we came the same way... What's goin' on here?" He asked her. She would have replied but saw the counselor approaching. He did not look happy.

 

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police." Akira blood ran cold. She just stood there obediently not wanting to make the situation worse. Unfortunately, Ryuji did that for her

 

"That damn cop snitched on us after all!"  Ryuji shouted angrily.

 

The counselor noticed Akira her blood ran colder. "It's rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until this time?" He asked with a judgemental voice.

 

Akira was thinking of an answer when Ryuji made the situation worse. "Uhh...a ca- a-castle?" he replied. In Akira mind she was facepalming hard at his response and getting sick of him seriously saying that.

 

"So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" The counselor said with more disappointment.  A new person joins in on the conversation suddenly.

 

"What's this about a "castle"? The familiar voice asked. Man walked up to them it looked like Kamoshida from the castle from earlier.  "Kamoshida!?" Ryuji said in surprise.

 

"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team." He bluntly stated,

 

"Shuddup! It's your fault that-" Ryuji said with anger before being cut off by the counselor.

 

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! There not much leeway left for you, you know?" The counselor scolds Ryuji. "He's the one that provoked me!" Ryuji yells back. Akira could tell Kamoshida made him naturally angry.

 

"Do you really want to be expelled!? The counselor threatened. "In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!" The Counselor demanded.

 

"What!? This is bullshit!" Ryuji anger only rose with the demand.

 

"Come now, I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame" Kamoshida smiles trying to not escalate the situation.

 

The counselor takes Kamoshida word and calms down a bit. "Well, if you say so... Still. You're coming with me. It’s undeniable that you're incredibly late." The counselor tells the two of them.

 

"Fine..." Ryuji gives into the counselor. Kamoshida looks over to Akira. "By the way,...you're that new transfer student, correct? Akira Kurusu..." Akira nods to him. "That's right sir."

 

The counselor and Ryuji start walking into the school.  Ryuji gets close to Kamoshida glaring hatefully at him. It stayed that way for a few second before he began walking again. Kamoshida eyes followed him for a bit until Ryuji entered the school. After Ryuji had returned his eyes turned back to Akira. It took a minute, but he recognized her.

 

"Have we met somewhere?" He asked her. "This morning you offered to take me to school with that girl." she answered honestly knowing using the castle excuse would cause problems.

 

"That's right..I remember now." He said as it dawned on him. "Well, I'll overlook this just for today. I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble, and you'll be expelled, understand?" He lectured her. "Thank you, sir, and yes sir. I promise this won't happen again." She replied obediently to him.

 

"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami tired of waiting." He suggests as he turns to the door. He looks back to her one last time and smiles to her.

 

"Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life." He says seemingly kind. "Thank you, sir." She replies back. The two enter the school.

* * *

  
Time flashed forward as Akira stopped as Sae asked her to stop recalling for a minute.

 

"The school turned into an old castle? A talking cat? Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around" Sae said in a condescending tone. She looks down to check the time on her watch. Despite these ludicrous things Akira has told her she was somewhat intrigued.

"I'm going to have you continue the story. The one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist. Moving the calling card revealed a picture of KAmoshida to her. For a brief moment, Sae saw hatred in Akira eyes, She continued on while observing Akira demeanor.

 

"...An alumnus from Sujin Academy-the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from.. indulging his desire. He confessed to it all.” She paused while withholding some of her repulsed reaction before straightening herself out. "But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?" She questioned Akira.

 

Akira remained quiet trying to collect her thought and trying to remember all she got was that she hated this man the rest of her memories were still a bit blurry.

 

“I don't want to say." Akira told Sae. In truth, she just trying to remember as well… getting a weird feeling that she didn’t want to. Sae didn't like Akira’s answer and slammed her hands on the desk in anger.

 

"That's Unacceptable! Try and recall it once again!" She demanded to Akira.

 

Akira went quiet for a second and continued on with what she knew so far as her memories were slowly being revealed to her.   


* * *

Akira entered the building mentally preparing herself. She knew she wouldn't be readily welcomed. Did they know what happened? About her criminal record? What would they think about her?  She thought about this and shook her head. It didn't matter to her what they thought all she had to do was act obediently and nice. Maybe she would make a friend this way, or they would change their opinion of her.

Pushing open the door she walked in. Some of the students stopped and saw her. It remained quiet for a second before they started whispering to each other.

 

She ignored them and mentally told herself she needed to go to the faculty office. Along the way up to the first flight of stair she heard them talking.

 

"It’s a girl? I thought it was going to be a boy?!" One said in surprise. "It doesn't matter regardless of the gender I bet she’s still dangerous… maybe even more so!" Another responded.

 

She stopped realizing she had no idea where the faculty. Looking back she saw a teacher near the entrance. Maybe he could help her. Approaching the teacher, he noticed her and just like the students he was just as unwelcoming.

 

"So you're that problem transfer student. Late on the first day, too. You like causing trouble for the school?" He asked her with a harsh tone.

 

"No sir," She said coldly. The teacher didn't like her attitude with that response.

 

"What's with that attitude!? Show some respect!" He yelled causing the student body to look at them.

 

Akira just wanted this conversation to end feeling endangered.  "Yes sir" She replied looking down a bit.

 

"Do you even want to be reformed? I bet this a good sign of what you'll be like here," He continues to yell at her. She takes the insults before interrupting him.

 

"E-excuse me, sir. I don't mean to interrupt you but do you know where the faculty office is?" She asked with a quiet voice, feeling any power she had previously gained slowly fade and start feeling powerless.

 

He looks at her for a second before replying "Second floor, You will want to take the stairs up." he instructed to her before turning and ignoring her.

 

Akira turns to walk, and the comments grow more spiteful. Ignoring them her face remained cold. But inside she wanted this day to end. More and more this day was becoming disastrous and she hated it. 

 

Some talking about how she was seen with Ryuji and other saying that she would attack them and that Kamoshida would protect them. Eventually, she found the faculty office. IT seems now the entire school realized she was female causing the rumors turn even worse.

 

Before she could hear any more, she entered the faculty office to find Kawakami looking at her. “Here we go again get on with the scolding" she told herself, mentally preparing for Kawakami’s lecture.

 

She sighs a bit "Unbelievable. Being over half a day late on your first day? Can you explain yourself? She asked hoping for an explanation.

 

"My train was late Ma'am." she replied looking with a cold stare not willing to make Ryuji’s mistake.

 

"It's lunchtime you know? You would've gotten here sooner if you had walked from your place. It's true the train schedules have been a mess due to the accident, but you're still way too late." Kawakami lectured her, and it didn't stop as if she was taking her frustration out on Akira.

 

"Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday, More importantly... I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-Kun?" Akira had tuned her out a bit but picked up her comment about Ryuji.

 

" “That” Sakamoto"? She asked Kawakami. Kawakami shook her head.

 

"Don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time track and field though..." Kawakami answered her. That the second time Akira heard about Ryuji being an athlete. Did something happen to him, she wondered?

 

"Anyway. The break is almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me." Kawakami tells her as she gets up to lead Akira to the classroom.

 

Walking down the hallway, the gossiping resumed as she passed by students.`They approached the classroom as Kawakami stops for second looking at Akira.

 

"By the way, when you introduce yourself. Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, OK? Do not say anything unnecessary." She tells Akira and then walks towards the classroom. Akira followed while looking back as two girls talk about her.

 

"...You think that's her?" the first girls ask. "Huh? The one from rumors...?" By then Akira tuned them out  as another baseless rumor.

 

After a few minutes, the classroom is filled with students. As soon as they see Akira in from the rumors started again. At this point, the news went from emotional breaking to annoying. Did they not have any courage to actually talk to her. She stood there with the same cold stare which didn't help her much.

 

"Being super late on her first day? She really is insane..." one student whispered. "She looks normal though..." another whispered back. The student looked at her some had fear in their eyes. "But she might slug us if we look her in the eye..." Another replied.

 

"Settle down." Kawakami said as she tried to control the whispers and chatter. "..Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student; Akira Kurusu. Today we... had her attend from the afternoon on since she wasn't feeling well." Kawakami said making an excuse for Akira.

 

Turning to Akira she looks at her. "All right, please say something to the class." Kawakami urged her.

 

Akira looks at the class as she turns her cold stare into an inviting smile. This was her chance to prove the rumors were wrong with kindness. She bowed then spoke.

 

"Hello I'm Akira Kurusu, It's nice to meet you all I hope you all get along!"" She said with positive energy. This didn't help as she thought it would.

 

"She seems quiet… but I bet when she loses it..." One girl started. "I mean, she was arrested for assault, right?"

 

Another replied the class didn't seem to take to her kind introduction and the rumors started once more for a second.

 

"...Uh, so. Your seat will be… Hmm..." Kawakami tried to stop the chatter as she sought to find an open seat. Pointing towards the window, she points to an empty seat.

 

"Over there. That one that's open. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with her for today?" The students in that groan in the suggestion.

 

"This sucks." One says in response. Akira eyes catch a blue haired boy looking guilty. Why would he be guilty did he do something earlier she wondered. Either way, Akira walks over to the open seat passing by the girl from this morning.

 

"...Lies." she quietly said as Akira moved her. Akira stops near her desk. 

 

"You're that girl..." she plainly says while recalling this morning. The girl looks back at her with an angry stare. As others take hold of this and begin gossiping again. Akira takes her seat setting her bag down listening to the gossip.

 

Some were wondering how Akira knew her. Other were interested in how and odd one wondered if she was going to hit on the girl. That one was strangely different to her.

 

Kawakami silenced the gossip with announcements.

"Oh, right! The volleyball rally is in two days. Everyone just changed classes so make sure you use that time to get to know each other," Kawakami suggested to her students. After she was sure, no one was going to start talking she turned to the chalkboard.

 

"Well then, let's get started. Who's on duty today?"  The blue haired boy got up and asked the room to rise. Afterward, she began to write on the board. Akira’s first day then dissolved into hell as students were either looking at her or she tried to ignore the rumors.

* * *

The final bell sounded as Akira grabbed her bag to leave. As she left the room he vision blurred as she saw the school look like the castle.  Kawakami saw her holding her head in pain.

 

"Hm? What's wrong?" she asked with some concern. "Is this a school?" she asked trying to get the pain away, Kawakami sighs at Akira response.

 

"Are you sure you're Ok? Also… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them." She says in a tired tone.

 

Akira just assumed they heard it from a teacher had loose lips, choosing to try and place faith in someone in this school despite obviously not being welcomed.

 

"I can't even catch a break...Why do I have to deal with this?" she whines Akira irritation immediately for the teacher from before flares up.

 

"You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-San sounded pretty angry." Kawakami suggested to her.

 

Oh, great Akira thought now she had to deal with her angry caretaker. Could this day get any worse?

 

"Oh and about Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved-" Kawakami was about to continue as Ryuji walked up.

 

"Speak of the devil... What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting class today." She said bluntly. 

 

"Ugh.... It was nothin'." Ryuji replied to her.

 

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either.." She noted looking at his hair.

 

With no emotion in his voice, Ryuji replied "Sorry 'bout that." before walking away from her stopping in front of Akira whispering to her "I'll be waitin' on the rooftop." Before leaving. Kawakami turned her attention back to Aira.

 

"See, That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?" She questioned Akira. "Yes Ma'am" She replied then Kawakami walks off to possibly leave for the day.   
  


  
Fate seemed to really hate Akira today. Right before she could properly think about what Ryuji said she saw Kamoshida and the principle come up the stairway talking.

 

"Why did you allow student like her to transfer here? She's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, It'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school." Kamoshida voices his concerns to the principal.

 

"Now, don't be like that... This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well. " the principal explains hoping to make this school famous by the sounds of it.

 

"...Your troubles never seem to end, do they Principal Kobayakawa?" Kamoshida sighs before smiling "Alright, I understand I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me."  Kamoshida states proudly.

The two of them go their separate way leaving Akira the chance to thoroughly think. At this rate she would be yelled at either way, so she heads to the rooftop while asking a few students how.  She also gets told the roof is off limits and usually locked.

 

Upon checking herself, the door was open and a sign telling students to stay out was on the door. She opens the door to see Ryuji sitting on a chair next to table enjoying the fresh air. She approaches him. 

 

"There you are. Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like "Don't get involved with him" huh?" Ryuji asked her. Akira nodded.

 

"She told me you were trouble. Though you don't seem like it," she replied to Ryuji.

 

"Heh, we're pretty much in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gusty." Akira sighs.

 

"I didn't expect what happened to reach this quickly" Ryuji watched her as she walked to sit on the desk. Akira looked on. He looked at her with concern, he could tell the rumors were getting to her. He decided to quickly change the subject.

 

"What, was all that happened?  You know, how we almost got killed at a castle… It wasn't a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah? Ryuji questions Akira "Yep, I remember it as clear as day," Akira replied back.

 

"Well, just 'cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though..." Ryuji leans back into his chair thinking before continuing.

 

“I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah... Thanks, Akira.” Ryuji thanked her.

 

Akira smiled it was first in a long while. "It was no problem you would have done the same heck you tried to while in there." She said cheerfully.

 

"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there... You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him." Ryuji explains.

 

"Kamoshida... You mean that guy from earlier? Also what rumors?" She asked Ryuji.

 

"Yep, that's the one. That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that." Ryuji explains to her.

 

"...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..." The two remained quiet for a bit. Akira was also curious about the castle not only that the power from earlier and Arsene. 

 

"Ugh, forget it. Must've all been a dream! it has to be! Sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say." Ryuji pauses while looking at Akira before smiling.

 

"You know we might be pretty similar. I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as "troublemakers. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto." He introduced himself.

 

"Akira Kurusu. Most people at least in my old town called me Aki for short." she introduced back.

 

"I'll come talk if I see you around. Don't ignore me, all right?" Akira nods she feels like she might form a bond with Ryuji. Hopefully so even if he was a troublemaker he didn't seem bad.

 

"See ya," He says leaving to head home. Akira was left on the roof alone she decided to head back to Leblanc knowing she would receive a scolding from Sojiro. Despite that, she felt the day got a bit better personally.

She left school and head home after that.

* * *

She arrived at Leblanc preparing herself for his scolding as she opened the door.

 

As soon as he walked through the door, Sojiro turned to face her. His face did not look happy in the slightest.

 

"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It's only your first day, and you're already showing up hours late?" Sojiro scolded her with disappointment in his voice.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir." she says with her her head down a bit.

 

"And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning." Sojiro glared at her for a few minutes before sighing

 

"Look just behave yourself. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?" Sojiro asked her with seriousness.

 

"I do." she replied back to look as obedient as she could to lessen the scolding.

 

"Ok then." He replied back. At that moment, his cell phone rang, and he quickly answered it as if knowing who was calling. The genuine grin returned.

 

He talked to the person on the other line for a bit before looking to Akira. he covered his phone for  a second to speak to her.

 

"Hey what're you standing around for? go hurry up to bed." He ordered her. He quickly returned to his phone call as Akira walked to get to her room upstairs.  She stopped when she heard Sojiro voice address her.

 

"Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, Ok?" Sojiro reminded her. She nodded and continued up leaving Sojiro talking to the other person on the line.

 

After being in peace and quiet, she sat on her bed processing everything that happened. She grabbed her journal to record everything even as nonsensical as it sounded she write everything even her frustrations. Her first day had been a disaster the only good thing was possibly becoming friends with Ryuji Sakamoto.

 

After locking the shop and turning off the light, she changed into her Pajamas and sat on the bed. Tucking under her cover, she cried a bit before falling asleep. It was only the first day she thought. Maybe it could get better. One day won't mean everything will be bad right? She thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

The sound of chains rattling woke her up. It seems she had been brought back into the Velvet Room. Getting up she was immediately was yelled at by Caroline.

 

"...About time you've come to." Caroline said impatiently

 

"on you feet, inmate!" Caroline banged against Akira cell as she walked to the cell door.

 

"Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Justine ordered her.

 

Akira looks towards Igor. "First off, let us celebrate our reunion." He said with a bit glee. He then noticed something different about her.

 

"Oh? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin." Igor said with joy in his voice

 

"You mean Arsene, and what rehabilitation?" Akira asked curiously. 

 

"There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a "mask", an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters." Igor explains to Akira.

"I have high expectation for you."  He said with a creepy grin.

 

"What do you mean," Akira asked again hoping she would get answers.

 

"there is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. By the by... have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.

 

Akira was starting to get a bit tired of Igor dancing around the question. It didn't help that every time he talked he added, even more questions to the fire for her.

 

"Metaverse Navigator?" she asked hoping he would at least answer this.

 

"I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief," He explained to her. Not the answer she was hoping for, and it didn't help that this was followed up by Caroline yelling at her more.

 

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care of using it, inmate!" Justine joined in the "encouragement" circle.

 

"Devote yourself to your training so you may become an excellent thief," Caroline says to her.

 

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow  as a most excellent thief.

 

The alarm rang signaling the end of their time soon. Akira stood there with barely any answers. 

 

"Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have..." Caroline ordered as Akira finally gave into the sweet dreams of sleep. The day was over it was an emotional day all she could wish was for the next day to be better for her.

* * *

  
Akira Journal  #2:   
  


I think I've said it enough times but today was a disaster. Interesting but a disaster all the same.

 

At first, everything was going smoothly until that castle. Going inside was the worst decision of my life right now, but I gained a power and the ability to call Arsene. Afterward, we met a talking cat named Morgana who after a while I finally figured out was male after thinking he was female… At least I hope so.

 

We managed to get out and that was when the real disaster began, ironic how that works. I was late for school and scolded multiple times in almost all the same damn ways. I could accept those but then the rumors. Everywhere I went I heard someone talking behind my back. 

 

People commonly say high school is when you have the best time of your life. Personally, I would love to meet the person who said that and point to the things I faced today and give them a good punch. I could block out most but hearing them go from me killing to people to possibly being a slut because they found out my true gender makes me regret ever going to high school. Not only that almost everyone in this school seemed so full of themselves and worried about reputation like it was more important than what it was actually worth.

 

The only good thing was Ryuji. He was honestly the nicest to me despite his moment of not so bright moments. He seemed all right. He’s not the smartests, and… he did cause some issues, but otherwise he’s pretty decent. I am curious though what happened to him it seemed he used to be an athlete and now he a delinquent, It doesn’t seem that way from what I’ve seen so far.

 

After getting home and being scolded by Sojiro, I'm lying here wondering if this is just a sign of things to come. Maybe it can change , or maybe I'll have to deal with this the whole year. Hopeful just hopefully it the first one.... In the end I have to hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is Mizuki. As you may have noticed we have used lines from the games. I'm saying this now. That is slowly going away. 
> 
> We will have important story momentd that will require, in game word for word dialogue. But from now on we will be try to make our own dialogue while keeping in character. I know it's a complaint and I plan to fix it. I hope you guys like the changes!


	3. School life and Ryuji Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: First we are so sorry this chapter is around three months late. But we later decided to try to edit the chapter as fast as we can resulting in two separate versions of chapter 3. We will be posting both. This one was written by the regular team. The second will edited by her brother.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, Warning this chapter has some disturbing imagery. You have been warned!

Tuesday 4/12)  
Akira eyes fluttered open as a new day began. She looked around her room before grabbing her phone checking the time. She still had two hours before her train would arrive to take her to Shujin. She got up to get ready she was already on thin ice after yesterday. Her mind now fully conscious thought back to that dream.  
  
"I had another strange dream...Fate...and Awakening?" She muttered to herself. Akira thought about all that happened yesterday. "Was it all a dream maybe I blacked out from the nervousness. She shook her head and got up she didn't have time to ponder it was best to spend her time getting ready. Grabbing her uniform, she went to the bathroom to quickly change into it before Sojiro arrived,  
  
Akira finished up getting ready and quickly grabbed her bag to leave. On her way down she saw Sojiro enter. She looked down not to meet his eyes she was sure he was still mad after yesterday's little incident.  
  
"Change the sign to open the way out" Sojiro only told her before going to prepare for today's customers. "Also don't forget to grab an umbrella it is raining outside" Sojiro gave her a heads up. Akira noticed there wasn't as much anger in his voice like she thought there would be. Then again maybe that was best right now, needing some levity after the insane day she had just survived. She followed his advice and ran upstairs to grab her umbrella before waving goodbye to Sojiro. Walking out she switched the sign to open before getting out her umbrella to walk in the rain. "I'm off. See you later." Akira says quietly in response as leaves for school.  
  
Once on the train, Akira listened in on conversations between the people crowding her. People were still talking about the train incident that occurred two days ago. She only watched the news a bit about the event from her phone. People keep bringing up the mental shutdowns. She remembered hearing about them back in her hometown when her classmates would bring them up.  
  
But to listen to the people of Tokyo talking about it with genuine concern was a different experience and a tad heartbreaking compared to how her town would brush it off. In most cases, they were involved with the farmers and the market especially since Inaba was recovering from the fog incident.  
  
From what she heard and even watched murders happened that caused the town to panic. As well as put more resources into catching the killer than worrying about the farmers who complained the fog and endless rains would ruin their crops it overall caused them to rely on other farming towns nearby.  
  
The talking continued as they discussed that the news, it also didn't help it seemed like Tokyo was a very depressed city than what she previously heard. The train finally reached her stop as the doors opened and people flooded out to another train for Shujin.  
  
She noticed on her way outside the train station two Shujin students gossiping. She wanted to leave them to be like she did her previous school but she still had a bit of time left. The two were complaining about being possibly late. It then switched to them talking about how Ryuji got into another fight as well as the false rumors about her.  
  
She walked away ignoring the rumor because she knew the pain would dull especially with so many she bound not to feel anything about them eventually. Akira was more curious about the part about how Ryuji got into another fight. Did he truly get into many fights or was it another baseless rumor?  
  
She would have pondered over it more if her phone didn't vibrate as a reminder school was starting soon. She walked past the students to race into the school building and get to her class. After yesterday's events, she could not afford to miss classes again or else the consequences would be dire.  
  
Closing her umbrella, she covered it up and entered the school. Immediately as she walked in all eyes were on her. Walking silently she saw some students' whispering to each other. When she accidentally got too close to another student, they backed away in fear. What had been shared and what rumors were circulating to cause this much fear? She heard the first bell ring as a warning for students to get to class. She and the other students rushed to their respective homerooms to start the day.  
  
Once inside students found their seats soon after a teacher entered the classroom the room went silent for a few seconds the talk of rumors and just general conversation felt like heaven to Akira. The teacher introduced himself as their social studies teacher.  
  
He went on about what they would be learning and of course making an observation about his students.  
  
Akira listened to the teacher ramblings as her mind wandered to that dream. It hadn't left her thoughts until this morning. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard herself be called on.  
  
"Yes Mr. Ushimaru?" she replied turning her attention to the teacher entirely.  
  
"The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts, A soul is composed of appetite, spirit, and what else?" he asked with a smirk hoping she would show how much a delinquent she was, Akira took this as a challenge to prove this wrong.  
  
Akira thought for a second she remembered this was something she learned last year. Right before they went onto final exams, they were taught by Greek philosophers.  
  
It isn't guts, and she was sure it isn't love that was a different part from another philosopher. That only left one answer.  
  
"I believe it was Logic sir" she replied still keeping a shy demeanor. For a second she saw a frown and smiled a bit inside. Even if she couldn't change the rumors, she could prove them wrong.  
  
"Correct." He said while doing a little clap.  
"So you knew that, huh?" he replied.  
  
"Of course I do I might be a delinquent to you guys, but that doesn't mean I neglect my studies," She said to herself in her head. Admittingly she wanted wished she had the courage to say it out loud. However, she lacked the courage to do so.  
  
The class went on as normal as he explained further. Akira listened intently while feeling like she was being watched. She turns to the side to see Ann stare at her for a moment before turning forward. The rest of the class went on as usual after that.

* * *

Exiting the classrooms, she sees Ann talking to Kamoshida. Akira quickly hides near the classroom entrance and listens in.  
  
At first, the two exchange greetings and him offering Ann a ride home. The mention of accidents was brought up. She was starting to regret coming here with the mention of it happening so frequently.  
  
Ann politely declines due to a photo shoot. Was she a model? Her fashion sense seemed to point to that, and Akira had heard of high school student doing so. While she was saying that Akira noticed Ann looked uncomfortable near him.  
  
Kamoshida who was still cheerful warned her not to work too hard. Was this the same man from the castle? She kept listening until Kamoshida mentioned she was sick with something.  
  
Huh, maybe that explained her mood. She knew many students back in her old school sick or not came in. It was rainy so perhaps a Cold?  
  
Nope upon hearing Appendicitis, she was baffled. That required surgery to remove the Appendix, did Kamoshida buy that? If she did have it, why was she here and not a hospital?  
  
According to Ann, she was too busy. Akira found that baffling it was one thing to work through a cold or even mild fever she had seen her classmates do that time to time and to be fair those were not bad. But the constant pain was another thing. Something had to be going on that would cause her to lie.  
  
It was evident upon listening in on this situation something wasn't adding up. Akira's curiosity was now peaked as she listened in.  
  
The two talked more, and Kamoshida mentioned keeping her friend at practice. Nothing special since it was sports something that most students stayed behind especially when tournaments were nearby.  
  
"Oh, and be careful around that transfer student. She's got a criminal record, after all. " Akira heard him say as she mentally sighed knowing that no one would give her a break even if it seemed like they would.  
  
Ann merely thanked him for his worry. She then apologized so she could leave for the day.  
  
Kamoshida's friendly demeanor changed as he scowled watching Ann leave. She watched him leave before coming out of her hiding spot. With nothing left to do she decided to leave hoping just to reach Leblanc and end today.

* * *

Akira exited the school doors as she was exiting the school gates she ignored the other student obviously talking about things that didn't interest herself.  
  
She was suddenly caught off guard when Ryuji greeted her.  
  
"Yo," he chirped.  
  
"Huh!?" she exclaimed surprised and looked towards Ryuji who was smiling and waiting for her.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" She asked with some surprise narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
Ryuji's eyes widen as he shakes his head no. "What no?! I was just waiting for you!" Trying to deny the claim while Akira looks at him with a small scowl.  
  
"So why were you waiting for me? Akira asked trying to jump right to the point.  
  
"I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday." he answers her quickly.  
  
"You mean the one with the talking cat?" she asked him wondering where this was going.  
  
Ryuji nods "I tried telling myself it was all just a dream... but I couldn't do it." he continued  
  
"I can't act as nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all." said in frustration.  
  
Akira saw him shaking in anger./ She had heard rumors about Kamoshida and Ryuji though they were brief.  
  
Ryuji looks up and smiles at Akira. "And y'know. You're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?" he asks her while grinning friendly to her.  
  
Akira pauses for a second to think. It had been bugging her a bit about the castle and all that she saw in the hallway with Anne only pushed it further. Plus Ryuji had helped her out and minus a few things that happened was a good man.  
  
"alright deal. But if nothing else happens we drop this." She replied.  
  
Ryuji nods happily "Right then. Let's retrace our steps from yesterday."  
  
He started to turn to walk toward where they first met.  
  
As Akira followed a thought popped into her head Was this worth it especially with her record. She just shook off the thought remembering she would only do this for a bit. If no results came from it, she could simply walk away and forget it happened.  
  
Upon reaching the area, they first met they looked around. Ryuji looked towards the direction of the school thinking he could see the castle. But it wasn't there just the lovely blue sky and some taller building.  
  
"When'd they build something like a castle though?" Akira attention went back to Ryuji.  
  
Ignoring his rambling about not seeing the castle. Akira tried to remember what occurred that day. She knew the phone acted up a bit but nothing more they just walked to school as usual. Did the phone have something to do with it?  
  
"Let's walk back like we did before maybe it could help," Akira suggested.  
  
Ryuji nods as they head back retracing their steps entirely. The walk up to the school to find it the same. There was no castle.  
  
Ryuji was confused, and Akira tried to think deeper into what triggered the castle.  
  
"There wasn't anything out of place along the way right? I don't see the castle either..." Ryuji was trying to comprehend what they had to do.  
  
"We must've made a wrong turn somewhere." he told her.  
  
"No, we went the exact way," Akira said while grabbing her phone. She went to check the time. She didn't want Sojiro to be mad again. Upon unlocking the phone, she saw the creepy app.  
  
She remembered about what was said in the velvet room. What did they call this thing again? While Akira was thinking she didn't notice Ryuji looking at her phone, he saw the app and his eyes widen. Quickly he grabs her phone.  
  
"Hey give that back!'" Akira yells immediately trying to grab her cell back.  
  
She jumps up as Ryuji raises his arms up to check the app. Damn her smaller height she couldn't get her app.  
  
"Relax I'll give it back I'm just looking at this app," he says reassuring he will give it back. He pushes the Eye icon as Akira still tries to get her phone back. She then heard a female voice repeat words.  
  
"Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert...Castle." The app said. They both looked shocked. Ryuji lowered his arm showing the phone and the app.  
  
"Beginning navigation." The app said  
  
"There we go!" Ryuji shouted very excitedly they finally got somewhere.  
  
Akira ignored Ryuji as the world for a moment turned darker.  
  
"Hey, what're you-" He was going to finish asking her as she looked up and saw what Akira was looking at.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked looking confused the world looked as it had a purple tint.  
  
The world twisted as it distorted itself and the school turned into the infamous castle they had barely escaped from. Along with the distortion, Akira's clothes transformed once more to protect their host.  
  


* * *

"We made it back..." Ryuji mutters as he looks around to verify this was the castle.  
  
"This means what happened yesterday was for real too..." He said turning his head towards Akira. Immediately he noticed her uniform had changed into the Trench Coat outfit from before.  
  
"Yeargh! Those clothes!" He yells. She quickly looks down seeing her clothes had indeed changed. She had to admit despite how they made her seem like a thief they were extremely comfortable.  
  
She noticed Ryuji was still staring at her. "Guess we can confirm we are at our destination." She looked around the area hoping to see the little Cat from before. Ryuji continued to stare at her outfit.  
  
"Whats with the outfit!?" he finally shouts to her.  
  
"Why is it a problem?" she asks him noticing a small blush.  
  
"What no?!" he shouted while quickly looking away,  
  
Ryuji immediately tries to steer the conversation away from her outfit.  
  
"This makes no effn' sense at all..." Ryuji muttered and would have continued if not for a certain cats voice.  
  
"Hey!" The voice yelled as they see Morgana running towards them with an angry glare.  
  
"Stop making a commotion," Morgana said quietly while glaring at Ryuji.  
  
Ryuji looked down at the cat with surprise  
  
"Ah...You!?" he said with a bit more quietness to his voice.  
  
Morgana raises one of his paws pointing to the castle. "The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be." Morgana crossed his paws while impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
"To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape." He said while shaking his head.  
  
"What is this place? Is it the school? Ryuji looked down asking Morgana.  
  
Morgana nodded "That's right." He said quietly.  
  
"But it's a castle!" Ryuji yelled ignoring Morgana boy- err cat signals to stay quiet.  
  
"The castle IS the school" Morgana explained. Before Ryuji could say anything else, he continued. "But only to this castle's ruler." Morgana finishes.  
  
"So if I'm correct it what he sees himself at the school that fuels this place?" Akira asks catching on to what Morgana was saying.  
  
Morgana focuses his eyes on the female thief and nods. "Heh, you catch on fast. It's good to know someone actually remembers this, I think you called him Kamoshida?  
  
Akira nods and waits for Morgana to go on.  
  
"You are correct this is how his distorted heart views the school." Confirming Akira words.  
  
"Kamoshida... Distorted?" Ryuji looked confused.  
  
"Explain it in a way that makes sense!" Ryuji then demanded.  
  
She heard the two bicker until a blood-curdling scream echoed through the Castle grounds.  
  
Akira and Ryuji looked towards the castle.  
  
"What was that!?" Ryuji yelled in surprise and fear.  
  
"It Must be the slaves captive here," Morgana says identifying the screams.  
  
"For real!?" Ryuji Exclaimed. They hear another scream from inside. Ryuji started freaking out a bit. "Oh, shit. It's for real!"  
  
After a bit of them calming down, Ryuji explained to Morgana why they were back  
  
Morana explained what was possibly going on in the castle. It seemed Kamoshida liked "training" the slaves. This genuinely scared Ryuji and Akira. She got sickened by thoughts of what he was "training" them to do.  
  
Morgana then scolded both of them for coming back after yesterday. However, the words were lost on Ryuji looking at the castle with hatred seeping in his eyes.  
  
"Ryuji...?" Morgana looked at the blond with concern.  
  
"This is Bullshit!" he yelled out in pure anger.  
  
He recklessly tackled the door with his anger,  
  
Upon doing so, Ryuji yelled out threats to Kamoshida. Morgana had enough of this and decided to step in.  
  
"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know?" Morgana said trying to stop Ryuji anger from attracting the guards. Akira held him back deciding to step in herself.  
  
"Ryuji, stop! I'm not happy either, but we need to think rationally!" Akira scolded as she got taken back by how blunt she got. Ryuchi got shocked as well before apologizing to both of them.  
  
"...Better? Good, but still, it seems you have your reasons," Morgana says honestly back.  
  
Ryuji turned to the cat.  
  
"Hey, Monamona!" Morgana looked at Ryuji it seemed he didn't like that name.  
  
"It's Morgana!" The cat corrects him.  
  
Ignoring the cat, he continues "Do you know where those voices are coming' from?  
  
Morgana looks a bit surprised "You want me to take you to them?" Morgana asks them. Looking at the two Morgana take a moment to think.  
  
"Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if she comes with us." Morgana points to Akira.  
  
"May I ask why? I mean I will I'm just curious?" Akira asks Morgana,  
  
Ignoring Ryuji's silence, Morgana answers her.  
  
"I just want to get a better look at your powers," Morgana replies.  
  
"Even if I didn't agree. I bet this guy will go on even if he has to do it alone. I don't think you would leave him here." Morgana says blatantly.  
  
Akira takes a moment to think but ultimately agrees with Morgana. "You are correct." She merely says deciding to remain quieter after her outburst.  
  
"It's settled then!" Morgana jumps up happily.  
  
"Thanks, man," Ryuji says while patting her shoulder.  
  
"No problem." she says while giving a friendly smile to him.  
  
Motioning his paw, Morgana told them to follow him.

* * *

After taking a few minutes to explain how to get in and more fighting between Morgana and Ryuji much to Akira's annoyance, they got in.  
  
Upon entering the castle, it felt different. Apparently, Akira wasn't the only one to notice.  
  
"Man this place is as creepy as it was before," Ryuji states while looking around the room.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?" Morgana orders as the two nod and quickly follow him to the dungeon.  
  
Along the way, they learned this truly was a manifestation of Kamoshida heart as the foyer changed in between it and the gym.  
  
They quickly ran down the spiral staircase into the castle's dungeon.  
  
Just like before minus the screams and the water rushing by it was quiet. They moved forward til Morgana ordered them to stop.  
  
They saw a guard making its rounds along the dungeon. Morgana took this time to explain to Akira how to ambush them successfully.  
  
Putting the knowledge to good use after a few moments of waiting, Akira moved in and took the guard by surprise as she attacked.  
  
The shadow burst from the armor revealing a Jack-O-Lantern. Positioning herself, she got out her ready to attack.  
  
The fire spirit quickly starting to attack with Agi almost catching Akira's trench coat on fire. Akira quickly summoned Arsene to release Eiga as Darkness pulled the shadow apart dealing enough damage to take it out immediately before leaving only money and a strange item.  
  
She felt a boost of energy, as she heard an echo altering her that Arsene had learned a new move she would have to check it out later. She wondered if it was him or something else.  
  
With no time to waste or question they hurried on. Making Akira wonder if all shadows had money it would make buying food and things easier.  
  
They reached the cages from before only to find them empty.  
  
"Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?" Ryuji yells out in anger.  
  
"Quiet down!" Morgana orders in a soft voice. He points towards the guards passing by not noticing them.  
  
Ryuji had a realization "Oh, yeah there were more of 'em further in too...!" Ryuji then bolted to find the others as Akiza sighed silently worried that Ryuji was gonna get himself into trouble.  
  
Morgana looks to Akira explaining they might have been transferred somewhere else in the castle. Ryuji quickly ran up With fear in his eyes.  
  
"Crap, I hear footsteps comin'! Lot's of them!" Ryuji rushes to them.  
  
Looking around Morgana looked towards a door near the corner.  
  
"We should be able to hide in here until they leave." As Morgana revealed a new door  
  
Rushing in quickly Morgana closed the door before the guards could see them.  
  
Upon entering the room, it flickered in between a classroom from the school and the castle.  
  
"The shows will not follow us in here," Morgana says while hearing the guards rush into the room.  
  
"This is just like the foyer from before. Does this place also have a lack of distortion?" Akira asked while observing their new surrounding.  
  
Morgana nods "There's a lack of distortion her, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak."  
  
Morgana went on to accurately explain it to Ryuji to where he could understand it. This continued till Morgana brought up Ryuji possibly dislike or having Kamoshida.  
  
Laughing a bit Ryuji grins changes into anger "Hate doesn't even cover how I feel."  
  
Sitting down he finally opens up a bit "Everything is that asshole's fault!" He yells out.  
  
Akira wondered just what had happened to cause this. She honestly was scared of Ryuji's anger at the same time worried.  
  
Morgana's ear folded down as he looked away.  
  
"I Don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you," Morgana warns Ryuji. "His lackeys are everywhere inside." After finishing his warning, he turns his focus to Akira before smiling a bit.  
  
"You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?" He questions Akira.  
  
Akira nods hoping for an answer.  
  
"Yeah. I'm curious as hell about it too." Ryuji states while looking at her outfit again.  
  
"That's also because of this world." Both Akira and Ryuji looked, Morgana with a confused face.  
  
"More stuff that makes no sense..." Ryuji mutters.  
  
Akira understood Ryuji's confusion with this. She understood the explanation of the castle how it reflected Kamoshida heart. But what about her outfit? Did her outfit represent her heart? That made no sense was being a thief the desire of her heart?  
  
"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his palace. A school turns into a castle like this after all." Morgana explains  
  
Scratching his ear for a bit, Morgana continues "In order to prevent such distortion, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within. " Morgana finished leaving Akira thinking deeply.  
  
This outfit represented her rebellion? It reminded her of Arsene trench coat but to think she imagined herself as a thief. Or maybe it meant more? She would have to think about this later. It honestly puzzled her. For now, she would stick with a thief because it does represent her going through this castle sneaking around.  
  
Ryuji face looked even more confused  
  
"Uugh, I'm so fed up with all of this!" he yells.  
  
"I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyway!?" Ryuji blatantly says.  
  
"I have to agree with him, Morgana. You look like a cat." Akira looks at him.  
  
Morgana jumps on the table and points his paw to himself. "I'm human- an honest- to-god human!" He claims to them.  
  
"No, you're obviously more like a cat!" Ryuji points to various parts of his body that showed he was feline shaped.  
  
Morgana looked down with sadness in his eyes. Akira quickly blushed with how cute he looked for a moment.  
  
"This is, well. It's because I lost my true form.  
  
I think..." Morgana's voice showed his sadness.  
  
"May I ask what possibly happened to that human form?" Akira asks softly.  
  
He shakes his head no. But his mood quickly jumps up. "But I do know how to regain my true form." He said happily.  
  
"The reasons I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means." His mood shifted again, and his ears went down again.  
  
"Well, I ended up getting caught though..." At this point, it didn't surprise that Akira emotions were changing she reminded of actual cats. They are notoriously moody and emotional animals. It gave her more of a feeling that if Morgana was human, he was at least being influenced by his feline form.  
  
"Besides. I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!" He raised the paw in the air and looked ready to fight.  
  
"What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy..." Ryuji mutters. Akira gave him a small shove in the stomach. While she felt like she was getting in a world of trouble, they came back to answer the very least they could help Morana out a bit.  
  
"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along." turning his head he pointed his paw to Akira.  
  
"I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?" Morgana asked with some voice of authority.  
  
"I'll do my best" she replies back with some enthusiasm.  
  
Ryuji pulls out a gun if it wasn't for the fact she could see indications of it being a model gun.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought I might help, so. I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!  
  
"May I ask where you got this gun?" she asked concerned where it came from. Also curious why Ryuji bought a model gun.  
  
"There a shop in the city that sells them." He answered her question.  
  
"That's a toy!" Morgana said looking closely at the model gun.  
  
"But it looks genuine, so it'll at least fake 'em out." Ryuji confidently said.  
  
Morgana and Akira look at each other with some uncertainty. Akira knew they wouldn't be scared a model gun.  
  
Ryuji then grabbed what look liked to be medicine. "I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: "Providin'; is pre...something" Huh? Huh?" He looked at the two with excitement.  
  
So you were planning this from the start..." Morgana sighs for a moment looking at the grinning blond.  
  
"Well, fine if you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration," Morgana said.  
  
Ryuji gives Akira the model gun and the medicine.  
  
They all took a minute to ready themselves and agreed it was time to 

* * *

After winding their way around the dungeons and Akira learning new things like the gun was useful in battle. That left a surprise for both Ryuji and Akira.  
  
She also learned about all out attacks. After finding out an enemy's weakness, they go in for the kill. It was honestly satisfying.  
  
Sneaking past more guards, they reached a room leading to what she could only read as "Kamoshida's training hall of love" She honestly was scared of what they would find down there.  
  
Ryuji seemed to agree with her as his reaction matched her own.  
  
"Kamoshida's...Training Hall.. Of Love? What kinda bullshit is this!?" He looked at the banner with confusion and turned to his two companions who were both speechless and disturbed.  
  
With caution, they went through the door leading to this so called "hall of love."  
  
After sneaking past more guards and beating up two more, They heard screaming nearby. Akira froze in fear as Ryuji and Morgana caught up to her.  
  
They looked at each other for a few seconds then ran towards the scream what Akira saw was something she thought she would ever see in movies or video games.  
  
Tied to a volleyball net, Akira saw what she could identify as the volleyball team being beaten up by shadows.  
  
Ryuji looks at the athletes as he hears them scream in agony.  
  
"Dammit! This is bullshit!" Ryuji yelled with anger. He was mad seeing fellow students like this. Morgana looked at him with equal anger over continuing to ignore his warnings.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?" Morgana warned him again.  
  
Ryuji wasn't having none of Morgana's attitude as he looked at the cat. "But this is beyond messed up!" he yelled to Morgana before turning around looking for a way to save the students.  
  
"Stop it!" a voice yelled from a cell nearby. One of the athletes approached the cell bars with panic.  
  
Ryuji looked confused at him. Why would he want him to stop?  
  
Another athlete hobbled his way to the cell bars.  
  
"If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!" the athlete said as a warning.  
  
Ryuji looked at the athlete in anger "You're tellin me you wanna stay in a place like this!? Ryuji asked confused and angry.  
  
Morgana turned to the blond with confusion and some anger "Wait a minute… Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?" Morgana questioned angrily.  
  
Turning to the cat, the two proceeded to fight. It then that Akira got a lesson in the fact that these were cognitive versions of the athletes at the school. This was what Kamoshida saw of the students, and she felt honestly disgusted. How did a teacher think like this? Teachers are supposed to help students and wish the best... not this atrocious display of abuse. There was no other way to sugarcoat the sheer trauma the cognitions endured.  
  
The hanger got deeper once learning a certain piece of information. "You mean to tell me this is actually happening in real life!? How has he not been caught I thought the school system had something to prevent this!" Akira looked honestly flabbergasted and even saddened students were being treated like slaves.  
  
"I'll use these guys as evidence." Ryuji takes out his phone to use.  
"If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida…" Ryuji looked in surprise he tried messing with his phone for a few more seconds by taking a picture.  
  
"..Huh? It's not workin'!?" He turns to her showing his phone the camera wouldn't open it just crashed.  
  
"We can use the navigation app, but the camera's a no go!?" Ryuji asked confused.  
Akira grabbed her phone nothing was working on her cell, this distorted world must have affected their phones to not function properly otherwise.  
  
"A navigation app?" Morgana questioned. Akira shows Morgana her phone with the app.  
  
"It allowed us to return here. It appeared on my phone." She explained.  
  
"Whatever, do what you think is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back!" He says looking around for guards being cautious.  
  
Ryuji then asked to quickly look at the athletes to identify them from the real Shujin.  
  
Each cell they saw was worse than the last. In one cell athletes were running from spikes on a treadmill like a runway, In another there student tied up again being assaulted with spiked volleyballs. Akira could hear every agonizing scream.  
  
"Got them all. Let's go." Ryuji said to his companions. They quickly rushed to leave the area.

* * *

After getting info from the cognition version of particular students they finally left the area to head back.  
  
Once reaching the foyer, they quickly checked around the area to see if anyone was present.  
  
After confirming it was safe, they quickly dashed through to about halfway. Out of nowhere shadows burst out of the floor tiles blocking the way out.  
  
"What where did they come from?!" Ryuji shouted while surprised.  
  
A familiar voice echoed through the foyer.  
  
"You knaves again?" Kamoshida asked with irritation. Kamoshida's eyes turned to Ryuji.  
  
"To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!" He yelled in mocking the boy.  
  
Akira looked a bit confused. She knew something happened between Kamoshida and Ryuji hence why he came. But to think it would be this deep. What just occurred before she got relocated?  
  
"This school ain't your castle!" Ryuji replied back while ignoring his statement from before.  
  
"I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!" He yelled while in a resistive state.  
  
"It seems it's true when they say "barking dogs seldom bite."" Kamoshida kept mocking Ryuji with a smirk on his face.  
  
"How far the star runner of the track team has fallen." Kamoshida continues on as Akira's ears perk listening.  
  
Ryuji who was increasingly getting angry at this point replies with irritation.  
  
"The hell are you gettin' at!?"  
  
Kamoshida's smirk just becomes larger as Akira hears a small chuckle.  
  
"I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammate's' dreams."  
  
Akira's eyes widen she remembered hearing about the track team briefly before entering. About how it no longer was a thing and Volleyball took over. But was Ryuji the reason.  
  
The taunting between the two continuing with Ryuji getting more frustrated as he brings up the track team and how he was a failure to his team.  
  
"What exactly does he mean by traitor? What violence? What exactly happened Ryuji?" she asked him. For a second Akira could tell this was something Ryuji wanted to avoid.  
  
Shadow Kamoshida looked a bit surprised he would have thought the companion of his would know.  
  
"He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes and dreams, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.  
  
Ryuji quickly jumped back denying his claims. But before he could explain Shadow Kamoshida continued.  
  
He then mocks her for coming with Ryuji. Before getting the guards on them.  
  
Three knights moved forward before transforming into what Akira could call demon horses.  
  
"Goddamnit..." Ryuji muttered feeling useless as they were surrounded.  
  
Morgana orders Ryuji to move away from him and Akira to fight. "Ryuji, Move!" He yelled.  
  
Ryuji moved away for the two of them to fight. The two of them got in fighting stance to fight off the demon horses.  
  
The demon horses threaten to kill them for their king. One quickly positions himself and Rams into Akira impaling her with large horns piercing harshly into her.  
  
"Ah!" Akira screams in pain as she hits the ground hard. She struggles for a minute to get up she could not die here! She had to live!  
  
The other two horses quickly run into the two of them each of them hitting just as hard.  
  
Akira uses all her strength only damaging them a bit. Morgana took the final swing only to miss. She could hear them chuckling at her before ultimately getting the final blow and knocking the two down.  
  
As Akira hits the floor, her vision fades in and out. She kept herself awake as the horses surrounded her.  
  
Morgana had rushed to her side before Kamoshida pushed him down with his foot.  
  
Ryuji watched as the two struggled to get up.  
  
"Rgh..., You piece of-" Before Morgana could continue he pressed down harder knocking the wind out of the cat.  
  
Ryuji who was listening Kamoshida still tried to find a way to save them. But he wasn't like Akira or Morgana, he had no Persona to fight with.  
  
"No..." he denies every word Kamoshida says.  
  
For a moment Kamoshida gaze falls onto Akira desperately trying to get out of the Knights hold on her.  
  
He turns to Akira who is still trying to struggle out of the weight,  
  
"How dare you raise your hand at me," he says to the both of them.  
  
Before turning back to Ryuji. He could only do what Ryuji describes guilt tripping bringing up how he tried to help the track team.  
  
Ryuji retorts back saying what he did was physical abuse, not practice.  
  
"Everything that was important to me was taken by him... I'll never get'em back! He yells with some tears in his eyes.  
  
Kamoshida scoffed before telling the guards to get ready to kill the two caught prisoners,  
  
Raised up Akira eyes met Kamoshida as she struggled to get out. She tried to yell for Ryuji to not listen and stand up for himself but any attempts were quickly silenced by the guards as her mouth was covered.  
  
As the guards ready Kamoshida got a good look at what he could only call the female companion thief Ryuji had.  
  
She looked at him angrily. He couldn't but help laugh as he gazed upon her body.  
  
She wasn't as beautiful as his Princess, but she was certainly quite a vixen herself in his eyes. He had to have her.  
  
"You know you're not as threatening when bound. In fact, I dare say it is a disappointment to kill someone as lovely as you." He said while getting closer to Akira starting let his hands roam her body.  
  
Akira's gasp of disgust was stifled under the guard's metal grip as Kamoshida forcefully thrust his hands on her chest. He grinned like a snake as she writhed to try and escape from his grasp, completely impotent in the iron hold that trapped her. She tried for her mask, but Arsene's assistance was out of her reach. Her skin crawled and recoiled as the slimy pig slid his sweaty mitts undershirt and bra and began to grope and fondle her directly; it was all Akira could do to not wretch every second she felt his despicable touch.  
  
"Lady Akira!" Morgana yells. He quickly looks to Ryuji  
"If you want to prove him wrong save her! Don't let him win!" Morgana yells.  
  
Ryuji looks up and what he saw enraged him. Nodding his head, he got up slowly  
"You're right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him. I'll never get' em back! And now this bastard has the nerve to assault my new friend this way!?" He said with confidence and anger.  
  
His hands tread lower down her body. "Stay there and watch," Kamoshida ordered as Akira continued to struggle.  
  
Kamoshida words were lost on Ryuji as he looked in rage at the scene. In Kamoshida arms Akira stood there struggling as this man sexually assaulted someone he would call a friend,  
  
"You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida! All you think about is using people and playing with them like they are lowly slaves!"  
  
He got closer to Kamoshida. Sparks became flames in his eyes. Kamoshida ordered the soldiers to act.  
  
Standing up proud he got ready to punch him to release Akira. "Let go of her!"  
  
Right as he was ready to rush in to fight Ryuji heard a voice in his head. A powerful masculine voice echoed into his skull.  
  
"You made me wait quite awhile" At that moment pain burst through his head  
  
He falls to the floor hoping the pain would stop but it only got worse as it goes down his body. Attacking everything in a rage of pain.  
  
The voice echoed in his mind as he felt something forming on his face.  
  
"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus...I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"  
  
At that moment a Mask forms on Ryuji face in the shape of a skull. Looking up Akira noticed those familiar yellow eyes from herself and the velvet twins.  
  
He heard the knight and Kamoshida mocking him. But he ignored it as he felt the urge to take off the mask it yearned to be taken off.  
  
Ryuji followed said desire and put his hands to pull it off. He pulled harder till it ripped off the skin on his face. Crying out he felt power roar through him before blood flew out from his face briefly before the wound started to heal.  
  
Flames erupted all around him as the strength built up into another being. A chain appeared before him as Ryuji grasped it only for it to burst and form a figure behind him.  
  
The display caused Kamoshida grasp to lighten enabling Akira to kick him in the crotch to briefly wind him and flee. She quickly rushed to Morgana side to check on the cat and then go to Ryuji.  
  
Turning to Ryuji, she saw his Persona it looked like a skeleton pirate captain with a cannon for one of its hands. Below it looked like his ship as he stood proudly on the ship looking ready to kill.  
  
Ryuji lifted his face up, and he looked like a kid on Christmas day. He turned to her and motioned for her to get ready to battle.  
  
"This effin' rocks!" he yelled out in happiness as the power continued to surge through him.  
"Now that I got this power, it's time for payback. Let's go, Captain Kidd!  
  
Akira and Morgana were readying for battle as Kamoshida ordered the knights to attack.  
The knight burst from the armor revealing a Knight on a horse. The knight had a rapier ready to attack.  
  
"Blast him away… Captain Kidd!" He yelled as he charged to attack.  
  
He hit the knight as he smashed it hard with a bat that had appeared with Captain Kidd.  
  
Before the guard could give his speech, it was interrupted by hitting hard.  
  
Ryuji was ruthless with every swing and kick eventually using A lightning move known as Zio. So Akira found out her new possible teammate used Lightning as an element, expanding their versatility in battle. So far then it was death or maybe darkness she didn't know what Arsene's power was, she kept hearing it be referred to as both. Morgana had the wonder of wind and now Ryuji with lightning.  
  
With ferocity, Ryuji hit with precision and was not keen on topping. Akira weaved in a few attacks with Arsene and Morgana at this time she found out the cat could heal. So occasionally he was casting Dia to heal Akira and Ryuji after them.  
  
With one final strike, the guard went down with Ryuji looking proud his head instantly turned to Kamoshida.  
  
Gasping he turns to Akira. "Are you alright. He didn't do anything else?" Ryuji asked with concern in his ignoring Morgana look of surprise.  
  
Akira nods "Thank you for saving me." she told him gratefully before Kamoshida's shadow had gone… Extreme in his lust. Turning back he looks at Kamoshida. "How 'bout that!?" He shouts with excitement.  
  
"Whoa. So Ryuji had the potential to..." Morgana looks with surprise still.  
  
"Even if you apologize now I ain't forgiven' you!" He continued.  
  
Kamoshida even after losing one of his better guards still acted like the king. He went on about it being his castle. Footsteps were heard as a girl she identified as Anne appeared and went to Kamoshida.  
  
Both Akira and Ryuji were shocked in front of them was a more revealing Ann. She wore a bikini with cat ears in between them was a small crown as if she was queen, this couldn't have been the real Anne right? It HAD to be a cognition like the students.  
  
"What's going on!?" Ryuji asked with confusion.  
  
"Something seems off…," Akira said noticing something a lot different from what she saw earlier. It was evident Anne before wanted to be away from Kamoshida. It reassured her this had to just be his cognition of her, viewing her as a sex icon to him.  
  
Ryuji nods in agreement to her statement "Yeah, now that you mention it…" He pauses to think "But why is she even here!?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
Kamoshida ignoring Ryuji question caressed Anne the same way he did to Akira, A shiver went down Akira spine in disgust.  
  
"Hey! Let go of her, you perv" Ryuji demanded,  
  
"How many times must I tell you until you understand?" This is MY castle- A place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me." He says with a narcissistic tone.  
  
Before Ryuji can say anything, Akira grabs him.  
  
"That's not the real Takamaki-san it's a cognition version, remember that. She's probably safe back in the real world." Akira reminded him.  
Morgana nods his head "Akira's right. She's the same as slaves, a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her!" Morgana explains a bit more.  
  
"Are you jealous?" He asked with confidence. Ryuji and Akira look towards each other appalled by his display.  
  
"Well considering you're imagining a minor not really. Also personally Anne looks kind of meh in that outfit." Akira replies with her blunt opinion on the matter, if partially because of how tasteless it was.  
  
Kamoshida ignored her reply which she noticed was theme and continued  
"Well, I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you," he stated to them.  
  
It took every fiber of Akira being to burst out laughing. She had known what women want. Hell, she has been with a few in her lifetime much to her parent's disapproval, she swung both ways, and she could clearly tell better than a perverted son of a bitch like him.  
  
Kamoshida was unamused by the silence and just ordered for reinforcement. At this point, it was time for them to flee quickly. Akira made a promise within herself to expose the bastard.  
  


* * *

Once they confirmed they were safe from the guards, they rested up a bit.  
  
Once they calmed down, they started to properly talk.  
  
"Anyways" Ryuji then looks down at his outfit. "I don't remember changin' into this!" He asks once again confused.  
  
"I think it looks good on you. It gives you a thuggish look. The good kind of course!" she compliments him on his new outfit.  
  
Ryuji blushes for a brief minute "Uh Thanks." he says at her outfit.  
"At least we match with the theme of thieves." He tells her.  
Before this could become more awkward, they heard the guards. It looks like the guards were looking for them. Morgana quiets them down as they hear guards passing by.  
  
"So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost, man!" Finally hoping for some answers.  
  
Morgana for the last time tries to explain to him. Though he had some tiredness to his voice clearly feeling annoyed having to explain it over and over.  
  
"Ok so we might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school.  
  
"He brought up that point.  
  
"That's quite sharp of you! For being an idiot." Ryuji tries to ignore the brief insult to let Morgana explain more.  
  
"Relax. The Kamoshida, in reality, can't possibly know what happens here. A shadow is the true self that is suppressed- a side of one's personality they don't want to see."  
  
"So that means what happens here is something real one won't remember at all?" Akira asks.  
  
Morgana nods "Did the Kamoshida, in reality, remember about the execution?" Morgana asked the two.  
  
Akira shook her head no, so it seemed they were most definitely safe.  
  
"There you have it," Morgana confirmed his statement.  
  
"All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-" Ryuji looked to Akira to start planning ahead, but Morgana stopped the conversation.  
  
"Wait. I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me. " Morgana reminded them.  
  
Akira and Ryuji looked at with genuine confusion they don't remember promising that.  
  
"That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything," Morgana stated.  
  
They both shrugged not know what he meant.  
  
"Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and-" Morgana was interrupted by Ryuji.  
  
"Whoa. Hold up. What are you goin' on about?" Ryuji says impatiently "We never said anything about helpin' you out." Ryuji stated.  
"Huh? Don't tell me…Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?" Akira heart slightly broke at his sad face. "Especially you! You're going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan!?" Oh, ask turning the sad face to her.  
  
"I'm Sorry Morgana. We really do appreciate your help." Akira at least thanks Morgana for his services.  
  
Morgana sadness turns to anger "Is it because I'm not human? Because I'm like a cat?  
"IS that why you're making a fool of Me!?"  
  
Akira quickly tried to assure him it not that.  
  
"No Definitely n-" Before she could continue Ryuji spoke louder. Grabbing Akira hand, he quickly gets down to say Goodbye to Morgana quickly explaining they were busy.  
  
He then high tails it out of there with Akira being pulled outside. As they leave, they could hear Morgana yelling furiously to get back. Akira had to admit she felt like she betrayed him.

* * *

The world distorted as they went back appeared in an alley way next to the school. Akira's phone sparked to life with the navigation app telling them they successfully left the castle. There were no words as both calmed down from everything that happened.  
  
"Thank god. We're back." Ryuji turns to his female companion check on her.  
  
"I dragged you around a lot, huh? Sorry about that." Ryuji apologize. Things went quiet for a few seconds before remembering something else.  
  
"Are you sure Kamoshida didn't do more? He didn't do anything horrible did he!" Ryuji asked with full concern after the display they saw the shadow do her. Ryuji was disgusted earlier seeing Akira trying to fight the person touching her body without her permission.  
  
Akira quickly nods and for a second hugged him as a way of thanks.  
  
"I haven't been able to trust anyone for a while it feels good to have someone honestly. Akira confessed while smiling.  
  
Ryuji blushes a bit more "Other than that how are you holdin' up." He asks knowing she fought the most.  
  
"I admittedly could use a nap honestly." She answered him, it was clear the trip had created exhaustion in her.  
  
Ryuji nods "me too.. Man, I'm gonna sleep like a rock when I get home." His expression changes to excitement. "But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good. I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves." Ryuji said excitedly.  
  
"That's great maybe we can try matching them up tomorrow!"? She replied to his statement.  
  
"Once we make' em fess up to any physical abuse. Kamoshida will be done." Ryuji said with enthusiasm.  
  
Ryuji stops for a minute realizing something. "So wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses? I don't wanna force this on you just because of what happened."  
  
"I thought we were teammates the moment we entered the castle today," Akira said.  
  
Ryuji grin turned wider "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Hh finishes smiling going quiet for second to think.  
  
"Hey, so. If you're thinkin' of layin' low 'cause you got a record. I don't think that'll help...  
Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal." Ryuji informed Akira.  
  
"I knew something was up. I had a feeling maybe one or two people would know but the entire school. How'd that happen?" She asked him.  
  
"Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!" Ryuji said to her.  
  
At this point, she got tired of that. First Kawakami now Kamoshida. Why were these people teachers to begin with?! Especially Makoshida, hiding an intense perversion and abusing his students…!  
  
"A teacher would do that? I mean that seems like the opposite of helping them flourish." Akira said a tad hurt.  
  
"No one else besides a teacher could've leaked it that fast!" Ryuji answered her.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's student or a club; That asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with," Ryuji said with bitter hatred.  
  
"And on top of that him being perv who preys on female student body as well as admit it in person. I just can't sit back!"  
  
Akira was going to agree, but a voice echoed in her head about lying low. She already had her record this would not help it, in fact, it would make it worse. She officially was on thin ice. Was this worth it especially with the possibility of her going to jail?  
  
"I understand but…" she pauses trying to find the words to say.  
  
Ryuji grabs her hands "You gotta do this! I'll help out too!" Ryuji says to her.  
  
She takes minute to think and then her mind goes back to what happened. That feeling of being worthlessness and useless. Just like that day she was arrested she didn't want to go back to it.  
  
"Alright let's do this. Let's take down Kamoshida" She tells him with fire in her eyes.  
  
Ryuji smile returns with full force "I'm coutin on you! Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!"  
He says excitedly.  
  
In the midst of excitement, Akira felt something snap in her as well as a realization she had made her first friend here. At that moment she felt as she started a bond with Ryuji.

* * *

  
Back in the present, time flew forward as Akira found herself back in the interrogation room as she had come back from thought back to Sae.  
  
"Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way." Sae Told her.  
  
"However, you did not. There are merits to having associates. That's what you decided."  
Lunging forward she ask her "Am I wrong?" She questioned Akira.  
  
Akira said nothing for a second then said she wasn't wrong while keeping Ryuji name under wraps, she may have been caught, but she'd be damned if she'd let them find out her friends.  
  
The interrogation went on as time flashed back for her, returning to the scene in her mind.

* * *

Time seems to slow down as a card appeared in her hand. A voice echoes out claiming she formed a bond and that Ryuji was The chariot was someone who was Upright: Control, will power, victory, assertion, determination. But they had problems like Lack of control and direction, aggression.  
  
A double edged card but one that can be the best to be friends with. She realized she might have made a bond with someone she could hopefully call her best friend.  
  
Time flew back to normal as both of their stomachs growled. Akira blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Right. I guess we both didn't eat lunch then." He said  
  
"It'd be weird splittin off' off how so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?" Ryuji offered.  
  
"Sure! Where to?" She asked him.  
  
"Follow me I know a good place in Shibuya." He motioned to her. The two left to go eat as the daytime sky turned to sunset on the horizon.

* * *

Once they reached the restaurant, they ordered and sat down to eat. While they ate they talked about themselves it was there Ryuji learned just what had happened to Akira to get her criminal record.  
  
"What!?" He exclaimed hearing what happened.  
"The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?" He said in anger.  
  
"Calm down. It's in the past." She tells him not wanting to cause a scene.  
  
"Are you for real? If it were me, I wouldn't calm down until I punched that dick in the face" He said with some anger. After saying that he noticed Akira looked uncomfortable and decided to change the topic.  
  
"So...You left your hometown, and you're livin' here now, huh?" he asked her.  
  
"Yep, I'm here for an entire year." She answered him.  
  
Ryuji then gulps the rest of his noodles down. Once finished he puts the bowl. He then continues on "The place you're livin' now is in..Yongen, right?"  
  
She nods again as an answer as she eats her beef bowl.  
  
"It's rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin' home" Ryuji said helpfully.  
  
He looked down to her food and noticed she's only eaten a little.  
"You barely touched your food." He said to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he reached to take some of her food.  
  
"Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you for helpin' me." He says by taking a bit of her food.  
"Anyways I got your back like you got mine tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll be both feel better about bein' in school. He pats her back as he says that.  
  
The two planned on meeting each other after the volleyball rally. As time passed on They talked and got to know each other.  
  
Right before the two went different ways, they gave each other their numbers to contact each other.  
For the first time in a long while, Akira felt like she could honestly call someone friend and trust someone.

* * *

Back at the school, two other friends were meeting up. Anne was talking to Shiho checking on her after seeing her injuries.  
  
She stayed quiet for a bit as if she didn't want to say anything to Anne. But the look on her face showed true concern, So she confessed a bit.  
  
".I-I haven't been sleeping well lately…" she starts off her voice weak as if scared of talking. "Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things…"  
  
Anne looks at her with sadness in here yes "Shiho" Anne said her name with concern.  
  
"Nationals are coming soon, so I keep thinking..." She pauses for second before continuing "Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup?" Shiho asked with doubt in her voice.  
  
Anne quickly puts on a positive vibe to try to make Shiho feel better. "Don't worry. Just be confident in yourself!" She said encouraging her. Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else!" She tells with a proud voice.  
  
Shiho goes quiet again with every second Anne because more worried at the silence.  
  
"Yeah… Volleyball is all I have after all" Shiho said with a broken voice as if this was all she could do.  
  
Wanting to change the topic she decided to see how she felt with her injuries.  
  
"More importantly, was that injury ok? It looked really swollen" Anne asked her.  
  
"No, it's nothing.It's normal… Especially since a meet is coming up." Ann looks at her. The mood didn't change. Mishima appeared and said Kamoshida wanted to talk to Shiho.  
  
"Ann, I…" She says with cracks in her voice. She stays quiet for second before putting on the smile. She wouldn't let her sadness deepen her friends.  
  
"It'll be fine! I bet it's a meeting about the starting lineup or something," she says with positivity hoping it will help.  
  
She remains silent still "...Yeah" Shiho says quietly. Getting up she heads towards Mishima to leave... "Well, I better go..."  
The two friends hug before Shiho and Mishima leave to Kamoshida's office.  
  
As she leaves, she hears Ann cheer her on in one last encouragement.

* * *

After fighting the crowd on the subway, Akira enters the cafe. She sees Sojiro doing a crossword puzzle again. His head looks up to her "You're home. I take it you actually went to school today?" Sojiro asked her with an authoritative voice.  
  
"Yes, sir. I went straight to school and didn't cause any problems." She said truthfully to Sojiro. At this point, she wanted to head to bed. While it was nice talking to Ryuji what happened at the castle was on her mind she felt dirty and wanted nothing more than to shower and rest.  
  
"I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday." He said to her. She nods quickly putting on a fake smile for him. Sojiro hadn't let it slip that she didn't look fine. He thought it was some teen thing and wouldn't ask her unless she wanted to say it.  
  
"Eh, as long as you're not getting in trouble, it's fine by me. I don't know what you've been up to, but trust me, you'll be gone if you start causing problems. In case you forget, your life is not free one right now." Sojiro warns her. He keeps an eye on her. She was definitely more quiet than usual. From what he has seen of the girl she could be cynical and a bit dull sounding but ultimately quiet.  
  
He was told by her parents she was normally very quiet, but this seemed more like silence. Sojiro really did wonder if it was ok to question her. But he realized again it not his place. Even she wanted to tell him Akira would.  
  
Akira was busy keeping her quiet nature when she heard a familiar chirp from her phone. Grabbing it from her bag, she quickly checked and saw a message from Ryuji.  
  
It seemed he wanted to see if the number worked and decided to message her.  
Akira quickly replied that she could see it and the app was working fine.  
The messages were just simple reminders about tomorrow's plan.  
  
Texting back she told she remembered and was ready. Ryuji quickly thanked her again and told her to be pumped for tomorrow. She only smiled and put her phone up to see Sojiro was less than pleased at being ignored a bit.  
  
"Sheesh, are you even listening to me? Just stay away from bad influences, OK?" Sojiro lectures her.  
  
"Yes Sir" She replies before walking towards her room for the night.  
  
Sojiro decides to leave for the night and tells her he is going to lock up for the evening. She nods to him before finally heading off.  
  
Akira waits as she hears the lock to the entrance turn meaning she was alone. At the moment her facade dropped. She put her bag down and saw the journal. As ordered she started writing in it even the stuff Sojiro would see as nonsense. When she finally got to what Kamoshida did Akira froze. She tried to put the pen down but every time the event of what happened played in her head. She decided to skip it. Maybe one day she will write it down, but for now, it wasn't worth the extra pain.  
  
After reporting everything that had happened she got changed and took a long shower scrubbing hard at the places she felt unclean. Finally, after an hour she was about to hop into bed.  
  
Her phone lit up as a text from Ryuji appeared. It seems the navigation app had appeared on his phone too. After calming him down he agreed to keep it on his, they went over the plan one last time, and both signed off for the night.  
  
Akira sighed as she jumped into bed hoping for the sweet embrace of a dream to take her away.

* * *

At this point, Akira questioned if she would ever have a good night sleep again. Once again she woke up in the velvet room in her cell.  
  
Getting up she walked towards the cell door wondering if she would get an explanation tonight or more vague hints.  
  
"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted Akira.  
  
"I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?" Igor asks his guest.  
  
"I'm pretty much used to it by now," Akira answered him.  
  
"Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel" Igor complimented her. However, that wouldn't be how Akira would put it.  
  
"Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat can't be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, Haven't you?" Igor again questions Akira.  
  
"You mean Ryuji." She answers back a tad confused.  
  
Igor nods and continues "Involving yourself with others is an essential foundation for your recovery. You've done well." Igor congratulates Akira on her bond with Ryuji.  
"That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well." Igor explains to Aira.  
  
To sum it up for herself she wouldn't get far by herself alone she needed others she could trust to help. While she got the reasoning minus Ryuji, she was Cautious of others. Those she did trust before betrayed her and others look at her like she an entirely new person. But for the sake of what was going on Akira would try. Who knows maybe Igor is right.  
  
Justine's voice broke her train of thoughts "Personas are the strength of the heart… The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain." Coraline picked up where her sister left off to continue.  
  
"Countless people in the city have talent that a weakling like you doesn't. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power." As she finishes, she turns back around facing away from Akira.  
  
So basically bonds equal power and that power would get her to the end goal of the world being safe. When did this turn into a kids cartoon? It honestly felt that way. But she did admit having friends here would help the time spent here go faster.  
  
"Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition." Chuckling for a minute, Akira felt a bond form "We have a deal then."  
  
The expectation Igor had was enough to form a bond with him. In her hands, the fool card appeared, but it also felt like it represented herself. The fool it self-represented Upright: Beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spirit. But someone with this Arcana also had the flaws of Naivety, foolishness, recklessness, risk-taking.  
  
In some ways, Akira could see herself as this card personally. The card disappeared as she felt inside herself she learned something from Igor. Akira would have to test it later when she could.  
  
"Well, you will understand it all in due time… Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation." As he finished his words, the bell rang signaling a new day for Akira. Ignoring CAroline words she drifted back into sleep a for a few minutes she had peace. The peace she needed before facing another day in the unknown.

* * *

  
Akira Diary entry 3:  
Minus a few things that happened in the morning, everything went smoothly. Though the comments have now caused some of the teachers to be a tad afraid of myself. Something is definitely up between Kamoshida and Anne. She definitely seems to be trying to avoid him, and Kamoshida seems to really want her attention. Though after what I saw in the castle it was evident why. That image still makes me gag a bit.  
  
But not as much as finding out he views the Athletic club as slaves. To think a human could see another human being that low it amazed me. Kamoshida is a monster… Something has to be done about him.  
  
Ryuji also got a Persona after helping me. In fact, I was right he pretty nice guy and minus again few moment I feel like I could trust him and we became friends. My first friend in Tokyo. Thing are getting better for me. Hopefully, it will only go up from here.


	4. Chapter 3- Ahri Verson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We last said chapter 3 had two teams editing. The second one was Mizuki's brother. So here is his version of Chapter 3. Please note he is only doing this for chapter 3 to help his sister out. IF you want to read more of his style the two of them work together on The lost Composer of London. So please check out his writing on that story.
> 
> We are still looking for editors and Beta reader. Please message or comment to Mizuki if interested.

(Tuesday 4/12)

Akira’s eyes fluttered open at the arrival of dawn. She scanned the room, half expecting a Shadow to pop out of the dust or something, before grabbing her phone to check the time. Two hours before she had to catch the train to Shujin. Was that enough time to get in a shower? Probably not, but Akira felt like the dust had adhered to all the sweat on her skin, so nuts to it.

She anchored her leg over the side of the bed and leveraged herself up. A little closer to consciousness, her memory played peekaboo with whatever dream she had last night.

"I had another strange dream...Fate....and Awakening?" she muttered to the napping spider in the corner. Akira thought about the nonsense from yesterday. "Was it all a dream? Maybe I blacked out from the nervousness.” She shook her head and got up; probably best to just get ready for school. Her uniform was tucked away in a cardboard box with the rest of her stuff. She pulled it out and changed into the nice crisp cloth.   
  
Akira trotted down the stairs to do her make up. On the way down she heard the jingling bell announce an entrance and saw Sojiro come through the door. She looked down to avoid meeting his eye, sure that he was still mad after yesterday’s little incident. She ducked into the bathroom, hurriedly applied some eyeliner and a light blush, and made to escape to school making as little noise as possible.   
  
"Change the sign to open on the way out," Sojiro told her as he prepared for the day's customers. "Also don't forget to grab an umbrella. It is raining outside."

Akira noticed there wasn't as much anger in his voice like she expected. Maybe he’d just forgotten and was riding on a resting calm, and she had no problem with that. She followed his advice and ran upstairs to grab her umbrella, then waved goodbye. Walking out she flipped the sign over and opened her umbrella.

* * *

The walk to the subway was wet and eventless, but Akira still caught herself checking corners and staring at passerby. “Paranoia doesn’t suit you,” she chastised herself under her breath. Once on the train Akira found an inconspicuous spot and listened to the passenger’s chitchat. People were still talking about the train incident that occurred two days ago. She’d only seen the news in bits and pieces on the internet. People keep bringing up the mental shutdowns. She remembered hearing about them back in her hometown when her classmates would bring it up.    
  
But listening to the people who lived where the incidents were actually taking place was a lot different and a tad frightening compared to how her town would talk about it like some folk tale. In most cases, they were involved with farmers and the market especially since Inaba was recovering from the fog incident.    
  
From what she’d heard a few murders threw the town into a panic. As well as put more resources into catching the killer, the authorities ignored farmers’ warnings that the fog and endless rains would ruin their crops; it overall caused them to rely on other farming towns nearby, and the local economy plummeted.   
  
The talking continued as they discussed that the news didn't help it seemed like Tokyo was a much more depressed city than she thought. The train finally reached her stop and the doors mercifully opened and let out the flood.   
  
On her way out Akira overheard two Shujin students gossiping. Usually she’d leave them be, but she had a little time left before class started. The two were complaining about being possibly late, how Ryuji got into another fight, as well as some rumors about herself. It was almost funny: Akira had been there barely half a week and she was already kind of infamous.   
  
‘Infamous for a thing I didn’t do,’ she thought ruefully as the girls walked by. But what was that about Ryuji? He did seem like a total punk, but then again that’s what they thought about her too. So clearly they were just stupid. ‘Yeah girl, thinking like that will totally separate yourself from the stigma.’ Her phone buzzed its impatience at her to get to class, and like a good little high school student she obeyed.

* * *

The walls of every high school have eyes; that’s a mostly figurative statement, but Akira would have easily believed faces boring out of the painted drywall and glaring at her like she was the most unnatural thing in the room. For the entire two minutes between walking in the front door and walking into her homeroom, Akira was greeted with seven dirty looks, five disparaging giggles, twenty fearful glances, and one lower-classman who nearly fell over trying to avoid her path. Apparently “laying low” wasn’t going to be an option that the rest of the world would let her take.

  
Homeroom offered little escape, but soon a teacher entered and the room went silent; it felt like heaven to Akira. The teacher introduced himself as Mr.Ushimaru, their social studies teacher.   
  
He went on about what they would be learning, made a few comments about his students because of course he did, and generally just fell into the comfortable groove of “unlikeable teacher.” The normalcy was a nice change of pace.   
  
Akira listened, kind of, sort of, technically. Words were definitely being spoken and she was definitely hearing them. She just also happened to be looking at the wall thinking about the color purple. Weird, weird dream. Somewhere, at some point, the name Kurusu was uttered and Akira immediately pretended she had been listening the whole time.   
  
"Yes Mr. Ushimaru?" she answered, turning her attention to the teacher entirely.   
  
"The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts,” the teacher started and Akira regretted all of life. “A soul is composed of appetite, spirit, and what else?" he asked. The little curve at the edge of his mouth might as well have been a derogatory slur  written in giant red capital letters.   
  
‘You want me to get this wrong,’ she accused him silently. ‘Prove I’m not supposed to be here? Well unlucky for you buster the Greek philosophers were only good at one thing: using big words to explain obvious crap! Also, I freaking learned this a month ago!... Ah crap.’

‘Okay, deep breaths girl, it’s just the three aspects of the psyche. Id, Ego, and Superego. Id is our animal instinct, our guts or something like that, so that’s appetite. Spirit is like… civilization or human morals I guess? That’s like love and compassion and all that, which is Superego. So that leaves Ego, the decision-making part that has to parse out all the information from the Id and the Superego to create an action. It’s the most conscious part. So that would be…’

"I believe it was Logic sir.” The surprise on Ushimaru’s dumb face was like a warm taiyaki for Akira’s ego.   
  
"Correct." He said, actually applauding her. "So you knew that, huh?" He concealed his shock poorly.   
  
"Of course I do. You might think I’m a delinquent, but I don’t neglect my studies," she came very close to saying out loud.   
  
The class went on as he explained the rather self-explanatory concept further, but Akira was busy gloating internally. The white girl in front of her, Ann she remembered, was watching her. Akira turned her eyes back to the teacher, and Ann did the same.   
  


* * *

  
After the class was dismissed, Akira saw Anne talking with Kamoshida. Akira quickly hid behind a corner to listen in. A boy gave her a weird look, which was justified, so she showed her teeth and growled, which was stupid but did succeed in making the boy leave. Bonuses of being a circumstantial criminal, she supposed.  
  
At first, the two exchange greetings and the gym teacher offered Ann a ride home. The subject of accidents came up. Evidently the rash of mental shutdown accidents had scared Ann into not wanting to be in Tokyo at all.  
  
Ann politely declined, citing a photoshoot as her excuse. Was she a model? Didn’t exactly have the figure, but she was pretty fashionable. Plus, Akira thought mockingly, she was exotic enough for both Western and Japanese audiences to get the free attention. Just then she noticed that Ann looked rather uncomfortable.   
  
Kamoshida, cheerful as an elementary schoolboy with a lollipop, warned her not to work too hard. Was this the same man from the castle? If so, he was either a great actor or just legitimately cared about Ann for one reason or another. She kept listening until Kamoshida guessed she might be sick with something.  
  
Huh, that might explain it. There was a bug going around, maybe Ann caught something? ‘Crap, I sit right next to her!’  
  
Then Ann said “Appendicitis.” And that is what Akira, in her professional opinion, would call a bold-faced lie of such ridiculous stature as to be laughable. Appendicitis was the sort of disease that has you doubled over in pain as your internal organs go on strike and threaten to bring down the entire factory if they don’t get rid of the shriveled up rotten turd calling itself an important part of the system. You get put on the emergency surgery list with Appendicitis, not in a car to a photoshoot like it’s a tummy ache. And, even more ridiculously, Kamoshida bought it!  
  
So, the obvious question remained, why lie?  
  
The two continued, and Kamoshida mentioned keeping Ann’s friend at practice. That was pretty basic, a tournament was coming up and coaches were generally hard asses around that time of year.    
  
"Oh, and be careful around that transfer student. She's got a criminal record, after all.” Kamoshida finished with. Lovely, he remembers her. That’s going to lead to great things.

Ann merely thanked him for his worry and excused herself from the building.

Not a second passed after Ann’s departure before Kamoshida started scowling and muttering to himself. That was truly a face that only a mother could see and confidently proclaim “Meh, he’ll do.” Suddenly she became very worried for Ann’s well being.

But there was nothing to about it that day. Akira was hungry and she just so happened to live in a cafe. All in all, life could be worse. 

* * *

Akira had intended to go straight back to Leblanc and raid the fridge, and probably take a shower in the back. She also intended to do her homework that night. Intentions were one thing. The reality was Ryuji popping out in front of her like a monster from the tall grass.

"Yo," he chirped.

"Are you stalking me?" she deflected him. That led to a lovely spasming of denial from the punk.

"What no?! I was just waiting for you!" Stalkers can wait.

Akira wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or having fun with the guy. Her stomach insisted annoyance. "So why were you waiting for me?”

"I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday,” he answered, eager to get off the stalker thing.

"You mean the one with the talking cat?"

Ryuji nodded "I tried telling myself it was all just a dream... but I couldn't do it. I can't act as if nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all." He growled that last bit, clearly on the edge of a tirade at the mere mention of the slimy gym coach.

He looked up and smiled at Akira like a monkey who was about to bite off your ear. "And y'know. You're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?"

‘Oh my gosh this idiot wants to go BACK,’ Akira realized. ‘That pervy castle was a pulsing death trap and he wants to go back. Ha, dude’s got some guts I’ll give him that.’ She stopped for a second: there was a lot of weird nonsense going on. Something, or someone, clearly wanted Akira in that castle. The persistent phone app had something to do with that. Heck, a dude popped out of her and killed monsters! Because she told him too! That alone was kind of cool. Perhaps a quick trip back wasn’t such a terrible idea. ‘Well okay, it is a terrible idea. But a terrible idea that I can get behind!’

"Alright, deal.” Akira nodded, showing no desire to do this whatsoever. “But if something else happens we drop this."

The bloodthirsty monkey nodded happily. "Right then. Let's retrace our steps from yesterday." He turned around and set off for adventure, and Akira took the opportunity to readjust her glasses and glance at his butt. She missed the hot guys at her old school who didn’t think she was a hardened criminal.

‘So you know,’ Akira thought to herself. ‘If you get caught somehow then your “hardened criminal” rap sheet will practically double in length.’

‘Yeah, from one fake charge to one fake charge and breaking and entering a place that doesn’t exist and killing monsters,’ she responded to herself before realizing how insane that was. Think like a normal person. ‘This could draw a huge amount of unwanted attention, which goes directly against the keep calm and don’t piss anyone off plan I had going. Kamoshida didn’t remember what happened the last time, but that isn’t a guarantee he never will.’

The two followed the path they had strayed through yesterday, but at the end there was no castle. Only a lovely blue sky and some taller buildings.

"When'd they build something like a castle though?" The monkey scratched his head, bemused.

"Let's walk back," Akira suggested. “We might have taken a wrong turn or something.”

Ryuji nodded and they retraced their steps again. Okay, there was the school now. No castle.

* * *

"There wasn't anything out of place along the way right? I don't see the castle either..." Ryuji hunched even more, frustrated "We must've made a wrong turn somewhere,” he insisted.

"No, we went the exact way," Akira said and grabbed her phone. Sojiro would be mad if she was late again, and this was starting to feel like a waste of time. There was the creepy Hell app staring at her.

She suddenly remembered a fragment of her dream in the Velvet Room. What did they call this thing again? While Akira was thinking she didn't notice Ryuji spying on her phone, and out of nowhere he ripped it out of her hand.

"Hey give that back!”

She snatched at the phone but Ryuji held it high above his head. Akira looked him dead in the eye. “I’m not going to jump for that, but I will kick you so hard you grandchildren will be born crippled.”

"Relax, I'll give it back,” Ryuji assured her, turning his hips ninety degrees away. “I'm just looking at this app.” He pushed the Eye icon as Akira folded her arms and debated using a cute face. She then heard a robotic female voice intone some keywords.

"Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert...Castle." The app said. Akira looked over at the phone and Ryuji grinned self-satisfactorily, lowering his arm to show her the screen.  
"Beginning navigation."

"There we go!" Ryuji exclaimed, and Akira yanked her phone away from him. Just then she looked back at the world and froze.

"Hey, what're you-" he started before seeing what Akira was looking at. "What the hell?"

Darkness overtook them like a bellowing gust, deep and all-encompassing. Little veins of color scratched into the absence, purples and reds intermingling and melting into solids. Matter took shape, polygons and hard edges cut into sight like toads leaping from shallow water. The castle emerged from nothing and wobbled in space as though it were setting gelatin, distorted and grungy. Along with this distortion Akira was swallowed up and spat out in her Persona wardrobe.

"We made it back..." Ryuji muttered, looking around to make sure he didn’t fall into the world or something. "This means what happened yesterday was for real too…” He turned to get a sign from Akira that he wasn’t crazy.

He nearly jumped out of his own socks. "Yeargh! Those clothes!" Akira looked down and half-twirled, lifting up the trench coat dress thing. ‘You know, these are actually really comfy.’

She let herself laugh, verbally this time. "Guess we can confirm we are at our destination."  She scanned the area, curious if that cat would appear again. Ryuji, very obviously, was still staring at her.

"Whats with the outfit!?" he yelled.

Akira cocked an eyebrow. "Why is it a problem?" Pink started to tickle at Ryuji’s cheeks.

"What no!" he shouted stupidly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground like a child. "This makes no effn' sense at all..." Ryuji muttered to himself.

"Hey!" A familiar childish voice hissed at them, and out from the shadows emerged the cartoon cat Morgana. He (‘She? Gonna go with he.’) was glaring at them both like they’d been throwing rocks at a moose. "Stop making a commotion.”

Ryuji jumped back again when he saw the cat; he was likely to fall over at some point.m"Ah...You!?" he hissed back.

Morgana raised a paw to the castle. "The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be..." He crossed his paws and tapped his… also paw. Ah nuts to it, paws and feet. He tapped his foot. "To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape."

"What is this place? Is it the school?” Ryuji asked.

Morgana nodded. "That's right.”

"But it's a castle!" Morgana hushed him again and checked for unwanted attention.

"The castle IS the school" Morgana explained. "But only to this castle's ruler."

Akira thought about that. ‘Okay that cinches it, this place isn’t real. If it is and isn’t the school then obviously we’re in some kind of funhouse mirror dimension.’

"So, unless I’m off base here, it’s what he sees himself as in the school that’s giving this place the medieval feng shui?”

Morgana focused his eyes on Akira in that creepy way only cats and snakes could, and nodded. "I think you called him Kamoshida?” She nodded. "You are correct, this how his distorted heart views the school."

‘Distorted heart,’ Akira repeated in her head. She rolled the phrase around, bounced it off a few walls, and eventually came up with the exact same words. ‘No other way of interpreting that. This place is a Jungian nightmare.’

"Kamoshida... Distorted?" Ryuji looked confused. “Explain it in a way that makes sense!"

The two started bickering and Akira tuned them out, until a blood-curdling scream burst out of the castle. That shut everybody up very efficiently and grabbed their attention.

"What was that!?" Ryuji yelled, breaking his voice a little.

"It must be the slaves captive here," Morgana said, his ears folding back out of discomfort.

"For real!?" Ryuji exclaimed in disbelief. Another scream answered. "Oh, shit. It's for real!"

It took some time for both sides to explain their situations to the other. Ryuji explained how he couldn’t just sit around thinking about everything he’d seen. Morgana explained how Kamoshida enjoyed “training” his slaves, and lectured the two for coming back after Morgana had gone to all the trouble of getting them out. Akira chose not to divulge how she really just wanted to see if she could fight more monsters; the idea of finding them frightening was not at all appealing, and she had decided to deal with that potential phobia by stabbing them repeatedly. It was an extreme therapy, but one she liked.

"Ryuji...?" Morgana said, suddenly noticing how Ryuji was seething.

"This is bullshit!" he screamed out of nowhere and charged the castle door like a bull. It wouldn’t budge, so Ryuji just yelled at it and started punching the wood. Morgana and Akira approached the raging punk cautiously.

"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know?" Morgana said, wildly turning to see the guards that must be coming for them by now. "Still, it seems you have your reasons.”

Ryuji spastically spun around. It didn’t seem like he had heard a word that the cat had said.

"Hey, Monamona!"

"It's Morgana!" he corrected, annoyed.

"Do you know where those voices are coming' from?”

Morgana turned his head and squinted in confusion. "You want me to take you to them?" He paused, contemplative. "Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if she comes with us." He indicated to Akira.

"Why?" Akira asked. “I mean I totally will, but still.”

"I just want to get a better look at your powers," Morgana replied simply. Akira felt like he was being dismissive, but didn’t push it. "Even if didn't agree, I bet this guy will go on even if he has to do it alone. I don't think you would leave him here."

Akira looked over at Ryuji. He was panting and his knuckles were torn like paper, skin curling inward and slowly dying. The image of impotent rage felt familiar to her.

“Yeah. Fair.”

"It's settled then!" Morgana jumped up happily. It was an oddly extreme reaction, Akira noted.

"Thanks, man," Ryuji smacked her shoulder like they were soccer players.

"No problem."

* * *

Morgana led them in through a vent in the side of the castle. The place was just as musty and twisted as the last time Akira had been there.

"Man this place is as creepy as always," Ryuji said with a shudder.

"Mm-hmm.” Morgana grunted inattentively. “Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?" They nodded and the three took off into the depths of the castle. Sneaking through the foyer, they suddenly became distinctly aware of reality screaming at them; physicality shifted and reformed, color dove into itself and resurfaced anew, and the air solidified as stone evaporated. It all transformed around their very skin into the Shujin gymnasium and back again.

‘... I don’t like that. Nope, don’t like that at all.’

Ryuji seemed to agree because they both ran ahead of Morgana to the door before space decided to have another identity crisis. Morgana dashed back up to them and they ran down a spiral staircase into the castle's dungeon.

Morgana held out his paw and directed them behind cover. He silently pointed forward toward a patrolling knight clanking down the waterway.

“Alright,” Morgana whispered, “here’s the plan. If we can catch the guard with his back turned…” Akira had already left.

She was trying to sprint at the unaware guard as quietly as possible. ‘Please don’t turn around please don’t turn around please don’t turn around.’

“SHOW ME YOUR TRUE SELF!” She screamed, jumping on the metal man’s back to rip his face off. The Shadow burst from its armor, revealing a pumpkin headed pyromaniac that looked like it just crawled out of a crypt. Leaping away before it ate her, Akira positioned herself to attack.

Morgana ran up beside her. “Okay, good technique, but no shouting. This is a STEALTH mission.”

“I make no promises. Arsene!” She tore off the mask and the hellish Persona materialized from flame behind her. “Eiga!” With a wave of his hand tendrils of darkness ripped at the Jack-o-Lantern. While it was distracted Morgana charged forward and cut the Shadow down in a spurt of blood and yen.

Morgana started grabbing fistfulls of cash and shoved it in his pockets. Akira examined one of the coins: it was an authentic hundred yen mint, nice and weighty. She flipped it, savoring that perfect metallic clink, and pocketed it.

Ryuji eventually crept out of his hiding place and rejoined the party while Akira was bent over picking up coins. He hovered behind her, not saying a word.

“Enjoying the view back there?” Akira said, catching him staring at her rear. She stood up and sneered at him with her hand on her hip. Ryuji turned away and kept walking through the dungeon. Akira chuckled and followed after him. “It’s great, I know! You can admit it!”

“Shaddup,” Ryuji barked.

* * *

After spending a while wandering the dank corridors, Akira spotted those cages they had seen the prisoners held in yesterday. The dangled flaccidly from rusty chains, completely empty.

Ryuji’s eyes widened and a vein bulged out of his temple. "Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?"

"Quiet down!" Morgana ordered softly. He pointed towards a set of guards passing by them, oblivious. Akira wondered if she could ambush both of them.

"Oh, yeah there were more of 'em further in too...!"  Ryuji remembered and bolted further down the passage. Akira locked eyes with Morgana, who was just about done with Ryuji at this point, and shrugged apologetically. Just as his footsteps faded into the distance they heard them come back. Ryuji sprinted past them.

"Crap, I hear footsteps comin'! Lot's of them!" He dashed around in a frenzy for a hiding place. Morgana leapt into a similar panic and dashed into a door hidden in the corner.

"We should be able to hide in here until they leave,” he called to them. They filled the room and Morgana quickly latched the door. Outside the guards could be heard passing by. "The Shadows will not follow us in here," Morgana said confidently.

Akira brushed a bit of dirt off her coat, and that’s when she noticed it: thin carpeting curling in and out of the stone floor. On the walls paint dried and melted away every few seconds in a constant loop. The room, just like the foyer, was cyclically transforming into the school.

"Oh…” she gurgled nausea in her throat and closed her eyes. Even the air was shifting between the grime of a castle and the poor air conditioning of a school. She could feel it on her neck, in her hair, creeping over her like ephemeral insects. The only parts of her body that felt normal were where her clothes covered, which gave Akira a new appreciation for tights and the dumb mask. Eventually her eyes bravely opened back up, and she saw Ryuji holding his head and shaking in a chair that changed shape under him. ‘He doesn’t have any protection,’ Akira realized. ‘I just have to look at it with a few uncovered spots. He’s completely exposed,’

“This place is insane,” Akira turned to Morgana. “Is this really the only safe spot in here?”

Morgana nodded. "There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak."

“...Which means no Shadows,” Akira concluded.

“Can’t even get in,” Morgana confirmed.

“I’m not sure I want to be in a place like this either,” she said, rubbing her arms as she watched electric lights explode into and out of the ceiling. “And is it safe for…” she nodded towards Ryuji minutely. Morgana frowned and scratched his ear.

“The weak distortion is physically harmless. It’s weird, and I wouldn’t stare at one spot for too long, but it can’t hurt you.”

“It’s fine,” Ryuji spoke through his teeth. “We can stay as long as we need to. If it means gettin’ that bastard…” He trailed off into his thoughts.

“You really hate this guy,” Morgana noted. “Don’t you?”

Laughter sprung up out of Ryuji’s grit teeth and his eyes flared. "Hate doesn't even cover how I feel,” he said, and his mouth gaped open as if to take a breathe. “Everything is that asshole's fault!" His tone was almost sinister. Loathing practically drooled out of his mouth, and Akira, the one with the knife and the magic mask, felt intimidated. But more than that she felt a certain kinship in their rage, and she admired the electricity in his eyes.

Morgana's ears folded back and he looked away. "I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you," Morgana warned. "His lackeys are everywhere inside." He then turned his focus to Akira.

"You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?" 

Akira paused, then nodded. “I can’t feel the distorted air through it.”

"Yeah. I'm curious as hell about it too." Ryuji states, turning his head away from the wall.

"That's also because of this world,” Morgana said.

"More stuff that makes no sense..." Ryuji muttered.

“Yeah,” Akira agreed. “That’s way too vague.”

"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school turns into a castle like this after all." Morgana started over, scratching his ear like he was bored. "In order to prevent such distortion, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."

“... That’s… so… It’s protection. That just looks like a coat you’d find at a steampunk convention. And it came out of my heart because I won’t deal with people’s shit.”

“Basically.”

Ryuji’s face screwed up in confusion. "Uugh, I'm so fed up with all of this!" he yelled. "I'm more curious about you than her clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?"

“That does need explaining too,” Akira agreed, while also secretly trying to change her clothes with her mind. “You look like a cancelled cereal mascot.”

Morgana jumped on the table and pounded his paw against his chest. "I'm human- an honest- to-god human!"

Akira and Ryuji stared at the display of confident delusion. "No, you're obviously more like a cat!" Ryuji said, pointing at Morgana’s body.

The feline looked down, a weird amalgamation of sadness and confusion drowning his posture. Akira squeed internally and resolved to cuddle with him at a more appropriate time. Her coat also refused to grow any fancy fur, so she gave up on that endeavor.

"This is, well…” Morgana stumbled, uncertain of his own words. “It's because I lost my true form. I think..."

"Okay," Akira said softly. “‘You think.’ Do you know what happened to your true form?”

He shook his head, but then he brightened up spontaneously. "But I do know how to regain my true form.

"The reasons I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means. Well, I ended up getting caught though..." Morgana’s ears twitched up and down with the rapid rise and fall of his mood, it was like watching a bird."Besides. I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I’m gonna make him pay for sure!" He raised the paw in determination, and Akira was positive he thought that this was supposed to be imposing and inspiring. She was DEFINITELY going to cuddle this tiny cat boy. ‘Man? How old even is he? Is he a he? No, not going back down this hole. Tiny cat boy. Snuggle. End of story.’

"What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy..." Ryuji muttered. Akira gave him a light elbow in the head.

"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along,” Morgana eventually announced.

"I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie,” he added, addressing Akira. “Got it?"

Akira chuckled and puffed out her coat. “Like you weren’t already? Let’s go beat something up.”

Suddenly, at the discretion of no one, Ryuji pulled out a gun. “What is that?!” Akira yelled, instinctively flinching away.

"Don't worry,” he said, waving the firearm nonchalantly. “I'm not gonna force it on you. I thought I might help, so. I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds.”

"Wha?... WHY WOULD YOU NEED A MODEL GUN?! It can’t shoot anything! Where did you even find that?"

"There a shop in the city that sells them,” he answered, shrugging.

"That's a toy!" Morgana pointed out, since Ryuji clearly hadn’t heard Akira.

"But it looks genuine,” Ryuji said proudly. “So it'll at least fake 'em out."

Morgana and Akira looked at each other, then back at Ryuji. Would Shadows who think they’re knights even know what a handgun is?  
  
Ryuji pulled a brown paper bag out of the same pocket the model gun came out of. "I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: ‘Providin'; is  pre...something.’ Huh? Huh?"   
  
“So you were planning this from the start..." Morgana realized with a sigh. The monkey waited for a treat that would never come. "Well, fine if you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration.

Ryuji handed Akira the model gun and the medicine. She looked at the fake hunk of metal resting in the palm of her gloved hand, then tucked it in her belt.

* * *

 

“Show me your true self!”

The Shadow emerged from its destroyed armor, revealing itself as the skimpily dressed Pixie. 

‘Huh, you look skittish,’ Akira thought, grabbing Ryuji’s model gun. ‘Might as well see what good this can be.’ She pulled up the glock without aiming particularly carefully and shot. The bang was impressive, she had to give the manufacturer credit. The muzzle flash was a nice touch, and so was the gush of blood that exploded out of the Pixie’s stomach. 

“Wait what?” The Shadow fell limply into a growing pool of blood, and Akira dropped the gun like it had turned into a spider. “HOLY SHIT RYUJI I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS FAKE!”

“It is fake!” Ryuji yelled from cover. “Or it should be? Crap, did I accidentally buy a real gun?!”

“Everybody calm down,” Morgana mediated. “The gun is fake! Remember, ‘distortion based on perception.’ The model looks so real that in this world it might as well be!” He turned his gaze back to the Shadow; it was pushing itself off the ground, slipping in its own oozing blood. “Not quite as effective though. Hey rookie, why don’t we go all out and finish her off?”

Akira picked the real fake gun off the floor, Suddenly the weight it pressed into her felt much more satisfying. A deranged grin cut across her face as she pulled out her knife and held both weapons at her sides.

“Oh, you’re finished!”

The assault was too swift to really perceive, and too gruesome to want to. The Shadow’s body exploded and yen rained on Akira’s bloody head. Ryuji walked up and offered her a bit of cloth he’d found somewhere. She wiped her face down and collected a few bills as they floated past her.

“You look high,” Ryuji said cautiously.

Akira blushed a bit and pocketed the money. “High on adrenaline. Working out some stuff, you know?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He raised his hand, paused, then slid it behind his head. “Yeah, I know.”   


They continued on, sneaking past the guards they could, until they reached a door into...  


"Kamoshida's...Training Hall.. Of Love?” Ryuji read. “What kinda bullshit is this!?" He looked at the banner again, as if he thought he must have read it incorrectly, and then turned to the other two. No one had anything to say.

Inside, things were eerily silent. A few Shadows patrolled the hall, blocking the path forward. Akira, using tactical finger pointing, told Morgana to circle around and flank the guard opposite them while Akira ambushed the second that was standing by the doorway. They got into position, readied their blades, and struck the two from behind revealing their forms. Akira rolled back and shot at the first Shadow in the neck, dropping it. Morgana summoned Zoro and a flurry of wind knocked the other on the ground. Not giving them a moment to breathe, Akira and Morgana dashed at them and cut the Shadows to pieces.

“Heh, we’re getting good at this,” Akira remarked, stooping down to collect her bounty. Suddenly screams pierced the air; Akira froze as Ryuji and Morgana formed up with her. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before dashing toward the source of the cries.

Akira wasn’t entirely sure what she had expected. The slaves kept in cages, Kamoshida’s shameless wardrobe, the name of this room, they were all obvious hints. And yet somehow, despite all of this, she was still taken aback in shock at the sight of it.

The bodies were tied to a volleyball net, wrapped in volleyball uniforms, twisting and screaming at the beating they were being given by a line of Shadows.

"Dammit! This is bullshit!” Ryuji yelled.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?” Morgana warned him again.

“But this is beyond messed up!” he yelled just as loudly.

Then another voice called out from a cell nearby. “Stop it!” One of the athletes approached the cell bars, panicked. Another one hobbled beside the first. “If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!”

Ryuji was awash with a baffled anger. “You’re tellin’ me you wanna stay in place like this!?”   
  
Morgana lit up with a sudden realization. “Wait a minute… Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?”    
  
The two started to fight, but Akira was not listening to them. Instead she had approached the pair of athletes who had come just to tell Ryuji to shut up. Something about them was odd, but she couldn’t quite place it…

‘“Stop it.” That voice… I heard you at school today. I saw you at school today!’ She didn’t know his name, but he was the kid who had tripped himself trying to get away from her that morning. And now he was here? In Kamoshida’s brain castle? No, that wouldn’t make sense. It was impossible, Kamoshida clearly didn’t even know this place existed, let alone know how to bring other people here. Which could only mean that…

“They aren’t real people.” She turned back to tell the others, but not only had Morgana already known this, he’d been yelling at Ryuji for not knowing it. This was a subconscious space, everything was the distorted reflection of a personal reality.   
  
“Oh no…” Akira reached the logical conclusion of all this information. “Ryuji, this is happening for real. Not this with the…” She waved her hand at the Shadows and the active torture. “But he’s abusing the real team. Oh my God, he’s abusing them and getting away with it!”   


Ryuji looked down as the Shadows rotated out victims, tying the two who they’d spoken with up to the net. “I’ll use these guys as evidence.” He took out his phone. “If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida…” Ryuji stopped and took a double take at his phone. He tapped the screen a few times.   
  
“..Huh? It’s not workin’!?” He turned to show her the phone; it sat on the menu screen, and Ryuji tapped the camera icon. Nothing happened. “We can use the navigation app, but the camera’s a no go!?”   


Akira pulled out her phone and tapped a few icons. Nothing opened, not even her storage file.   


“A navigation app?” Morgana questioned. Akira held out her phone, pointing at the evil eye.   
  
“It brought us here,” she explained. “Refuses to stay off my phone too.”   
  
“Whatever you do is fine, but we’re gonna get caught if we stand around like this,” he said disregarding the information. “We need to head back!”   
  
“In a sec,” Ryuji answered, turning back to the cage. “If my stupid camera won’t work I’ll just memorize their faces. Work everything out later.”   
  
Ryuji insisted that they visit each individual cell so he could get a good look at every prisoner, and they were all horrific. In one cell victims ran from spikes on a giant treadmill going at full speed. In another students were tied to the wall as Shadows hurled razor-spiked volleyballs at them. Akira couldn’t look away from the travesty, it was too inhuman.   
  
“Got them all. Let's go.” Ryuji finally said. They rushed to leave the area.   


* * *

They reached the foyer; it was quiet, not a Shadow in sight. Without a moment’s hesitation the three dashed toward the door. Out of nowhere Shadows burst from the floor and completely surrounded them.

"What where did they come from?!" Ryuji shouted.

A rotten voice echoed through the room. "You knaves again?" Kamoshida’s voice reeked with disdain. "To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!" He yelled mockingly. It struck Akira as odd: she assumed he was talking to all of them about trespassing again, but he was only facing Ryuji. Was there something else he could be referring to?

"This school ain't your castle!" Ryuji spat.  "I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!”

Kamoshida scoffed "It seems it's true when they say ‘barking dogs seldom bite.’ How far the star runner of the track team has fallen." Kamoshida shook his head with a nasty sneer.

"The hell are you gettin' at!?"

Kamoshida’s yellow eyes flashed with malice. "I speak of the ‘Track Traitor’ who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams."

"Oh cut the crap," Akira interrupted, hovering her hand over her gun. Putting a bullet in fake-Kamoshida was a highly appealing idea, but she couldn’t be too careless. With them surrounded by guards, they needed to create an opening. “Traitor? Violence? You realize how dumb that sounds right?”  Akira caught Ryuji fidgeting out of the corner of her eye.

Shadow Kamoshida looked confused now, looking between Ryuji and Akira. "He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes and dreams, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.”

Ryuji was quick to deny his claims again, but his voice was weaker and less certain than before. Kamoshida simply held up his hand to shut them up, then snapped his fingers. Three guards moved out of the circle and freed themselves of their armor to reveal what Akira could only call demon unicorns, except with two horns. Bicorns.

"Goddamnit..." Ryuji growled impotently as the Shadows formed around them.

"Ryuji, move!" Morgana ordered. Ryuji slinked away, giving them room to fight, but couldn’t escape the formation of Shadows.

“You will pay for opposing King Kamoshida!” one of the Shadows whinnied as it charged at Akira. She avoided being impaled, but got the wind knocked out of her from a glancing blow.

“Gack!” she sputtered. Another Bicorn charged while she was winded and rammed right into her chest. She slid across the floor, suddenly tasting blood. Morgana bounced next to her, but he landed on his feet. He was bleeding above the eye.

“Get up,” he ordered. “We lose, we die. And dammit I’m not dying here!” Akira pushed herself off the ground and spat a globule of red on the floor.

“You know,” she said, wiping her lip with her gun, “I remember I used to like unicorns. Cool magical rhyno horses? Sign me up. You guys though, you’re just assholes. Arsene!” She tore off her mask and the Persona erupted from behind her. Inky black darkness stretched from his fingers and lashed out at the first Bicorn. It barely winced, neighing in laughter. ‘Eiga won’t work. Greaaaaat.’ Arsene shrugged and returned to the mask, completely useless.

 

“Magic horses huh?” the Shadow taunted her, whipping its horns in a circular motion. “You want magic? I’ll show you magic!” The air whirled faster and faster between its horns before abruptly shooting out and knocking Akira in the head. Her skull shook with a sick ringing, and she was momentarily disoriented.

“Morgana?!” she called toward the blurry black and white figure. “Help please!”

Morgana grimaced. After some thought he called out his Persona and it weaved its sword into a magic symbol. Akira’s daze melted away, and her ribs stretched back to where they were supposed to be. Blood still gushed into her mouth, but it was an improvement.

The second Shadow appeared from the side and slammed into Morgana, plastering him to the stone floor. It trampled him for good measure. Before Akira could react to this, something large and sharp jabbed at her stomach and tossed her into the air. She landed with a hard thud and lost consciousness for a few seconds.

Between the blackness she could make out Morgana getting up and running towards her. How was he even still alive? ‘Costume armor. Same reason I didn’t just get gored. Hell, he probably doesn’t even look like that normally.’

Morgana had rushed to her side before Kamoshida pushed him down with his foot.

Ryuji watched as the two struggled to get up.

"Rgh..., You piece of-" Before Morgana could finish Kamoshida put his weight down on him.

Akira woke up enough to see Ryuji panicking, looking frantically for a way out. She could see the rage writhing in his gut, he must have wanted to tear Kamoshida’s stomach out. But he wasn't like Akira or Morgana, he didn’t have a Persona or any protection. 

“No..." It sounded like he was miles away.

For a moment Kamoshida’s gaze fell onto Akira desperately trying to get away as guards picked her up and held her by the arms.

"How dare you raise your hand at me," he said. Then Akira blacked out again, since the blood was rushing back to her extremities and left her brain to rot. She only heard one other part of the conversation.

It was Ryuji. "Everything that was important to me was taken by him... I'll never get'em back!”

Kamoshida scoffed. Akira passed out for a few seconds.

When she woke again, the vision that greeted her was Kamoshida’s yellow eyes glaring at her costume. No, he was staring through her costume. She became acutely aware once again that he was only wearing underwear under that cape.

Her eyes widened and she felt her anger keeping her awake. “Go *cough* go lick a live wire.” He couldn't help but laugh as he gazed upon her body, completely unfazed.

She wasn't as beautiful as his Princess, but she was certainly quite a vixen herself.

"You know yours not as threatening when bound. In fact, I dare say it is a disappointment to kill someone as lovely as you.” He said, inching closer to Akira and beginning to explore her geography with his hands.   


Akira's disgusted cursing was stifled under the guard's metal grip as Kamoshida found his way up to her chest. He grinned like a snake as she writhed to try and escape from his grasp, completely impotent in the iron hold that trapped her. She tried for her mask, but Arsene's assistance was out of her reach. Her skin crawled and recoiled as the slimy pig slid his sweaty mitts undershirt and bra and began to grope and fondle her directly; it was all Akira could do to not wretch every second she felt his despicable touch.   
  
“Lady Akira!” Morgana yelled. He looked to Ryuji desperately. “If you want to prove him wrong, save her! Don’t let him win!”   
  
Ryuji looked up, and the swirling panic ebbed away. All of a sudden his frantic emotions calmed, and his righteous vengeful anger took center stage. He clenched his shaking fists and made them still.   
  


“You’re right,” he said. “Everything that was important to me was taken by him. I’ll never get’ em back!”   
  
Shadow Kamoshida’s hands tread lower down her body. “Say there and watch,” he warned. Akira separated her jaw wide enough to get her teeth around the guard’s hand, and then bit down sending a sharp pain into her skull. ‘Ow! Real metal. Dammit!’   
“You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida!” Ryuji yelled, ignoring his threat. “All you think about is using people and playing with them like they are lowly slaves!” 

He approached Kamoshida, and the sparks in his eyes became pure burning thunder. Kamoshida ordered the guards to attack.   
  
Picking up his pace, Ryuji reared back his fist to knock that gaudy crown off of Kamoshida’s head. “Now get your stinkin’ hands off my friend!”   
  
“You made me wait quite a while,” a deep brooding voice suddenly rippled through Ryuji’s head, doubling him over. He hit the ground, blinded by a burning halo forming over his eyes.   
  
“You seek power, correct?” The voice ravaged his thoughts. “Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The ‘other you’ who exists within desires it thus...I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"   
  
At that moment a Mask formed on Ryuji’s face, bearing the grim sneer of Death. Looking up Akira noticed his eyes glowing yellow, just like her’s had. Kamoshida’s slimy grasp retreated, and she grinned with blood dribbling down her chin.   
  
Kamoshida and his guards hurled insults and mockery at Ryuji, but he could not hear them. He felt so stuffed with fury and emotion, like he had been bottled up for years and the fumes were making him swell unnaturally. Only now he could finally, FINALLY rip the cap off. He tightened his fingers around the mask that stuck to his face and tore it from his flesh, skin and all. Fire bellowed from the furnace, and it forged a chain which Ryuji took hold of as the creature of his heart roared into existence.   
  
The impressive display distracted the guard holding Akira, allowing her to kick him in the knee and escape. She rushed to Morgana’s side to feed him some painkillers, then went to join Ryuji in the gunshow.   
  
And the Persona he had summoned was surely ready for a gunshow: a massive gold cannon stuck out of its arm, which was in turn attached to the skeletal frame of the most metal pirate Akira had ever seen. Its face was a grinning skull, flanked by two crossed falchions that it didn’t even appear to need. And it was riding a pirate ship, with a cartoonish shark-toothed grin, like it was a surfboard.   
  
Ryuji lifted his face up at the Persona and gaped like a kid on Christmas day. Akira and Morgana stepped beside him and readied their weapons against the advancing Shadows.   
  
“This effin’ rocks!” he yelled gleefully as energy surged through him. “Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback. Let’s go Captain Kidd!”   
  


The Persona flexed as the guards formed up and did something new: they melted into each other through their armor, becoming a massive crimson figure astride an ebony steed. He wielded a long spear, ground to a deadly point.   
  
“Blast him away, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji yelled. Here was how the good captain interpreted this: it strutted off the grinning boat, grabbed it by the bowsprit his one hand, and slammed the lancer with a one-handed home run swing. The Shadow stumbled to the side, but remained riding.

“Woo-hoo-hoo!” Ryuji cheered as Captain Kidd mounted his ship. “That was awesome!”

Akira wasn’t there to respond, she was already sweeping toward the Shadow while it was off balance to slash at the horse. Her knife aimed true and cut a gash out of its neck, loosing corrupt black and red blood. Morgana too capitalized on the opportunity and summoned his Persona to hurl a gale at the mounted knight.   
  
The Shadow growled (from both its mouths), and raised its spear into the sky. The horse kicked up and a rain of fire exploded from the tip of the weapon. Flames blew through the three, scorching their flesh.

“Crap, magic,” Ryuji muttered as his skin bubbled up in the heat. “I got magic! Captain Kidd, light ‘em up!”

The Persona rode up doing a trick on the ship. It lifted its hand cannon, thunder clapped, and a streak of lightning stabbed at the Shadow’s raised spear and coursed through its body. The fire ceased as smoke poured from the joints of the armor and both horse and rider seized up.

“Now!” Akira shouted, and the party bore down on the incapacitated creature like hyenas on a wounded buffalo. It left behind a great amount of money, but they were not looking at that when the weapons fell. They were all looking at Shadow Kamoshida.   
  
“How ‘bout that!?” Ryuji challenged, raising his arms.   
  
“Whoa. So Ryuji had the potential too...” Morgana was astonished.   


“Even if you apologize now I ain’t forgivin’ you!” Ryuji continued.   
  
Kamoshida, after witnessing two punks and a cat eviscerate an amalgamation of a sizable chunk of his guards, was unimpressed. He started to taunt them with his superiority for the umpteenth time when very light footsteps began to approach from nearby.   
  
Both Akira and Ryuji were shocked when they saw Ann’s face come into sight. They were even more shocked when the rest of her came into sight. She wore thin-strapped bikini, with cat ears in her hair and a tiny crown resting between them.   
  
Ryuji looked at her face, then at her chest, then at Kamoshida, then back at Ann’s face. “What’s going on!?”   
  
“Something seems off...”  Akira said, very clearly remembering Ann’s blatant lie just to get away from Kamoshida at school. ‘Oh wait, cognition. Duh. But how deluded do you have to be to take avoidance as… that?’   
  
“Yeah, now that you mention it…” he nodded. “But why is she even here!?”   
  
Akira opened her mouth to explain, a little shocked that Ryuji still wasn’t getting it, but had to close it just as quickly so she wouldn’t vomit. Kamoshida was occupying himself caressing the imaginary Ann. Akira had to look away, shivering at the cold touch on her spine.   
  
“Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” Ryuji demanded.   
  
“How many times must I tell you until you understand? This is MY castle - A place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me.”    
  
Before Ryuji could respond Akira grabbed him. “That’s not her Ryuji. Takamaki is at home, in the real world.” Ryuji stopped, looking into Akira’s eyes. In the melee he had practically forgotten what she had gone through mere minutes beforehand. The dark cloud in her eyes slapped the memory back into him.  
  
Morgana nodded his confirmation. “She’s right. She’s thee same as those slaves - a being made from Kamoshida’s cognition of her!”   
  
“Are you jealous?” He asked vauntingly. Ryuji and Akira side-eyed each other.   
  
“Are you stupid?” Akira answered. “You’re fantasizing about a minor. There is literally nothing to be jealous of. Grossed out though, yes. Plenty of that.”   
  
Kamoshida scowled at her, but at the sight of Ryuji his face could have split in two. He still was not internalizing how everything happening was imaginary, a subconscious projection. Ann LOOKED real enough to him, and her dubious show of skin was real enough for the bulge in his pants.   


“Well I’m not surprised,” Kamoshida directed at him. “Women aren’t drawn to problematic punks like you.”   
  
“Okay, gonna shoot ‘im now.” Akira lifted her gun. “We all cool with that?”

“Yup.”

Morgana touched Akira’s leg. “Uh, actually, they might not be!” He pointed as a troop of armored Shadows filed into the foyer from either side. “I think it’s time to go!”   
  
“Damn.” Akira holstered her gun as Morgana pushed open a side door. Ryuji skipped through the door backwards, flipping dual birds, followed quickly by Akira as Morgana swung the door closed. Shadow Kamoshida and his imaginary pet Ann waved them farewell.   
  


* * *

They took the most circuitous path back outside possible, and when they finally did escape they could hear the guards throwing a ruckus through the stone walls. The party took a moment to hunch over and gasp into their burning lungs.

“So,” Ryuji sputtered between gulps of air. “You, uh, okay?”

“Never better,” Akira said, straightening her jacket.   
  
“Well I mean, uhh… Anyways.” RYuji wiped his brow, and only then did he realize that he was wearing gloves now. He suddenly registered the leather jacket and upturned collar, and the red neckerchief draped over his chest. “I don’t remember changin’ into this!”   
  
“Heh, comfy isn’t it?” Akira chuckled. “Doesn’t look half bad on you. You’ve completed your evolution from punk kid to full on thug.”   
  
Ryuji blushed for brief moment. “Uh, thanks. At least we match with the theme of thieves a bit.”

  
Inside the walls of the castle something made a loud crash. Apparently one of the guards had tripped and accidentally smashed a bust of Kamoshida. The full ramifications of this was unknown to Akira, but it was a whole process. There was a whole disarming ceremony that the Shadows held independently, followed by confession of the act and a swift execution. A new bust would be chiseled by the replacement, which was actually the same Shadow reincarnated a couple hours later by the collective unconscious and replaced in its armor. Only the Shadows knew about this little ritual.   
  
“So what’s goin’ on?” Ryuji asked like a man baffled by the clouds’ refusal to become sheep. “I’m completely lost, man!”   
  
Morgana smacked himself and went over the situation again. Ryuji gleaned next to nothing of the lecture, but eventually drew his own conclusions.   
  
“Okay so we might’ve gotten away here, but we’re still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school.” 

“That's quite sharp of you! For being an idiot,” Morgana slammed him. “Relax. The Kamoshida in reality can’t possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed - a side of one’s personality they don’t want to see.”   
  
“So real Kamoshida is repressing this entire place as we speak?” Akira guessed.   
  
Morgana nodded. “Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?”   
  
Akire shook her head. The man was being a gargantuan dick, but at no point did he display any knowledge of superpowers and alternate realities   
  
“There you have it.”  
  
“All right!” Ryuji cheered. “Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-”   
  
“Wait.” Morgana cut him off. “I guided you as promised. It’s your turn to cooperate with me.” Akira and Ryuji stared at him blankly. “That’s why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything.” They both shrugged dumbly.   
  
“Don’t you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form!  That’s why we must delve deep into Mementos and-”   
  
Ryuji paused the cat’s rush of jargon. “Whoa. Hold up. What’re you goin’ on about?” Ryuji asked impatiently “We never said anything about helpin’ you out.”   


“Huh? Don’t tell me…Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you? Especially you!” He turned to Akira, and she nearly fell to the force of his sad cat face. “You’re going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan!?”   
“I'm sorry Morgana,” she apologized, notwithstanding how she really did not remember any agreement. Probably spaced out when the subject came up, bad habit. “We appreciate the help a lot, but this is a pretty dangerous gig.” She rubbed her arm awkwardly, feeling incredibly guilty.

“All the more reason why I need you!” Morgana shouted, finally driven past the point of frustration. “Is it because I’m not human? Because I’m like a cat? Is that why you’re making a fool of me!?”    
  
“What, no! Nobody’s making a-” Before she could mediate at all and pick up the shattered pieces of her kitty cuddling, Ryuji grabbed her hand and takes off, calling “See ya, we’re busy!” over his shoulder.   
  
Behind them Morgana was furiously demanding that they turn around, but Ryuji might as well have been deaf. Akira felt the sting of betrayal, except now she was the betrayer. Turned out that hurt the same way coming and going.   


* * *

The distortion ebbed away, dropping the two exactly where they had left. Akira’s phone sparked to life as the evil eye reported their successful return.

“Thank god. We’re back,” Ryuji said. He turned to his companion, who was rubbing the spot where he had grabbed her.   
  
“I dragged you around a lot, huh?” Ryuji stuck his hands in his pockets guiltily. “Sorry about that.”

“Meh,” Akira grunted with a shrug.   
  
Ryuji’s eyes darted to the side. “So… earlier, what Kamoshida did. Are you?...”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Akira answered brutishly. Concern covered his face.

“Yeah,” he eventually relinquished. “Yeah, that’s fair.”   
  
She crossed her arms to hold back the shivering. The two stood there uncomfortably for a while until abruptly Akira stepped forward and pressed her face into Ryuji’s shoulder, arms still crossed. He froze, completely unsure what would be appropriate to do. Eventually his hand came up and patted Akira’s shoulder.   


“Thank you,” she said, muffled through his uniform jacket.

“Any time,” he answered, then immediately regretted it with the implication. “Err… yeah.” He patted her back again.   
  
Akira pulled away from Ryuji’s shoulder dip and took a deep breath. Her arms fell to her side limply. “Fighting monsters really takes it outta ya. I need a nap.”   
  
Ryuji nodded, happy enough to change the subject. “Me too... Man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home. But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good. I totally  remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves.” Ryuji said, excitement easily taking over his composure.   
  
“Alright,” Akira said, smiling for Ryuji’s sake.   
  
“Once we make ‘em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done.”   
  
Ryuji paused, realizing something. “So wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses? I don’t wanna force this on you or anything.”   
  
“Heh, give me a little more credit than that,” Akira jested. “You already dragged me into this, now you’re stuck with me!”   
  
Ryuji’s grin widened. “Now that’s what I'm talkin’ about!   
  
“Hey, so. If you’re thinkin’ of layin’ low ‘cause you got a record. I don’t think that’ll help...   
Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.”   
  
“Nooooo, I totally didn’t notice,”.she said drolly. “A kid practically wet his pants when he bumped into me. What I don’t get is how word spread so fast!”   
  
“Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!” Ryuji informed her.   
  
Akira sighed and visibly deflated. “Dude probably grades students with a pen full of AIDS too or something.”   
  
“No one else besides a teacher could’ve leaked it that fast!” Ryuji continued. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a student or a club;That asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with. And on top of that him being perv who prays on the female student body, as well as admit it in person. I just can’t sit back!”   
  
She was going to agree but then a voice echoed in her head about lying low. Her record was already on the verge of becoming a dumpster fire, and this sounded like some flammable trash. There was even the possibility of a prison sentence.   
  
“I agree, but…”   
  
Ryuji grabbed her hands, then quickly took them back on hindsight. “You gotta do this! I’ll help out too!”

“Help out? This is your stupid plan.”

“You know what I mean!”  
  
She took a minute to think and then her mind went back to what happened. That feeling of being worthless and useless. Just like that day she was arrested. It was a big dumb world, and she would sooner be damned to Hell with Kamoshida before she just let it pass any longer.   
  
“Screw it,” she spat resolutely. “Let’s take down that dirty bastard.”    
  
A goblin grin stretched across Ryuji’s face. “I’m countin’ on you! Don’t worry; I'm hyped about this too!”

* * *

Akira rubbed her head. She was not terribly fond of that memory, but of course the cop hardly flinched at the mention of attempted rape. Everybody thinks Medusa is the evil monster.

  
“Acting as a Phantom Thief would’ve been more efficient alone. You could’ve gone about it that way.” Sae recited. Akira was certain she talked like that to herself all the time. Business business, serious speak. ‘Eff you.’   
  
“However, you did not. There are merits to having associates... That's what you decided. Am I wrong?”   
  
Akira said nothing at first, then looked up at the young woman with the graying hair. “You wanna hear my testimony or you wanna spout theories and rhetoric questions? all day? As I understand it, you ain’t got a lotta time.”

* * *

Time seemed to stop as a card descended from the heavens. She would have freaked out if she had any motor control whatsoever, but as it stood this was up there on the crazy meter. Ryuji’s frozen face was pretty funny though. A voice echoed from nowhere, stating she had formed a bond with The Chariot,someone who was  upright and stood for willpower, victory, assertion, and  determination. But they had problems like lack of control and direction, as well as aggression. ‘Okaaaaay… This is a weird superpower. The friend personality score, Tarot themed! Personas are weird. I wonder if Ryuji is getting this about me right now? What card am I? Better not be something lame.’   
  
Time started back up like nothing had changed as both of their stomachs growled. Akira blushed.   
  
“Right. I guess we both didn't eat lunch then.” Ryuji said, seemingly oblivious of how the world just stopped to give him a character description. “It’d be weird splittin’ off now, so why don’t we grab a bite somewhere?”   
  
Akira perked up and turned out her pockets. Several thousand yen peeked at her sleepily. “Yes! Dude I still have all the money! Where we goin’?”   
  
“Follow me I know a good place in Shibuya.” He motioned and the pair walked out of the alleyway. Akira was counting her money when she looked at Ryuji.

“If I was a Tarot card, which one would I be?”

“A what card?”

* * *

At the restaurant, some basic noodle shop, they ordered and sat down to eat. While they ate they shared a few key details about themselves. It was then that Akira decided to finally share what she was arrested for.

“What!?” Ryuji nearly spilled his bowl. “The hell, man!  How much shittier can that asshole get!?”   
  
“Chill, you’re gonna get perfectly good ramen all over the floor,” she pointed at him with her fork. She had specifically asked for a fork.   
  
“Are you for real? If it was me, I wouldn’t calm down until I punched that dick in the face.” He actually pumped his fist into his other palm, and Akira rolled her eyes. It was hard to tell if he was acting macho just to impress her or if he was actually like that. ‘Oh wait, Chariot. He’s just like that.’   
  
“So… You left your hometown and you’re livin’ here now, huh?” he asked.   
  
“Yep. I'm here for a year. Barring any crimes against humanity I might commit.” She stuck out her tongue with an ironic grin and speared a hunk of meat.   
  
Ryuji gulped the rest of his noodles down. “The place you’re  livin’ now is in… Yongen, right?” He belched and beat his chest.   
  
She nodded and chewed.   
  
“It’s rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin’ home.” He looked down at her half-empty bowl. “You barely touched your food.”   
  
“What are you doing?” She asked as he reached to take a large bundle of meat and noodles from her.   
  
“Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you for helpin’ me,” he said with a mouth full of her food. “Anyways I got your back like you got mine tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I’m sure we’ll be both feel better about bein’ in school.”   
  
Akira shrugged and stabbed Ryuji’s chopsticks, snapping one in half over her food. She laughed as he swore and called the waiter for a new pair. The two planned about meeting each other after the volleyball rally and beginning the investigation. Then they talked about videogames for the better part of an hour.    
  
Overall it was a refreshingly calm way to spend an afternoon. Ryuji was the first boy to give her his phone number that she did not think was a total creep.   


* * *

Back at the school two other friends were meeting up. Ann was talking to Shiho checking on her after seeing her injures.  
  
She stayed quiet for a bit as if she didn’t want to say anything to Ann. However she was persistent, and clearly concerned.  
  
“I- I haven’t been sleeping well lately…” Shiho confessed in a weak voice. “Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things…”..  
  
“Shiho…”  
  
“Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking...” She paused, unsure. “Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup?”  
  
Ann quickly put on a positive air. “Don’t worry. Just be confident in yourself! Your skills have been recognized! It’s all because you work harder than anyone else!”  
  
Shiho did not respond, and every second of silence made Ann more worried.   
  
“Yeah… Volleyball’s all I have, after all,” Shiho eventually sighed unconvincingly.  
  
“More importantly, was that injury okay? It looked really swollen,”  Anne asked, changing the subject.  
  
“No, it’s nothing… It’s normal… Especially since a meet is coming up.” Ann looks at her. The atmosphere still hung heavy. Mishima appeared and said Kamoshida wanted to talk to Shiho.  
  
“Ann, I…” She whimpered. Shiho then spent a solid ten seconds staring at a crippled ant. Then she conjured up a smile from nothing.  
  
“It’ll be fine! I bet it’s a meeting about the starting lineup or something.” The ant curled up on the pavement. “...Yeah” Shiho said quietly. “Well, I better go...”The two friends hug before Shiho and Mishima leave for Kamoshida’s office.  
  
As she left Ann cheered her on in one last attempt at encouragement. Neither of them felt as happy as they let the other think.

* * *

After another round against the Japanese subway system, Akira walked the lonely alley to the cafe. She saw Sojiro scratching his head at a crossword again. He looked up at her. “You’re home. I take it you actually went to school today?”

  
“Yes sir. I went straight to school and didn't cause any problems,” she recited. At that point Akira really wanted nothing except to take a long shower and sleep in her own dusty bed.   
  
“I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday,” he said. She nodded curtly. Sojiro raised an eyebrow; the girl looked like someone had stuffed a handful of antidepressants down her throat. Then again, perhaps that was just how probation punks were.   
  
“Eh, as long as you’re not getting in trouble, it’s fine by me. I don’t know what you’ve been up to, but trust me, you’ll be gone if you start causing problems. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now.” Sojiro warned her.   
  
Her parents had told Sojiro that Akira was a quiet girl before the incident. He supposed the hostile circumstances had caused her to double down on that pattern. Better than becoming a hot-headed thug, he thought. But either way, she did not look healthy.   
  
Akira’s phone chirped. It was Ryuji checking to make sure the number she gave him wasn’t fake (‘Hey, I’ve only done that, like, twice.’). She texted back:

“WHO IS THIS?”  
…

“RYUJI IM KIDDING.”

That upset the monkey, but luckily he had other things on his mind. He wanted to go over the plan for tomorrow again, and Akira amused him for a bit. She pocketed her phone and looked back up at Sojiro. Evidently she had been tuning him out.

“Sheesh are you even listening to me? Just stay away from bad influences, okay?”   
  
“Yes sir,” she replied, then showed herself to the restroom for a hot shower. Turned out that Sojiro wasn’t too keen on paying for extra hot water, and the highest setting just barely exceeded room temperature. When Akira emerged Sojiro was gone and the cafe was locked tight.   


* * *

She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas, tossing her dirty clothes on the sofa. The pocket journal popped out of her pants, and she remembered that she was supposed to record everything.

“Tiny book,” she said, picking up the moleskine. “You would not believe the day I’ve had.”

It lasted about three minutes. Three minutes of writing until she actually remembered everything, relived every second. Getting beaten, nearly killed, by Shadows again. Being held prisoner, completely powerless. Being… being…

Sobs suddenly shook her body, making her drop her pen and cover her face. Invisible hands crept over her body, rough and unwelcome. Tears flowed down her cheek so hard that they splashed when she blinked.

“S-stop,” she wailed at herself. “Stop crying! F-fucking STOP!” She cried harder, fell off her bed, and curled up in a protective ball amidst the grime and the dust. The sobbing did not show any sign of stopping for some time, and the memory of Shadow Kamoshida’s sweaty hands continued to fondle her just as long. Akira screamed into her knees.

Eventually, after an amount of time Akira did not care to know, the tears dried up. The hands vanished. Her body stilled, and she relaxed her protective hedgehog ball. Shame flooded her veins and made her skin itch. 

A tiny bird chirped up on her bed. Ryuji, she assumed. She waved her hand over the edge of the mattress blindly until she knocked the phone down. It landed on her forehead. After a moment of repressing the urge to smash the bloody thing into fresh dust, she swiped through her phone. It was Ryuji, freaking out because the evil eye app was on his phone now too.

“WEIRD. NEED SLEEP. SEE YOU TOMORROW.”

She slept on the floor that night.   


* * *

Akira opened her eyes to one huge vision of purple. She was chained up again. ‘I hate everything.’

She stood up bitterly and walked to the barred cell door. There, as always, was the Penguin’s creepy older brother and his underaged entourage.    
  
“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor greeted her.   
  
“I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?” Igor asked   
  
“Pretty much used to it by now.” Akira answered with a tongue that could cut stone.   
  
“Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel.” Igor complimented her. “Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat can’t be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven’t you?”   
  
“You mean Ryuji.”   
  
Igor nodded. “Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You’ve done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.”   
  
‘You know,’ Akira thought vindictively. ‘I’m really not fond of people right now. In fact, not terribly fond of you right now.’ It took all her willpower not to say that outloud.   
  
Justine’s voice broke her train of thought. “Personas are the strength of the heart… The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain.”  Caroline picked up where her sister left off.   
  
“There are countless people in the city who have talent that a weakling like you doesn’t. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power.”

‘You know Carry, I think I’ll take that power and beat you over the head with it.’ This was very much not the time Akira wanted people to be yelling at her about the power of friendship. She really just wanted sleep, and forgetfulness, and oblivion.

“You have been through a great ordeal today,” Igor said suddenly, grabbing her attention. “Events have occurred which will change your life forever, and for that much I offer my condolences. However, you must not stray from the path to rehabilitation if you intend to avoid ruin.” 

Akira looked at the pointed nose of Igor. If he was feigning compassion, she could not tell. “... Thanks.”

Igor chuckled. “Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition.” Chuckling for a minute, Akira felt a bond form  “We have a deal then.”

Time, Akira would realize later, did not stop in the Velvet Room, so when the card fell into Akira’s hands the other three were actively watching her.

The Fool, represented Upright: beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spirit. But it also carries the flaws of naivety, foolishness, recklessness, and risk-taking.

It was then that Akira discovered her Tarot was super dumb.

“Well you will understand it all in due time… Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.” Igor advised her, and the escape alarm sounded. Akira was finally permitted to drift into the void rest she had wanted.   


* * *

Akira Kurusu Diary Entry 3:  
I guess I made a new friend today. Ryuji, “The Chariot!” He’s pretty cool. A bit of a punk, but I guess that makes sense. I’m a punk now too after all. It’s just nice to have a bro for once, especially with the whole school being against me. I did growl at a kid and he ran away, that was fun. Silver linings!  
Something’s up between Ann, the white girl, and Kamoshida. Going to have to look into that if we’re going to deal with the bastard.  
Today Ryuji and I went back to that castle. It was  
*The entry stops here*

  
  
  
  
  
.   
  
  
  


 

  
  



	5. Truths are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise have an actual chapter early! Chapter 4 was completed a bit earlier than expected. I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and I will see you in Part 2 at the end of March!
> 
> WARNING this chapter contains certain disturbing things.

(4/13)   


Looking around the room Akira sighs getting up from the floor and checks her phone. It was time to get up for school. Dragging herself, she got ready for the day. She grabs her bag Akira notices her journal. She picks it up and puts it in her bag knowing Sojiro would probably check if she had it. It was time for another day at that judgmental high school.

Walking behind some other students, she overhears their conversation. Today was the Volleyball Rally which is when teachers and student are playing Volleyball against each other. It doesn't interest her until the mention of the volleyball team being injured is brought up. Normally, this wouldn't bother her; it was sports and that required a lot of movement that could lead to injuries while practicing, but her mind flashback to what she saw in the castle. Could that cognition represent what going on with the team? Maybe she would find out today with Ryuji.

Walking inside there weren't as many students looking at her. They were busy discussing what would happen today. Girls were excited to see Kamoshida in action and boy were daring each other to go against Kamoshida...Which was somewhat of a relief to Akira. Walking into her classroom she goes to her seat. The final school bell rang signaling classes were starting. Walking in Ms. Kawakami got the class to calm down and go over what would be happening today. 

“As you all know. Today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you've changed. Got it?” She explains before letting them go.

The students all shake their heads, yes signifying to Kawakami they understood. Once she deemed her class was ready she let them go to change.   


* * *

Akira followed the other girls to their changing room and went to a very far end of it hoping she would be left alone to change in peace.

She changed by herself quietly while she heard whispers from the other girls. They were staring at her directly. “She doesn't look as strong. How could she have pushed a grown man down?” 

She breaks the whispers with a simple sentence “You know I can hear you right?”  She says staring at them back directly. The girls quickly hurry up only and only apologizes before they run out, Akira looks at the now empty changing room and continues on inwardly wishing that this would end. She had hoped this year would go by fast. Ryuji sits by her after he had changed as the two watched in silence

Walking out she goes to the side of the gym where the net was set up as the matches start. Akira personally thought the students playing had a disadvantage, mainly due to Kamoshida being not only a volleyball coach but an Olympic volleyball champion. It definitely showed as she saw the teachers continuing to keep their run going by pretty much beating any team that dared go against them. Her thoughts were broken by Ryuji  “Still sticks out. Hasn't changed a bit.” He says quietly. She turns her head toward where Ryuji was looking. His head was facing towards Ann just sitting there watching not really paying attention. Her eyes shift back to her blonde friend as he stretches out yawning out of boredom.    


“Pretty boring. Right?” He asks her as he relaxes his body to avoid cramping up. She nods a bit agreeing with him. Sports wasn't something she did back home. In fact, at her last school, she wasn't in any clubs. Akira mostly read books or looked on her phone when she wasn't working or studying. 

Going away from those thoughts she looked back to Ann who was equally bored. That was broken by the students cheering wildly. Akira quickly looked up to witness what she could only assume was a Spike by Kamoshida. Which then hit a student directly in the face hard. 

Immediately Mishima falls to the ground. Her eyes fall onto Kamoshida, who takes a moment to look disappointed before going under the net to check on Mishima.“Sorry!” she hears him yell in a tone that didn't sound at all apologetic. Leaning down Kamoshida check on Mishima as he continues to fake his concern by asking him if he was alright. After a few seconds, Kamoshida got some students to take Mishima to the nurse's office. They carefully lifted him revealing that while he wasn’t damaged he was still hurt and had several bruises forming. 

“He’ll pay soon enough,” Ryuji says to Akira as he throws the volleyball that had rolled close to him back.

Kamoshida turns back to everyone and changes his mood. He resumes the rally and begins the game again. 

* * *

After a bit, Ryuji lightly pokes Akira and shakes his head to the gym exit next to them. It seems he wanted to start his investigation early. Following him, she was lead to the courtyard.They find a spot near the vending machines as Ryuji lets out all his anger.

“That asshole actin’ like a king over here too..” Ryuji starts as Akira listen to him. She inwardly agreed. While she hasn’t been here for long this asshole had made it clear what he views the school.

“Get to know each other better, my ass. It’s just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego. And how he acted like he cared about Mishima? What an abusive D-bag!” He vents out panting for a few seconds. Akira lets him calm down knowing personally that it’s better to do so.

“You feel better Ryuji?” Akira asks after he was completely calmed down

He looks up at her and had a spark of determination in his eyes. He only nods to her. “Well Anyways. Now’s our chance to look for the guys we saw yesterday.”

“Oh, right I remember those guys. Are you sure one of them will confess?” Akira asks back.

“Yeah, I'm sure we will find someone who will spill about Kamoshida physical abuse.” He smirks proudly before finishing with “Just you wait, asshole.” He says with pride.

As much as Akira viewed this as a good idea there was one big thing plaguing her mind “Considering that he has a good influence at this school and the fact we're both delinquents in some way. Do you really think anyone that is on the volleyball team will really confess his crimes?” She asks honestly,

Akira didn’t want to seem like a killjoy or kill Ryuji determination, in fact, she was more than ready to put this asshole behind bars. Especially after yesterday. But there were some concerns with both their statuses.

Ryuji determination wasn’t stopped in fact it seemed to get bigger. “Someone has to. That asshole abuse must have someone ready to confess.” Ryuji says with hope.

“Anyways the first guy that I saw was a guy from Class D. Let’s start from there. So that would be your class.” Ryuji stated. “Hopefully you can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoidin’ me lately so…” He starts before seeing Akira face which practically screamed she wasn’t any better.

“Oh, but you’re kinda in the same boat, huh,” Ryuji says while realizing this.

“Yeah, it not like the fact the whole school knows what happened in my old town and is pretty much acting like I'm some vicious person ready to lash out.” Aira sarcastically states.

“Well, we'll just have to see. Maybe not everyone believes that.” He says to her again hopeful as Akira sighs and begins to walk to her classroom. It's time to see if someone will fess up.

* * *

Quickly moving they reach her homeroom while constantly ignoring the whispers as students saw her and Ryuji together. Akira could only assume tomorrow she would more rumors about them. But she shook those thoughts off as she entered her homeroom and approached one of her classmates. 

She immediately noticed the head bandage and minor bandages. She calls out to him but he ignores her for a few second before he decides she isn’t going to go away anytime soon.

“What? Are you skipping out on the volleyball rally? I guess I expect it from you, transfer.” Akira just looked at Ryuji with an “I told you so” look” Ryuji just ignored it much to Akira disappointment. Eventually, she stopped and her face turned to genuine concern as they started to interrogate the volleyball player.

Not trying to be on the nose Akira starts with her voice has a hint of concern “Look I know I’m not one to pry into another business but how did you get injured?’  She asks him.

“It's from practice! What does that have to do with anything?” he replies but Akira detects the fear in his voice.

Before Ryuji could talk Akira again tries to get him to open up “I’m definitely not in any sports but I don’t think any sports let alone volleyball should cause that bad of injuries. If Kamoshida is doing this then don’t be afraid to tell us. I’m only concerned about another classmates wellbeing.” Akira says honestly.

The volleyball player denies Akira claims. Sticking to his story about them being injuries from practice.

“Please, leave me alone. You’re just really bothering me!” The volleyball player urges.

Sighing Akira and Ryuji decide to leave the player. He wasn’t getting any answer and his fear wouldn’t be helpful in this situation. They walk out of the classroom into the hallway.

“That injury ain’t normal! And he still won’t fess up. Crap. If we keep goin’ at this pace, the ball games gonna end..” Ryuji looked frustrated.

“Let’s split up we will be able to cover more ground. You said there were more of the team you knew. Tell me which ones you want me to talk to.” Akira suggests to her very frustrated friend.

Ryuji looks back up at her and nods in agreement. “I’ll check the Practice Building for people before clubs start. You handle the classroom building. There’s a third-year on the volleyball team that I remember. I think he’s in 3-C?” Ryuji stops as he thinks for a minute where to spot the third year.

“He might be around his classroom. He was gettin’ beat pretty badly at the castle. He might have some injuries here too..” Ryuji voice was filled with concern saying that final sentence.

* * *

 

The two decided to split up and head to there destinations. With Akira wondering why the hell the first floor was the third years. Maybe it was because she lived in the country but her high school had the first floor be first years.

She continues to ponder why the school had a weird layout till she finds 3-C, And just as Ryuji had told her she saw two more volleyball players talking. One thing that immediately caught her attention was that one of the boys arms was bandaged and once again like the other player they just had smaller bandages,    
  
Getting closer she heard their conversation. They were complaining about cleaning up the gym after today's rally. They then notice Akira staring at them. One of them seemed irritated the other seemed scared of her. Though she finds it hilarious a guy who is most definitely stronger than she fears her all because of her record.

She essentially goes through her routine of trying to get them to talk. Despite putting on her face of concern both again were determined to get her away from asking such questions with the same fear in their voice as the last person.

This only seemed to fuel Akira hatred of Kamoshida. So this sorry excuse of a man thinks it okay to abuse teenagers. It bad enough this guy was a lecherous pervert but to abuse his team it just made him more pathetic in her eyes. She thanked the two players and left them be with both of them watching her as she went to the side of the stairwell to text Ryuji.   


Both of them return with negative results. Ryuji then insists that she tries one more volleyball player before the day ends. She reluctantly agrees and heads to the third floor to meet the first year.

Once again she got no results with the exception of the mention of Mishima which did make this somewhat worth it. After messaging Ryuji they both agreed to meet back at the courtyard.

* * *

She waited in the courtyard looking at the drinks in the vending machine. She was about to buy one when a female voice called out to her “Can I talk to you for a sec?’ Akira turned around to see who it was only to see Ann.

“Is there something you need?” Akira replies to her.

“It’ll be quick.” She says honestly. She takes a minute to think her words through as tension builds between the two girls.

“Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all. There’s also that weird rumor about you too.” She quickly says to her.

Akira sighs in annoyance “ I don’t know why it concerns you. I got lost. I’m from the boonies and not some huge city like Tokyo. And I wouldn't be one to question rumors considering I’m not the only one they are gossiping about” Akira defensively answer her as she becomes irritated with blonde in front of her.

Before Ann could make any sound Ryuji appears looking pissed off to see Ann.

“Whaddya want with her?” He asks bluntly.

Ann wasn’t having either of their attitudes and continues to pressure the questions. “Right back at you. You’re not even in our class.” Ann voiced echoed with irritation.

“We just happened to get to know each other.”

Still not satisfied with the answer she continues “What’re you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” Ann asks.

This catches Ryuji off guard before he realizes what going on.

“..I see. I getcha. You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.

“This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!” Ann looks at him equal anger. 

“If you found out what he’s doin’  behind your back, you’d dump him right away.” Ruji retorted back at her.

Ann eye light up in surprise “Behind my back? What that supposed to mean?” 

Akira stays silent as she watches the two. Akira was indeed curious what Ann wanted to say to her but even she realized through Ryuji anger it wasn’t the best time to do so.

The two remained quiet for second before Ryuji was fed up with this conversation

“You wouldn’t get it.” 

Ann wasn’t having anything of Ryuji attitude continued on “Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but no one’s gonna help you.”

Akira already had a good feeling that was the case. Being that Ryuji has a bad record at this school and the ever-present false record of her being violent and assaulting someone being something that every student knew here. Would anyone really want to associate with two people with such and records?

“Well, that for stating the obvious. If this is a warning we already know. Between my record and his it obvious everyone in school wants nothing to do with us. So just go ahead and move along if you have nothing else to say.” Akira bluntly tells Ann

Ann looks at for a second looking a bit sad before walking off leaving the two in peace. 

“Why’s she gotta be so aggressive all the time?” Ryuji mutters.

“Besides being a classmate at this school. May I ask how do you know her it seems you two are quite familiar with each other?” questioned Akira.

“We just went to the same middle school.”

Akira waited for a few seconds but go no further answer it seems he didn’t want to delve any deeper into what that relationship was in middle school.

Dropping the subject their attention turned back to the situation at hand.

Neither of them had any luck getting info directly about the abuse. The two pondered for a few minutes before Akira recalled a name being mentioned by one of the players.

“One of the Volleyball players mentioned Mishima. They mentioned he was receiving special” coaching”. Akira explains

“Special “coaching” huh?” Ryuji thought for a minute before continuing on.

“True, I always see the guy covered in bruises. Let’s go talk to him before he leaves then.”

The two head towards the entrance of the school to catch up with Mishima.

* * *

They reach him just in time as they see Mishima heading out to leave. 

“Hey, got a second?” Ryuji called out to Mishima.

Mishima turns around for a second Akira saw some fear and surprise in his eyes.

“Sakamoto? And you too Kurusu!?” He backed away a bit hoping to get away from the two.

“C’mon, we just wanna chat.”

Akira decided to step in as Mishima looked like he was going to pass out.

“Listen Mishima was just concerned I saw you get smacked hard in the face today. Plus I heard some rumors Kamoshida was “coaching” you.” Akira voice echoed with concern.

“It’s nothing it just normal coaching!” He immediately says defensively.

“That was just because I’m not good at the sport…”

“I’m definitely no expert in sports but I’ve seen enough of it at my old school to know there a difference between getting injured from small things while practicing and full on bruises that don’t even look like they are from practice.” Akira states.

“They’re from practice!” he yells again sticking to his story.

“Is he forcin’ you to keep quiet?” Ryuji decides to take the conversation.

Mishima looks down for a second his voice starting to waver. Before he could even say anything a certain voice was heard.

“What’s going on here?” The three turned to see Kamoshida, Ryuji immediately tenses up in anger.

Kamoshida look towards Mishima “Mishima, Isn’t it time for practice?” He questioned the boy while ignoring the very pissed of students to his left.

Mishima voice drops even more into fear as he tries to reply to his coach “I-I’m not feeling well today…” Mishima confesses while still looking down at the ground.

“What? Maybe you’re better off quitting then.” Kamoshida says harshly causing the boy to flinch and look at him with surprise.

“You’re never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.” Ryuji had enough of his voice and went into a verbal fight with Kamoshida.

“Didn’t you hear? He ain’t feelin’ well!” Ryuji yells at him.

Kamoshida just ignored him “Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice? Or not?” Kamoshida asks the boy again.

With a defeated look on his face he looks up briefly at his coach  “..I’ll go” 

That's all Kamoshida needed to hear his attention switched towards the two delinquents. “As for you, any more trouble and you’ll be gone from this school for sure.” He says with pride.

Ryuji only cursed under his breath at the statement. 

His eyes shift to Akira who only shivered for a second as the image of what happened yesterday echoed in her mind. “Same goes for you. Didn’t the principal tell you to keep in line?” He asks threatening her.

“I was just leaving sir I saw Mishima and was just concerned.after what happened today.” Akira replied keeping her voice back to the very quiet tone she used around the adults.

Kamoshida glares at her she takes a minute realize for a brief second he was looking at her body with the female P.E uniform she had on. Akira held back any disgust and anger she held for the man. It wasn’t the time or place right now. 

“Just don’t get in the way of my practice. All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious after all.” 

Ryuji was going to retort before Akira stopped him. She was equally as mad but it would fuck up things if he continued to spew venom.

“I understand sir. That’s not my intention to do so while here.” She says obediently while Kamoshida just smirked.

“Let's go, Mishima.” He ordered and turned to leave  He stopped for a second not looking at the three.

“Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don’t have any right to be here. Get with the program!” He tells them while judging harshly.

“Yes, Sir.” Both Akira and Mishima reply with low voices. Ryuji just stared in hatred. Kamoshida walked back to the gym ignoring the stare.

“He’s gonna pay for this!” Ryuji tells them

“...There’s no point.” Mishima defeatedly tells them.

The two turn towards him giving him their attention.

“Proving that he’s physically abusing us, is meaningless.Everybody knows. The principal, The parents. They all know, and they all keep quiet about it.”

Both of them looked surprised. Especially Akira, maybe it was her small town life but that was inexcusable if a teacher did something wrong they were instantly hated by her town. Was it because he was a Olympic champion athlete? She knew this sort of thing happened in America she read countless news stories of athletes doing horrible things and getting away with small to no punishments. But she never thought she would see it here. 

“This has gotta be a joke..” Ryuji voice says it all it was a shock for both of them.

“Don’t you get it. You don’t understand what I’m going through. Shouldn’t you two of all people know that nothing's going to help!?” Mishima's voice echoed in the small entrance. His entire voice sounded broken it reminded Akira a small part of herself currently unable to change her situation. 

Mishima was done with this conversation run towards the gym to go to practice as the two sit in silence.

Ryuji just cursed up a storm and the situation. 

“What are we going to do now Ryuji,”Akira's Ask her blond friend.

“...I’ll try one more time to persuade the other guys. That’s.. All I can do.” Ryuji voice had a defeated tone. Even he had no idea what to do.

Akira had a feeling that it would be pointless but she didn’t want to dash the hopes of Ryuji. Both of them said nothing and went their separate ways. 

* * *

After a long ride home on the subway lines, she was at the door of LeBlanc. Entering in she saw the ever familiar cafe with Sojiro getting ready to lock up.

The two didn’t exchange words as Akira left to go to her room.

Once upstairs she takes a minute to go through today event it seemed too much. She felt tears go down her cheeks she hasn’t felt this useless in a long time. The incident with the sexual assault left her vulnerable.

She briefly heard footsteps and looked up to see Sojiro the two locked eyes as Akira instantly dries her tears. She tries to adjust herself quickly. She was in no mood to discuss anything and just wanted to go to bed after this failed day.

Sojiro stayed silent for a moment trying to think of what to say. It seems her attitude being off yesterday wasn’t just his imagination.

“Look not that I’m interested in what you’ve been doing. But did something happen?” He asks her in a strict but concerned voice.

She takes a moment to think of what to say. It only stood for Sojiro to be even more concerned. She broke the silence after a good two minute had passed. “I’m fine just a bit homesick is all,” She tells him with a weak voice.

That answer didn’t sit right with Sojiro but he wasn’t going to pry it wasn’t his place. “I’m about to lock up. I thought I’d just check up on you before leaving.” he turns to leave before giving her one last glance. She puts on a false smile as he climbs down. She keeps the smile until she hears the door lock.

Her smile fades back as she lets loose the tears. The image of Kamoshida looking at her body in the PE outfit had stuck in her head the whole ride home. This wasn’t what she needed after yesterday. Letting loose tears she allows her sadness to release itself. 

Looking towards the journal she was in no mood to log anything in it nor did she want to. She just decided to log something basic for now. noting that Sojiro would ask for her journal randomly and one failed entry could get her in trouble.

After she was done writing in her journal she went to prepare for bed. Exhausted after everything today.

Once she had taken her lukewarm shower and got into her Pajamas she plugged in her phone and got ready to properly sleep on her bed tonight. 

She laid down on the dusty sheets and stretched as her mind was shutting down for the night.

But fate was cruel as she heard a tweet on her phone. She groaned as she reached for it. It was a message from Ryuji.

He was equally as confused as her as to why the school would just openly accept Kamoshida being an abusive, perverted, and asshole of a teacher.

She texted him back saying it probably had to do with him being an athlete and getting the school at a high rank in sports. It would be dumb to lose such a valuable asset.

Ryuji agreed with that statement as he went on a venting spree. He basically repeated the same things she heard since she met him. Until he mentioned a follower.

‘What follower’ She texted him and got her answer. Ryuji was talking about Ann.

Ann was in the middle for her. From what she overheard between the two she seemed to not even want to be near Kamoshida yet his castle and Ryuji says otherwise.

Ryuji proclaims he was gonna keep trying tomorrow. He then ends his text and that was Akira sign it was time to sleep. 

* * *

(4/14)

She awoke to sound of phone alarm going off. Groaning for a second she grabs her phone and violently pushes one of the buttons shutting the alarm off. Getting up she quickly gets dressed and ready. After getting ready she grabbed her bag and heads down to head out. She passes by Sojiro but the only say a brief hello to each other as Akira runs out the shop to catch her train.

* * *

 

“Another day of school and another day of judgemental assholes,” she said to herself boarding the train. Getting off she walked quietly to her school. Once again eavesdropping on some fellow students. 

At first, it was a girl pretty much gushing about Kamoshida and getting his autograph but it turned interesting when hearing that there was screaming coming from the PE Faculty Office after school even though no one was there. The other girl merely dismissed it for a rumor and they walked into the school with Akira following.

Sitting down at her desk she waited for class to start. The day proceeded as normal as it can be.

She sat at her desk at lunch eating a small bento she bought on the way to school. 

Some students starred while other just enjoyed their lunch with friends. At this point, she was silently relieved nothing had happened.

It wasn’t until her afternoon classes till her phone vibrated to reveal Ryuji texting her in class. At first, she was tempted to put it away but from the look of things, the teacher wouldn’t notice.

Reading the text she saw that Ryuji attention turn to Takamaki thinking maybe they could get something out of her to use. She asked him if it was due to her being close to him

Ryuji replied back saying no . It was due to her no being part of the team, therefore, she doesn’t have Kamoshida influence on her fully. Especially since she was friends with a girl named Shiho a starter for the team.

He tried speaking to Shiho beforehand but got nothing from her. So instead he decided to try getting Takamaki to help and try and talk with her. With this, they could get her to confess or more answers to what’s happening. 

Before she could text back that Ann would possibly be a bit hard to get on their side he addresses the issue. They agreed to think of a way to get Ann on their side.

She slides her phone back into her skirt pocket before anyone can see and goes back to listening to her lecture.

* * *

After school Akira decided to stay for a bit to get some extra notes for some homework she had for the night. Hoping to keep her image of a delinquent trying to improve herself.

However, on the other side of the school, Ann and Shiho were hanging out the two were talking about small things and enjoying each other company. That is until Ann noticed the time.

“Shouldn’t you be heading to volleyball?”

Shiho merely nods as her eyes dulled a bit at the mention of heading to practice.

“The bruise above your eye… is that from practice, too?” Ann asked her friend.

Shiho takes a minute to answer she shivered a bit as if she was recalling something bad.

“Y-Yeah…” she answers Ann her voice grew weaker from the last answer. 

Ann cheery voice disappeared as she looked towards her friend's wounds and bruises worried for her.

“Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard?”

Closing her eyes Shiho face said it all “I’m OK… Volleyball’s the only thing I can do right,” She admitted to Ann.

Ann looked at her. Her heartache hearing Shiho think she was only good for Volleyball. All she could do is just cheer her friend on even with everything happening.

Ann phone starts ringing as the two eyes shift to it. Ann tries to ignore it to focus on Shiho.

“Shouldn’t you take that?” Shiho asked.

Ann just shakes her head no “It’s probably just my part-time job.” She says not looking at the caller ID “I think” she follows up,

Shiho thought if he was even more late then she would face Kamoshida wrath. Getting up she flinches from the pain”I… should get going”

“Shiho…” Ann starts as she sees the pain her friend is in “Are you sure you’re ok?” Ann hoped for her friend to come clean or admit that she was in pain.

Shiho nods her head and tries to confirm she’s fine before walking off to head to practice.

After a safe distance, Ann gets her phone from her coat pocket. She answers it hoping the person on the other side would merely hang up and leave her alone.

“Today won’t work… I’m not feeling so good. Sorry. Bye.” Ann ends the call before the other person could say anything. Putting away her phone with a pained look she walks to leave for the day.

Passing by she hears two other students both talking to one another about rumors a famous topic in this school. She didn’t bear them any mind until she heard the rumor about her dating Kamoshida as well as the other comments. 

She jabs her nails into her palm angrily she walks away hoping this day would end.

* * *

After picking up the extra notes Akira begins to leave for the day. She heads towards the courtyard to head to the entrance as normal. But then bumps into Shiho on her phone.

Shiho doesn’t notice her at first her attention was to whatever she was viewing on her phone.  Shiho feels as if she being watched and looks up to see a girl. Wondering for a second why they were staring at her.

She looks at her surrounding before realizing she’s in front of the door. “Oh.. I’m in the way, aren’t I? Sorry…” Shiho said weakly moving out of the way.

Akira looked at the girl much like Mishima her face said it all she was scared, injured, and had no voice to tell about her situation. It only pushed Akira hatred for Kamoshida more.

Not caring about if she was in way Akira concern was for the girl. “Are you alright?” she asks Shiho.

The question took the girl by surprise for a second. She was expecting Akira to just push her out of the way or just walk past her.

“Um, well..” She tries to answer but Kamoshida words echo in her mind. Quickly she decides to instantly change the subject. Looking back up at the girl she instantly recognizes her as Akira Kurusu the transfer student from Class D.

“Oh, you’re the transfer student aren’t you?”

Akira nods to answer her question quickly.

“Um, this might not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you, OK?” Shiho tells her. She knew about the awful rumors circulating about Akira. But looking at the girl she didn’t look threatening nor vicious she looked like any female at this school.

The advice caught Akira off guard. Outside of Ryuji, she hadn't got any sympathy or anyone willing to talk to her. She wasn’t expecting any in the first place, to be honest, but to hear it from her it made Akira do a double take.

“They don’t bother me all that much anymore. It is a pain to hear them but it’s better to get used to it not then be worried what everyone thinks of me all year.” She told her truthfully.

Shiho realizes that she brought up a sore subject for Akira “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to drag on like that..” Shiho says Sincerely.

“It’s fine I don’t mind the advice it nice to talk to someone without them being afraid,” Akira reassures her. Hoping to make the girl feel better.

“Anyway, I have to go to practice… I'll see you around.” Shiho walks towards the gym limping a bit. Akira fists her hand in anger. If there was ever a reason to take down a scumbag like Kamoshida, Shiho and Mishima were a big reason.

* * *

 

Walking through the courtyard she spots Ryuji by the vending machine. Knowing she has some time to spare she heads over to her blond friend. As she walks into the area she hears him cursing.

“Did you find someone?”

“Is that what it looks like?” He asks back before slamming his fist into the vending machine. 

“All of ‘em kept sayin’ the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about! Kamoshida had to have told ‘em something!” Ryuji vents out.

Akira looked at Ryuji unable to give any words she had no idea what to do. Unless… No, she wasn’t even sure if they could do anything in that world. It was just his vision of the school it not like it could do anything big.

“Besides going to him directly isn’t there anything we could do? I doubt the police will believe us and the students are willing to cover it up. Neither would a sneak attack work we would both get caught.” Akira stated bluntly.

The two stood there trying to think of an idea to knock Kamoshida down. But her mind always returned to the castle. Knowing it was a crazy idea she finally told Ryuji.

“What about punishing the king?” She asked him.

“The king? You mean that other world’s Kamoshida? I didn’t think of that, but. Is there any meaning to-” Ryuji was cut off by familiar boyish voice.

“I finally found you…” The two look around confused looking for the voice.

“You say something?” Ryuji asks thinking maybe Akira interrupted him.

Jumping up onto the table a cat with an almost black body mixed with white. Around its neck was a yellow bandana it looked like a collar. The two thought it was a normal cat from the streets until it started talking with that familiar boyish voice. 

“Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you.” It stated.

While Akira was confused she resisted the urge to pet the thing a bit. But then it dawned on her the voice.

“Is that you, Morgana?!”

Shaking it head yes it's voice raises up higher “How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!” 

“The cat’s talkin’?!” Ryuji backs in surprise.

“I'm NOT a cat! This is just what happened when I came to this world!” Morgana says defensively. 

“It was a lot of trouble finding you two.”

While Ryuji was still stunned by the fact that an animal actually talked it dawned on him Morgana had said “This world”.

“Wait… You came to our world!?” Ryuji eyes light up as light bulb flickered in his head.

“Does that mean you’ve got a phone!?” Ryuji darts around looking for some kind of cellular device on Morgana.

Sitting down Morgana licks his paws while trying to comprehend Ryuji stupidity.

“You don’t need one when you’re at my level, I did get pretty lost making my escape though…”

The two bicker for a minute about how a cat could talk before Akira getting over her own shock was tired of hearing them go back and forth.

“You hearing this too?” Ryuji asked Akira.

Akira simply meowed at Morgana as an answer.

Apparently, Ryuji didn’t like her sense of humor as she blasted for joking around a bit in an already comical situation.

Morgana wanting to put an end to this decides to reel them back into what they were discussing before. 

“You guys are having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses.”

As the cat suspected this put them back to the topic they were discussing previously.

“You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. You were pretty close just a moment ago.” Morgana looks towards Akira. So she was right maybe there was more about the castle than she gave it credit.

Before the two could start again with a pointless argument Akira decided to take charge. The closer they are too vital information the faster they can lock up Kamoshida.  Plus she could hear some teacher nearby. It seems they were looking for Morgana.

“Let’s move to the roof were less likely to be interrupted and Ryuji can be as loud as he wants,” Akira stated while hiding the cat away from the eyes of the teacher.

Picking up Morgana and resisting every urge to hug it she gently places Morgana in her bag as the two head to the roof. Along the way, they learn that apparently, they were the only ones who could hear Morgana talk everyone else hears meows. So now she a Cat Whisperer or rather a Morgana whisperer great.

* * *

 

Avoiding the odd stares from other students they reach the rooftop and finally, Akira lets Morgana out gasping for air as Akira bag was a bit cramped.

“..Don’t be so rough with me!” Morgana hisses with anger.

“Sorry about that Morgana I'll make sure my bag is less cramped next time.” She promises to the adorable cat who is still hissing.

“You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, Right?” Ryuji asked reeling the topic at hand back.

“It has to do with what Akira was talking about earlier. You’ll need to attack his castle.”   


“What do you mean?” Ryuji questioned the talking cat.

“That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He doesn’t realize what happens in there, but it deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if it disappears it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.” Morgana explains to them.

“What would happen?” Both Akira and Ryuji voice ask simultaneously. For second both blushed as they looked away. Morgana ignores the blush and continues on. 

“A palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desire’s. So, if that castle were no more… Morgana leads on as Akira's mouth forms a smile.

“ His desire’s and distorted self would cease!”Akira finishes Morgana sentence happily.

Nodding its head Morgana mewed happily before continuing on “Precisely! You sure pick things up fast!” Morgana compliments the girl. 

“For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good!?” Ryuji shouts with glee.

The happiness stays for a couple of seconds before he looks towards Akira.

“But…  is this that really gettin’ back at him?” Ryuji asks. He knew that the damage Kamoshida had done to his classmates and friend were large and in some cases scarring. 

“Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes and he’ll confess them himself!” Morgana continues on to explain.

Akira looks to Ryuji this was the lead they were looking for not only would they do away with the distorted desire but Kamoshida would come clean of all his crimes. They wouldn’t need to bug the students if it meant the hedge honcho himself would reveal it all. 

“And no need to worry about being caught. Once the Palace is erased it will no longer exist, he’ll forget what we did there as well,

The two were pretty much sold but a negative thought appeared in Akira head.

“Wait would there be anything negative from this? I mean if it will force him to confess that essentially all of his guilt. This could backfire into something much worse.” Akira immediately asks knowing this could easily go the other way.

“Desire,” Morgana replies. If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person’s distorted desires will be erased along with it. But desires are what we all need in order to survive.”

“So without it, this could easily turn around and cause him to possibly die or even kill himself without said desire right?” She asks with full concern. Akira while wanted justice knew it would go nowhere if he ended up killing himself or dying due to no proper care. Not only that there would be the very fact she accidentally killed a person on her conscious. A bad one sure but it would still haunt her.

“Aren’t you determine enough to face that kind of risks?” The cat asks the two unsure if this was a good idea after all. 

“What do you think Akira?” Ryuji looked at her. 

“It a chance of fate what happens but we can’t let an opportunity go. At the same time there the high risk of him dying and that would make us worse than Kamoshida.” Akira head turns to the floor with doubt

Ryuji equally still had doubts about the idea as well. After an exchange, Morgana decided to end the bickering.

“I’ll come back later. Make sure you’ve made your decision by then.” The cat states as it jumps onto the fence and vanishes out of sight. 

The two agreed to do it as a last resort for now and went separate ways to head towards home.

* * *

 

Walking home Morgana words and plan echoed in her head. She couldn’t decide if it was a good idea or not. On one hand, this could go right and Kamoshida abuse and perversion would come to light. On The other hand, this could turn out horribly and kill him. Even if there is no trace they did she would forever have to live with the facts she killed Kamoshida. 

_“Why can’t this be easier damn it!”_ she thinks to herself

She approaches the subway station when she hears her phone go off. Checking it she sees Ryuji talking about Shiho.

Turns out those Rumors may have been the cause of her not opening up to Ryuji. 

Trying to see what Ryuji was letting onto to something she pressed him for his thoughts. Ryuji takes a minute to reply to her texts but it met with the fact Ryuji finds it odd that Ann and Shiho hang around him since Kamoshida is not their types. Therefore the rumors about them seem false and even suspicious to him.

It did seem odd though in the case of Ann it seemed she was forced to be in that situation same with Shiho since it was her career in volleyball.

Realizing Ryuji has stopped texting she continued her walk to the station.

* * *

 

Once inside she scanned her pass and headed toward the platform to Yogen-Jaya. 

Thinking it would be a normal ride home she takes her time. She got to Shibuya station just fine exiting the platform to head to the Shibuya line down to Yogen-Jaya. Everything was going fine and she was making a good time 

But fate had another plan for Akira as she walks towards her platform she met with Ann very frustrated voice yelling into her cell phone.

“Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I’m not feeling up to it…” Ann yells to the other person on the other end.  

Akira stays still for a couple of seconds she pulls out her phone to make it look like she wasn’t listening. She knew this was wrong but between everything that happened today involving Ann this was Akira chance to get some info on her.

It takes a few moment before Ann face morph into both surprise and even more anger. 

“Wait, what!? That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?” 

That one line Ann just said told her who it was on the other line. It had to be Kamoshida. She knew no other teacher who would have someone else's phone number nor would do something to set that reaction.

While she wanted to confront the girl about the call she remained silent and unknown to Ann.

“This has nothing to do with Shiho!”  For a second Ann anger stayed before her face shifts into minor surprise before ducking to ground. At that point, Akira realized Kamoshida had hung up on her.

“Shiho’s… Starting position…” Ann mutters.

Akira didn’t move she didn’t know how to comfort the girl but looking around Akira knew she was the only one who cared and was worried about Ann in some ways.

_“Ok let's get this over with,”_ Akira told herself mentally as she kneeled down to the blonde girl

“Are you okay?” Akira whispers to Ann.

Instantly Ann shoots up in surprise walking back a bit as a result before Akira gets up looking at her with concerned eyes. 

Ann takes a second to readjust herself before coming to the realization Akira was possibly listening to her the whole time.

“Wait.. Were you listening?” Ann asks her.

“Not on purpose I was checking the routes of the subway on my phone.” She fibbed hoping Anne would buy it

“Haven't you ever heard of privacy?” Ann asked offended not buying into Akira lie.

It took all of Akira willpower to not say “Not really since the entire school knows my record and refuses to stop talking about rumors in front of me.”  but knew that would dig her into a bigger hole.

“I was just concerned…” she confessed.

Ann stares at her eyes noting the genuine look in them. She wasn’t lying to her. Sighing with frustration and realizing she took out some anger on the wrong person Ann decided to correct herself.

“..No, I was out of line. Sorry.”  Ann's eye starts to fill with tears as she struggles to hold them back. “So how much did you hear?”

“Something about your friend. That's all.” Akira admits.

Ann looked down her eyes watering a bit again “Shiho…” she muttered silently  Wanting Akira to not be involved in the matter she decided to shut down her concerns.

“It’s nothing at all. Nothing..” Ann protectively says to her.

Akira could tell that was bullshit Ann was near the point of breaking down. Ann rushed off before Akira could tell her she was safe with her.

Immediately Akira trailed behind her hoping to catch up.

She chased her out of the platform area and down the stairs to the underground walkway.

All the while Ann was shouting at her to stop. She disappears into the crowd of people trying to get home. Pushing past them she frantically looked around. Until she saw an ever familiar designer jacket.

Gasping for breath near a green pillar Ann was leaning on she looked up to see Akira running to her. Ann got ready to run again despite being exhausted but her arms were gripped on by someone gently.

Akira held Ann arm as she struggled for a minute to break out Akira grip.

“Stop following me. Just leave me alone.” Ann hissed in ager still trying to get Akira grip off her.

“I will once you tell me. You are on the verge of tears, Ann. Just calm down.” Akira replied to her.

“Why?” She asks Akira back “Why do you keep worrying about me?” Ann's voice broke as tears finally came down. Akira releases her grip to hug her. Cooing a bit to calm her.

“Let’s go somewhere safe. I want to talk if you will allow it.” Akira tells her.

Ann reluctantly agrees as Akira essentially drags her to Big Bang Burger.

* * *

 

Entering inside they go to a booth at the far end of the restaurant and sit down.Ann remains angry at Akira For pulling her in here despite wanting to be left alone.

“I don’t have anything to talk about with you,” Ann tells her upfront.

The anger decreases as Kamoshida words echo in her mind.

“It was just an argument…” Ann's voice becomes softer at mentioning the argument

“With a teacher or Kamoshida?” Akira asks straight on. Ann body tenses making Akira realize this entire situation was stressing her out just as much it was stressing out her and Ryuji. 

“Ann.” Akira starts “I know what Kamoshida been doing I know that everyone willing to keep silent. I know me and Ryuji are trying to get people to talk but please listen when I say this.” Akira puts her hand to her heart. 

“Right here and now I am not trying to interrogate you or get you to confess. I'm just concerned as a classmate and a person. Whatever you tell me here is between us I won’t tell anyone you have my word.” Akira says while crossing her heart,

Ann takes a minute to see if she lying but the way Akira spoke and her eyes don’t betray her words. Maybe she can trust her.

“You’ve heard the rumors… haven’t you. About Mr.Kamoshida.” Ann relaxes a bit her heart starts to feel lighter as she starts to talk to Akira.

“Everyone says we're getting it on.” She continues as her voice starts to crack a bit.

“But… That’s so not true!” That was him on the line.” Akira stayed silent but at least she knew she was correct on her assumption.

“I avoided giving him my number for the longest time.” Ann's hand slid across the napkin angrily at the next sentence.

“He told me to go to his place after this..” Ann grabbed the napkin in anger as she muttered: “You know what it means.”

Akira remained silent and calm. As much as she knew Kamoshida was breaking about four different laws she couldn’t go outbursting at a serious time like this. She continued to let Ann speak even with her anger rising.

“If I turn him down, he said he’d take my friend off as a regular on the team. I ’ve been telling myself this is all for Shiho’s sake..” Ann leans back into the seat while her voice cracked more as she talked.

“I can take it anymore.” Akira is speechless he was blackmailing a student possibly for sexual favors just to keep her friend on the team. How much lower can this guy get-

“I’ve had enough of this I hate him!”

Ann mask of emotions finally slipped off as tears came rushing down her face.

“But still Shiho my best friend. She all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!”

Ann looked up to Akira the tears growing bigger and her voice becoming stuttery due to the high emotions.

“Tell me. What should I do?” Akira gripped her knees hearing Ann confess everything. She tries to find the words to comfort Ann but thinks of none. Kamoshida had inflicted a bigger wound on Ann and her friend than anyone else right now.

Akira decides to do the only thing she can and goes to sit with her and hug her. She allows Ann to cry on her shoulder. Nothing mattered right now to her but Ann releasing the pent-up grief caused by Kamoshida. 

After a bit, Ann pushes away and dries her tears. “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked. It’s not your problem.”  Ann tells her, The two readjust as they remain quiet.

“What.. am I saying? I’ve barely even talked to you before…”

“It fine Ann remember what I said before, I'm just here to listen. But maybe that’s why. You barely talk to me and I'm so new that the rumors haven’t changed mind about you yet.” Akira reassures Ann.

“You might be right.” Ann finishes calming down.

“You’re so weird. Usually, everyone ignores me.” Ann says to Akira.

“Well the same thing applies to me so I can understand the loneliness,” Akira explains. Ann looks at her curiously the rumors echoed in her head. About Akira being this horrible violent person. Yet in front of her was a person who clearly wasn’t either of those things. Hell, she didn’t even look strong enough to violently assault anyone. 

“Are you really a bad person as the rumors say? You don't seem like it.” Ann confesses.

“I’m bad to the bone! People flee when they see me!” Akira says jokingly hoping to cheer the girl up.

Ann laughed for a second “Is that supposed to be a joke?” She replied.

Akira laughed a bit at her.

“I Kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations.You seemed lonely almost like you didn’t belong anywhere...” Akira had agreed with Ann statement at this point in time she doesn’t belong anywhere. Hell, she hasn’t felt like she belonged anywhere since the false charge against her. 

“We’re the same in that regard. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for me to talk to you.” Akira only nodded in agreement with her.

Ann eyes returned to their sad state “Is there really no way for me to help Shiho?” I wish he’d change his mind. Like, forget about me, and everything..” With that sentence, Akira knew her answer. As much as Ryuji and she wanted to find another way if she followed Morgana she could put an end to both their sorrows.

“As if something like that would ever happen..” Ann joked to herself 

“It could happen.. Fate might be cruel but it has ways of punishing those who have wrong others.” Akira replies to her wish.

Smiling a bit Ann looked at Akira her comment soothed her a bit “I wasn’t asking for a serious response. But I do feel a bit better now. I’m gonna head home.” Ann thanks her for the drink and gets up to leave. Ann walks away a bit before stopping and turning to her again.

“Don’t tell anyone what I told you, OK? I’ll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida” Ann tells Akira straight on.

“You have my word Ann I won’t tell a soul..” she replies back,

“Well. Thanks.” Ann walks off leaving Akira alone. She sighs for a moment checking her phone. Looks like she would be late again.

* * *

 

Back at Shujin Mishima had caught up to Shiho    


“Suzui. Are you leaving?” Mishima asked with worry in his voice.

“What is it?” She replies back

Mishima looked down not wanting to see her face “Mr. Kamoshida asking for you. He’s in the PE faculty office.”

“What did he say?” She asks hoping to avoid Kamoshida she had hoped Mishima would have a reason.  

“I don’t know,” Mishima answered truthfully. 

“Well… I have to go.” Mishima runs off not wanting to see the aftermath or be near it.

Shiho stands there scared. Her phone snaps her out as it rings in her pocket. Looking at the ID it was Ann. Her eyes grew misty as she put it away and walks towards Kamoshida office dreading about what he wants.

* * *

 

Once Akira had caught the train back to Yogen-Jaya she had walked back to LeBlanc. ready to hear Sojiro yell at her again for being late. 

Entering in she sees the cafe empty and Sojiro doing a crossword puzzle.

Not looking up from his seat he addresses her lateness.

“You’re late. Where have you’ve been.” Sojiro asks with somewhat strict voice.

Akira stands there. She could lie or tell the truth. OF course excluding the talks she had with Ann. But it was better than saying she was lost or some other thing he probably wouldn’t believe. 

“I ran into a classmate who was having some troubles. We sat down at Big Bang Burger to talk. I’m sorry I was late but they needed someone to talk to.” She answered honestly.

Sojiro stared at her for a second nothing about her said she was lying. And he  couldn’t exactly scold her for helping someone.

“Fine, just try to be home on time more. I can’t stay up here waiting for you every day so I can close shop.” He tells her.

She nods “I’ll try my best to get home sooner Sakura-San. I did make a friend today.” She said happily.

Sojiro was a bit skeptical now. Yes. it was a good thing she made a friend especially due to her circumstances but they could equally be as bad and even harmful.

“Just make sure they aren’t bad influences that could impact you or your already bad reputation.” He replied.

Looking towards the wall he saw the clock and yawned. “Look at the time. Seriously. Think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you.”

She apologizes silently and starts to head up to her room. Sojiro puts the newspaper down and turns to her. “Hey, I'm leaving. Like i said try not to come home so damn late. Understood?” Sojiro says strictly.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir.” Akira says in a monotone voice looking at the clock only to see it was 8 PM.

She walks up and puts down her bag stretching. It had been a long day full of high emotions and tears. But she had found out information on how to take Kamoshida down. All she needed was to get Ryuji to agree with Morgana and hopefully, then the student body could rest knowing he wasn’t terrorizing the school or it students.

Her phone chirped and she quickly checked to see the message. There was two message one from Ryuji which wasn’t surprising/ What did surprise her was the second one from her mother. There wasn’t any contact from either of them after she left a few days ago. Staring at the screen with anger she decided to ignore it, for now, to see what Ryuji wanted. 

Is seems Morgana option was still heavily on his mind. 

Ryuji concerns were made clear in his texts. All of which Akira agreed. While yes this scum bag was doing all these horrible things it would be his blood on their hand in a way if Morgana method ended up backfiring. 

Ryuji was a bit scared and cautious and still wanted to try his method first. As much as Akira wanted to tell him they should listen to Morgana. The danger of this failing badly and blowing up in their face was also there. Both methods right now were questionable. She knew her answer but Ryuji did not.   


After ending their conversation she headed back to her messages. There on the bottom below Ryuji name was her mother’s. She stared at the message hoping it would just disappear. But it wouldn’t it was still on screen.Akira turned off her phone and tossed it onto the bed. She decided if her parents would take four days to message her then she would ignore them till she was done getting ready for bed and done her homework.

Quickly doing the small assignment she had gotten she had taken out her notes to help her. All the while she heard her phone chirp more. She kept ignoring it.

After finishing the homework she put back in her bag and grabbed her night clothes right before she went down she heard her phone chirp again. She like before ignored it.

As much as it was cruel to ignore her mothers text the memory of them fighting with her about what happened was still clear as day in her mind. They refused to listen to her and refused to take her side because of their own reputation. 

The worst part was her father that angry man was anything but father the last few months. Every day coming home it was like igniting a bomb the two would fight constantly often ending with her mother pushing the two away. The day she left to Tokyo was the day he echoed those word to her “Try not to disgrace us even more than you have.”  

She clenched her teeth hard that day but kept silent and left. They never texted her if she was safe the day she arrived nor have texted her until now. It was clear they didn’t particularly care for her at all. 

After her shower, she came up. She looked at her phone and finally decided to see what her mother had texted.

A lot of it was apologizing for not contacting her for the first few days and asking how she was doing? Was Sojiro treating her well, How was her new school? And more. It all felt fake to Akira seeing them. None of them held any sincerity.

She replied back in the most stereotypical way possible and putting on a mask to cover the anger. After pretty much highlighting boring things to sate her mother she plugged in her phone and got a new uniform out for tomorrow morning.

It was a new day and she had an important decision to make with Ryuji. She couldn’t let her parents ruin that not now.

She laid her head down and heard her phone chirp one more time. Assuming it was her mother reply she decided to check it only to be greeted by 5 simple words that made her slam her phone off.

“Don’t mess up our reputation again.”

* * *

(4/15)  
  
Light shined on Akira face as she awoken by the sun glow. Getting up she yawned and turned to her phone it was fully charged. Immediately she deleted her mother messages. She wanted no traces of last night nor wanted to be reminded of them. 

Grabbing her uniform she quickly changed, grabbed her bag, and headed out.

Quickly rushing to the station as she headed off to school and to finally meet with Morgana about her decision. 

Once again she was behind some students listening to their conversation checking on today gossip and rumors from them.

Shiho had missed a meeting involving the team and Kamoshida had asked to see her. That couldn’t be good. This was confirmed even worse as rumors about the two were now flying.

It seems this school loved making up it rumors and not at all helping it abused students. The two girl note that Shiho never misses meeting meaning something very bad had happened. She would have to ask Ann what happened after class. Hoping that the blond knew what was going on.

For now, she blended in with the crowd walked inside and went to class.

Classes were going smoothly at the moment Mr. Ushimaru was talking about the three branches of their government. Akira had her notebook out taking notes while listening.

She suddenly heard a small mew.  Looking around she tried to pinpoint where it was. Before her eyes settled on two blue eyes staring at her in her desk. It was Morgana and instantly she had a thousand question. How did Morgana get into her desk and why?

“Have you made up your mind? No matter how much think you do, there only one option. You’d be better off just listening to me.” Morgana tells her.

“Why are you in my desk?!” She whispers angrily to the cat.

Mr.Ushimaru look towards Akira section as she freezes to look like she paying attention not wanting to get on his bad side.

“Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now?”  He asks as students look around in surprise hoping to find the said cat.

Morgana awkwardly meows in response hoping to get the teacher's attention off it.

“Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby?” Akira put her hand to the cats nuzzle shaking her head in a way that told it to be quiet.

Mr.Ushimaru then yelled for Morgana to be quiet he was teaching his class. After several seconds of silence, he turned back to his board to write some information down.

Akira removed her hand from Morgana muzzle but put her hand to her lips signaling him to still remain quiet or be softer to not attract attention. 

Her phone vibrated softly in her pocket as she quickly checked it while Mr. Ushimaru was still writing on the board.

It was Ryuji he was skipping class and asking other volleyball members about what was going on.Trying to still make them talk. He got no answer and was frustrated that their only option was Morgana which upset the cat in her desk. She Put her phone away. Hoping Morgana and Ryuji wouldn’t bother her and she could focus on notes.

There was suddenly a loud commotion outside as one of the students on the other side of the room spotted something going on.

At first, she only looked up trying to ignore but then she heard someone yell that Shiho was about to jump. Immediately she and the class rushed to the windows to see what was going on. This wasn’t good.

Behind her, Mishima appeared frantically searching for Shiho in panic. Ann arrived quickly after scared out of her mind. The image Akira then saw was something she knew would never be erased from her mind.

* * *

Standing on top of the building Shiho looked down to the ground. She could hear the cries of students and teacher around but something in her mind chose to ignore them. All that was important was ending the pain.

She let go of the gate and let herself fall as heard screams of terror all she wanted to hear was silence.

* * *

The teachers tried to calm the situation as many students panicked after what they had just seen. Ann backed away in shock questioning why Shiho had jumped. She quickly sprinted out hoping to reach her friend yelling her name.

Akira ran after her bumping into Ryuji the two wasted no time and fought through the crowds of the school to reach Ann and Shiho.

It took a bit to reach the courtyard with most of the exits being crowded by people. When they got there Akira saw Ann next to Shiho an ambulance was already putting her on a stretcher.

Ann offered to go with Shiho immediately when asked by the medical team.

Shiho was still alive but the fall had damaged her badly. Ann was crying hard trying to get answers about what happened. Why had her best friend jumped!

Shiho looked up mat her friend tiredly “Ann?” She asked weakly.

“I’m sorry. I..I can’t take this. Anymore…” Shiho struggled to get the word out her consciousness was fading in and out.

Ann came in close as Shiho whispered something to her. She looked up in  surprise muttering “Kamoshida!?”  Shiho consciousness finally gave in as she passed out on the stretcher with Ann desperately trying to hold back tears.

The ambulance team loaded her and Ann into the ambulance and raced her to the hospital.

The crowd around Ryuji and Akira were still talking and some even had phones recording the entire situation. The teachers were trying to get them back into class.

One thing had caught their eye. A flash of white had run quickly away from the courtyard.

“That guy..” Ryuji says while confirming it was Mishima before something dawned on him. “Hey, wasn’t Mishima acting weird?” Ryuji asks her.

“Definitely he knows something,” Akira answered.,

Ryuji nods “We’re gonna make him talk this time” Akira nods to him as the two chase after Mishima,

Once they had found Mishima they cornered him into some lockers neither were in the mood for his excuses they wanted answers.

“Why’d you run like that? Huh?!” Ryuji immediately asked.

“I didn’t run..” Mishima denied. Ryuji was in no mood for this and as warning smashed his hand into the lockers. 

“She jumped and tried to kill herself!” Ryuji retorted back his foot angrily stomping on the ground.

Mishima continued to try to get them off him. But it wasn’t till Akira decided to get involved.

“Just tell us! You know something right! There should be no reason for Shiho to jump from the fucking roof!” Akira shouted to him.

“She’s right! We ain’t tryin’ to get you busted. We won’t say you talked either!” Ryuji reasoned with Mishima.

It took a few seconds Mishima was still terrified. “Suzui..” He muttered.

His voice got louder with the next sentence “She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!” He finally answered.

“Wait, What?!” Ryuji said shocked.

“I was called by him a number of times too.. To the teacher's room. It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood. And hit them.” Mishima confession revealed everything they had learned to be true.

“So the physical punishment thing was for real.,” Ryuji said angrily 

“But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn’t make any mistake or anything..” Akira looked shocked. He didn’t beat Shiho because of Ann, did he?!

“Mr.Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must’ve been.. Worse than usual.” Mishima struggled to say.

That was all Ryuji needed to hear as he ran quickly towards Kamoshida office

Akira and Mishima chased after him with Mishima urging they catch up to Ryuji before he did something reckless.

* * *

They followed him all the way into the faculty office. By the time they had reached Ryuji, it was too late.

“You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl?!” Ryuji yelled at Kamoshida who was just sitting there minding his own business.

“What are you talking about?” Kamoshida asked back while ignoring the raging teenage boy in his office. 

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Ruji replied kicking over KAmoshida trash can in rage. 

“That’s is enough!” Kamoshida got up from his desk to face all 3 students in his office.

Mishima grabbed all the courage he had and joined Ryuji in his outrage. “What you did..wasn’t coaching!” Mishima chimed in.

Ryuji and Akira look to Mishima with a bit of shock. However, KAmoshida didn’t take kindly to Mishima retaliation.

“What did you say?” Kamoshida said in threatening tone but it didn’t stop Mishima.

“You. You ordered me to cal Suzui here. I can only imagine what you did to her!” Mishima replied.

Kamoshida was getting visibly more angry at the accusation flying towards him

“You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of. Basically, you’re making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?” Kamoshida says while twisting their words.

That’s not what this is about!” Mishima replied defending his words.

“Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking. What can you do? We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim. How would someone like that make a statement?” Kamoshida retorted

This left everyone speechless. Kamoshida was smart enough to cover his own tracks he was willing to let a student be in a coma if it meant she couldn’t testify against him. This man was becoming more worse than a monster.

“There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear.. The poor girl.” Faking some sadness he continues on.

Mishima takes a few steps back unable to process what had been said: “No.. That can’t be..”

“You goddamn!” Ryuji rage was filling up to the point of breaking

“This, again?” Does this mean we need to have yet another case of “Self-defense”?” Kamoshida mocks him a bit.

“You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” Ryuji rage had hit max as he was about swing at him. Akira reacted quickly and grabbed his arm stopping Ryuji.

She wanted Ryuji to hit him, in fact, she would gladly join but this wasn’t time or place Doing something irrational would cost them the opportunity.

“Why’re you stopping me!?” Ryuji asked in anger

“Look I'm just as mad as you are but violence will result in a whole lot more trouble!” She explained holding his arm in a strong grip to calm him down. 

“But still!” He yells in rage.

“Oh?  Are you stopping him? What a surprise.” He replies looking at her. She had the same anger in her eyes only her body was calm. Not as nearly as reactive as Ryuji.

“There’s no need to hold back. Why not attack me? ...Oh right you can’t ” He laughs for a minute. “But of course you can’t!” Kamoshida says in a taunting tone.

He turns around looking away from them and then drops the big news n them “Everyone present right now will be expelled. I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”

“You can’t make a decision like that!“ Mishima tries to call him out

“Who would seriously consider what scum like you say? You threatened me too Mishima so you’re just as responsible.”

Mishima looks shocked at these allegations 

“To think you didn’t know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you’re a victim, but you leaked Akira criminal records didn't you? It’s all over the internet, correct. How terrible.” Akira and Ryuji turn to Mishima. He turned his head in shame.

“Mishima...Why?” Akira asked with a betrayed look on her face. 

“He told me to do it. I had no other choice..” Mishima falls to the ground as Kamoshida laughs at their pain.

“ Now, are we finished here? You’re all expelled! You’re done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.” Kamoshida says harshly.

“I can't believe this asshole’s gettin’ away with this!” Ryuji says to Akira

Akira head then gets an idea.

“We can’t give up remember what a certain person said.” Akira reminds him.

For a second he looked confused but then it dawned on him. “Of right. We have that!” Ryuji says  while forming a small smile

“Huh? Have you lost your minds? I don’t understand what garbage like you are thinking but go ahead and try. All you can do is wait for your disposal though..” All three of them decide it was time to leave and Ryuji took Mishima and went ahead. Akira was about to follow but then Kamoshida decided to speak one last time.

* * *

 

“Akira Kurusu stay behind for a second.” She turns around to see Kamoshida looking to her at that point Ryuji and Mishima had walked away from the office towards the staircase.

She was wary but decided to stay. No need to speed up their expulsion if she could do something about it.

Walking behind her Kamoshida closed the door. Akira immediately felt uncomfortable when her only exit was blocked by the Olympic athlete

“What do you need sir.” She says in a calm voice masking her fear a bit.

“Who is this person you are going to see to help?” He asks her.

Akira remained quiet she had slipped up fuck! Kamoshida kept pestering her about this mysterious person all the while he was looking at her body.

Finally, he stops and pushes Akira against the wall. She says nothing as he looks at her. Kamoshida leans down to her face and whispers something to her.

“I’ll keep silent about this little incident and stop you from being expelled if you come to my place before the board meeting day.” He whispers to her before getting off her.

Akira stands there shocked and terrified was he using sexual extortion on her. Kamoshida opened the door as he walked out of his office. “Think about my offer Akira.” before he walked off leaving Akira speechless.

She falls to ground terrified and worried. But then she knew for certain what had to be done. There was no sense of mercy left in Akira towards Kamoshida. She now had one mission take down Kamoshida.

* * *

Diary Entry (4/13)

Everything was better today. I talked more with Ryuji and we hung out a bit. Nothing really much happened.

(4/14)

Ok, I'm writing this a day later but screw it. I've learned more things about Kamoshida. It sickens me listening to what he's done to Ann, myself, Ryuji, and the volleyball team. I'm accepting Morgana plan tomorrow he must be stopped.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap. This took a bit to write but I’m happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoy my writing style more and I hope the ending makes you want more!
> 
> This Matsuri signing out. I'll see you in Part 2 with Ann Awakening.


	6. Panther Awakening Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick announcement I have a beta reader and editor her name is Theri she will be helping me with the rest of the series.  
> As for the chapter length when talking with Theri, she thought it is faster to lower the word count to 1,000-5,000, and I agree, so chapter will be shorter but made up with her excellent ideas for the story, 
> 
> As it stands, five ideas have been written out for a future date all involving the other Persona protagonist and even some other small events. And to note in June, all writing should pick up as the summer rolls in we will be trying to post as many chapters as possible. Thank you so much for following and commenting/reviewing it warms my heart to see so many people love this!

Walking out of the faculty office, Akira said nothing as she brushed by other students. She didn’t care how she looked to them currently; she just needed to get to Ryuji and Morgana. Before she could go off and track them down, a teacher told her that classes were back in session. She had no other choice but to wait. The entire time she made sure to listen, but the steely hardness in her gaze was warning enough not to fuck with her.

As soon as the last bell rang, she ran out of the classroom. Every moment that Kamoshida wasn’t caught made her more and more pissed off. The fact that he had not only groped her and made her feel violated, but was now thinking it was okay to hit on her and get between her legs just to get out of expulsion made her brain boil. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to push him off the rooftop. To make him understand firsthand how Shiho must’ve felt. But that wasn’t what a phantom thief did. A phantom thief stole hearts. 

Heading to the courtyard, she spotted Ryuji and Morgana before dashing towards them. The two spotted Akira. Before Ryuji could greet her, she finally burst out with, “What do we need to take down Kamoshida’s palace?” The bitterness and venom that swirled in her tone made even a hardcore delinquent like Sakamoto flinch.

The two gazed at her with immediate concern. Ryuji held out his hands in an attempt to calm her down a bit. “Look, I agree what Kamoshida did was shitty, but you said it yourself! We can’t go in blindly. We could risk killing him.” 

“I don’t care, Ryuji!” she shouted, unable to hold back the tears of frustration dripping down her cheeks. “I-I don’t care anymore…,” she finished slowly, lowering herself to the ground as she let more tears fall. Morgana jumped down and climbed into her arms, purring as if trying to calm her. 

The blond athlete frowned, suddenly recalling the events from earlier. When Akira hadn’t tagged along with him and Mishima, Ryuji had just assumed she had went on to class. But yet something was amiss. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Kneeling down beside her, he rested a hand comfortingly on the girl’s shoulder. “What did Kamoshida tell you when we left?” 

The girl looked at her companion in surprise. “How did you -- ” Akira started before shutting her mouth. She thought for a few moments for a way to reply while Ryuji waited patiently. By every muscle in his body, it was obvious to her that he wanted desperately to know. Sighing in capitulation, she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. “He told me to come to his house and have sex with him. In exchange, he wouldn’t expel me…,” she admitted honestly. 

For several quiet moments, the two listeners were silent. Then, Ryuji began to pace, his face turning a bright red. “That shitbag!” Finally stopping, he slammed his hand viciously against the glass of the vending machine. ”We can’t waste any time.” The blond turned towards Morgana with fire in his eyes. "We gotta hurry and go to that world so we can beat the shit out of that asshole!" 

Morgana looked towards Ryuji. "First of all, calm down. What Kamoshida did is beyond something I don't condone, but right now going in with blind anger and emotions high will get us all killed." The cat gave Akira one last reassuring purr and stepped out of her lap. "Secondly, we are not beating him up. We are simply stealing his distorted desires," he continued. Ryuji remained quiet. Akira, slowly calming down from the situation, looked towards the feline trying to calm the situation. Now that Morgana could see that Akira calmed down, the feline continued.

"I can assume that you have both made up your minds about this. About how he might suffer a mental breakdown?" Morgana asked the pair.

Morgana was on edge; in front of the feline were two emotionally unstable teens. Both had their reasons for the emotional instability, but still, it would be dangerous to have them take Kamoshida’s desires with that mindset. The feline needed them with clear minds for this. One wrong move and it would spell the end for all three of them. 

Ryuji quickly nodded. "’Course I have. Someone almost died,he’s extorting Akira! I don't give a rat's ass what happens to him anymore."

Morgana head shifted to look at Akira, who was slowly getting up and rubbing away any remaining tears from her face. "And you?" Morgana mewed gently.

Akira took a second to get her thoughts together. Morgana was right; as much as she wanted to beat the shit out of Kamoshida brutally, it wouldn't help put him behind bars. She just had to deal with it for a bit longer. Right now the mission was clear: to steal his desires, and that's the only thing that mattered. "This is our only way to make Kamoshida face his crimes. It’s either this or allowing him to continue his rule over this school. I can’t allow it," she stated with a calm anger.

The fire had returned to her eyes. There was time for tears later. 

With what Akira could only describe as a cat smile, Morgana mewed happily, "Then it's decided."

"By the way, is gettin' rid of a palace hard? You've tried it before, right?" Ryuji asked, only now realizing that it might be a good idea to ask Morgana that.

"When did I ever say that?" Morgana sniffed. 

Ryuji took a second to process Morgana’s answer, his brown eyes faintly unfocused. Finally, he frowned. "What!? Were you just pretendin' to know!?" 

The feline didn't get a chance to answer as a soft, female voice interrupted their discussion.

"Is it true that you're getting expelled?" The three took a moment to identify the voice and turned toward the direction of the sound, only to be met with Ann. It seems she had come back from the hospital. Looking at her, Akira could tell she had been crying, as she could see tear lines. 

But that wasn’t what made Akira curious -- it was the fact that people now knew about them possibly getting expelled. She could only assume Kamoshida told people himself, or someone overheard the yelling in the PE facility office outside from the hallway. 

"Everyone's talking about it…," Ann added sullenly, not surprising Akira in the slightest at that point. Rumors seemed to be Shujin’s favorite pastime. It sounded hilarious to Akira; a prep school determined to teach the future and get kids ready for college, and the real world didn't have equally as enthusiastic students. Instead they were more concerned about every little rumor they heard.

"That asshole's at it again!" Ryuji snarled. His face turned into a familiar scowl as he eyed Ann. "So you came all this way to tell us that?" The sour, defensive tone in his voice shot right towards her.

"If you're going to deal with Kamoshida, let me in on it too." Ann’s words were a surprise to Akira and Ryuji, though it was clear to Akira why the blonde wanted in. Shiho’s suicide attempt must have finally broken whatever was left of Ann’s patience regarding Kamoshida. Ann's voice rose with the same resentment the two of them had previously shared. "I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!" Her voice echoed across the courtyard with all the hurt and anger pent up inside of the second-year.

Akira took a moment to ponder her classmate’s words. What was the best way to handle the situation? Ryuji, however, wasn’t nearly so refined in his processing. "This has nothing to do with you," he started as Akira tried to pull on his sleeve to get him to shut up. He ignored it, instead shaking his head. "Don't butt your head into this!" he warned Ann.

"But it does! Shiho's my --" Ann didn't have a chance to retaliate as Ryuji’s voice grew louder at her response.

“I said don't get in our way!" He threw the blonde a frigid glare. After a few tense moments of eye contact, Ann walked away in anger, realizing she wasn't going to change Ryuji’s mind.

Akira just stared at the blond in anger. Morgana's ears folded back. "That was a bit harsh," the cat said honestly.

"We can't take her somewhere like that," Ryuji replied hotly, and to a degree he was right. Kamoshida’s palace was dangerous to an outsider, especially one without a Persona.

Morgana still looked a bit sad. "I hope that she doesn't torment herself over this. When it comes down to it, women don't hesitate," the cat said truthfully despite Akira being there.  Though the girl did agree they were fickle creatures. In fact, she was possibly the same.

Ryuji shook his head in agreement before getting back to the point at hand. "We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida. Let's go already." Ryuji’s leg was twitching, as if he was ready to lash out at any moment. It seemed the entire incident only fueled his flames.

With no disagreement, the three left the school courtyard and headed out towards one of the alleyways to plan. 

* * *

  
After successfully navigating through the students eager to leave and head home or go to clubs, they hid in a familiar alley. Morgana jumped on top of a metal box for the few minutes they spent waited for the crowds of students to leave.

Eventually, the coast was clear. Ryuji turned around and nodded as if to say it was clear to talk.

"The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready," Morgana warned them. 

"Huh? Phantom thieves?" Ryuji asked the feline as the reference went over his head.

"Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal treasure -- that is what we become!" Morgana proudly explained, a smug glimmer in his eye.

"I see. I quite like that explanation," Akira replied, a kind of coy smirk pulling her lips back. It sounded straight out of an American cartoon.

"That sounds kinda cool!" Ryuji agreed with excitement.

"So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida's name, and castle? Then we end up in bizarro world." Ryuji tried to retrace the steps they took a few days ago. He took out his phone with the Metaverse app front and center before looking at it with some confusion. "How the hell's all this work? Did someone make it?" he asked out loud.

"I honestly don't know, but does it matter, Ryuji? This app is allowing us to take down Kamoshida," she replied with a sigh.

"True. There's no point in thinkin' about it now." Ryuji’s face lit up with glee as he stretched his arm. "All right, I’m gonna bust loose. We'll show that effin' Kamoshida!"

Akira quickly grabbed her phone and opened the Metaverse app. She looked back to her teammates, wanting to confirm that they were ready.

"Let's go!" Morgana ordered. That was all Akira needed to hear. Grinning maliciously, she tapped the eye icon, failing to notice the discreet pair of eyes watching the whole scene unfold from a short distance.

Ann looked over at them hiding in the corner of the entrance to the alley. She had heard everything. "They really are going to do something….They're doing something on their phone? A name…. School?" What could they possibly be doing?

A small tug yanks at Akira’s stomach, and she feels the atmosphere change, dragging Ann along with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you Theri for helping me out! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
